


A Magician's Wish for the Holy Grail

by KrazynKuukii



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Now For Something Completely Different, Canon Universe, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being an Asshole, Hedonism, Human Sacrifice, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Master/Servant, Mental Anguish, Mild S&M, Multi, Mutilation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Sadism, Sorry Asra, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Enkidu, enkidu is not that nice, glad i wrote it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazynKuukii/pseuds/KrazynKuukii
Summary: "Your reason for fighting in the grail war is pointless.""You wouldn't understand Archer." With a huff Asra curled under the blankets. "I don't expect  you to."Molten rubies stared at the magician, freezing him in place."Death cannot be cheated."





	1. Chapter 1

The circle was complete. Now all that was left was the incantation. He could only pray that the heroic spirit answered his call. Asra sent Faust to the middle of the circle, her body curling around two other items he scoured the globe to obtain. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and began reciting the chant:

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.  
If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason,  
then I ask that you answer my summoning.  
I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world.  
Thou, clad in the Great Trinity, embodiment of Heaven and Earth,  
Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power and wisdom,  
Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!

The crimson circle glowed, bolts of red electricity sparking around the room, fIlling the basement with smoke. For a moment, he couldn't see Faust, and Asra feared she had been hit by one of the stray bolts. But she was his familiar, he would know if she was hurt. 

"Faust?" The albino called, clearing away the smoke with a wave of his hand.

_"Shiny!"_

Before he could question her, "That is not my name. Mongrel."

"Mon-?" Asra fanned more smoke from his vision, confusion giving way to surprise. 

Like Faust said, the spirit in front of him was indeed shiny. Covered in golden armor with equally golden hair. Eyes a piercing ruby.

This...was wrong. 

Enkidu's hair was supposed to be green, like fresh grass or a blooming tree. But it could be a mistranslation.

"Are you Enkidu?" 

The mage stepped closer, but thought better of it, incase the heroic spirit was violent. He read that some spirits turn on their masters. He hoped this spirit wasn't one of them. The golden spirit, archer or saber class, observed the room, eyes narrowing when he saw the snake slithering from beneath him. His gaze narrowed further at Asra's question. 

"No. And what is your relation to them mongrel?" Armor clinked as he stepped from within the summoning circle.

A crackling of energy filtered through the room, choking and suffocating. Asra swallowed crouching to the floor, tears brimming within his eyes. Where did he go wrong? The incantation was supposed to summon Enkidu, lover of earth and all of its animals. A creation of heaven and earth with a passion for nature. If this wasn't Enkidu then… could this be?

"You're Gilgamesh." Asra whispered.

"Do not address me so casually mongrel." The heroic spirit tilted, if only to stare down at Asra. "I am your king. You will address me with the proper title." A woosh of wind and the spirit now stood before him without his chest armor, lines of red covered his body. "It would seem that I have been summoned in the archer class. You don't seem worthy of being my master, mongrel, but considering your prowess in getting me here… well?"

Asra scoffed. He didn't hear a question, and after what happened with Lucio back in Vesuvia, he refused to bow to anyone. Not even a past king. So he stood meeting Gilgamesh's eyes with a defiance of his own. Even though he was a couple inches or so shorter, Asra met the man's stare.

"My name is Asra Alnazar." He cradled Faust's head, who was perched on his shoulder. "I-," He faltered licking his lips if only to find the right words. "I want to win the grail war. To save someone…"

A brow lofted on Archer's forehead, but his gaze remained steady, forcing Asra to blink first. 

"I'm not here to prove my ego or worth to you." Asra huffed, exhaustion and mental fatigue catching up with him. He turned away, glancing back at the servant, gesturing to the staircase. "Let's go upstairs." 

Instead of following, "Is that what you used to summon me?"

Asra rubbed her chin, and her tail tickled his navel. "You mean Faust. She's my familiar. I used her and another."

"Snake skin, I assume?" He followed by passing Asra to the stairs. 

"No." Thinking about it now, Asra was glad he didn't take the fossilized skin from the museum of Babylonian History. It would have ensured the summoning of the spirit in front of him. Besides, the moment he thought to, the artifact was shipped away to Japan, the very place he was supposed to go.

It wasn't a coincidence. 

Boots and bare feet thudded up the stairs, Gilgamesh turning the corner without any direction from the magician behind him. 

"I used an herb, some water I found on my travels. It all evaporated the moment you were summoned." Soon the pair was in the kitchen, Faust slithering off Asra's arm to sit in front of the fire. Fall in Japan was nothing like Vesuvia and Nopal. Much much cooler, but more colorful. 

"Explain mongrel."

The man sighed, turning off the pot he left to simmer while he performed his summoning. After adding a dash of chili flakes, Asra turned to face Archer. "I used water from the fountain of youth. It doesn't ensure immortality, but it heals all wounds. I found it in China. The herb was a flower I found in the ruins of Nopal." Asra returned to the pot on the stove, pulling down two bowls. "It supposedly grew over the grave of Enkidu."

When Asra shifted around, Archer stood directly behind him, bright eyes smolting with an emotion he wasn't familiar with.

"It did not grow, mongrel, I planted it." Even as he said this, there was no anger. "How did you find its location? It is a place known only to me."

"I'm clairvoyant. I understand it best through my cards."

"A mystic?" Archer mumbled moving away towards the window. "In this age?"

"We are a dying breed but, I'm still faithful." Asra placed two bowls on the table. When he saw the way Archer was staring outside, he asked. "What is it?"

"Hmmm." Gilgamesh cast his eyes upon the mage briefly before disappearing in a mist of gold. "I shall explore the area. You can prepare a proper dinner when I return."

"What?!" Unfortunately, knowing what the archer class was capable of, Asra couldn't stop him without a command seal, and he knew better than to waste them. "Goodness he reminds me too much of Lucio, but different still."

_"I can still hear you mongrel. Don't get cocky."_

Asra jumped, a spoon clenched in his fist. 

A telepathic bond. 

How unfortunate. 

Asra sat at the table, stomach growling with eagerness. He wasn't expecting this to be draining, summoning a servant for the grail war. And he worried that his mana or magic, wasn't enough to support Archer. There was a pull similar to how Faust pulled his energy from him when she's hungry. The books made it seem like Masters died supplying energy to their servants, or did that depend on how powerful the servant?

Shaking his head, Asra dipped into his soup, pulling over the second bowl he laid out for Gilgamesh. He wasn't sure if Gilgamesh realized this, but he wasn't rich. There won't be a proper dinner when the spirit returned. After finishing the first, he slurped the second, and rose for a third. He felt better, a promising sign. Later he will settle down with some tea, and read more about how to compete in the upcoming grail war. He didn't want to believe the books he read in Vesuvia, in Nadia's library. Mages and such willing to kill each other in order to get their wish granted. He didn't want to think of it. Perhaps some of the books he pulled from Fuyuki's library will provide a more hopeful retelling. With the third bowl resting comfortably in his belly, he washed the bowls in the sink, and put the kettle on for some lavender tea. 

Pulling one of the tomes from the stack, Asra curled into the large cushioned chair, a housewarming gift from Nadia. It didn't take long for the kettle to sound off, and he rose again to make a small cup. He hadn't gotten far in the books from the library, but one insisted that there was a place, a church for masters who lost their servants, or simply didn't wish to participate in the grail war. 

A thought to be investigated later, preferably in the morning.

With a tired, sleepy sigh, Asra settled into the comfy chair, pulling the large thick quilt over himself. He liked sleeping here better, still not yet used to living in Japan. The small home near the river reminded him of his house in Nopal, able to watch the sun rise and fall from his front porch. There just wasn't enough of his mark here. 

That and…

Blinking away tears, he leaned against the arm, gazing into the waving flames. Better to wait until morning. Before he could close his eyes, Archer returned, appearing as he disappeared. But his attire was different, a pair of snake print pants, and a loose, mid-sleeve tunic. His hands were currently in his pockets, a pair of golden bracelets wrapped around each wrist. A golden necklace around his throat. His hair was no longer standing above his head, but now rested along his chin. One would mistake Archer for an exotic foreign bachelor. He could easily imagine the number of people who would stare, similar to when he first moved in. 

Lots of stares and so many calling him beautiful. He blushed just thinking about it. 

He sat up, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. "Well," He asked stretching to no avail. "What do you think of the modern age?"

"Its unspeakably ugly."

_"Ugly!"_ Faust echoed, earning a chuckle from the surprised mage. 

Upon noticing the blank stare from the other man, Asra cleared his throat. "We have a telepathic bond too. Ugly how?"

"The humans of this era are like ants, scurrying along with no real purpose." He moved to sit in the chair across from the mage, crossing his legs, appearing like a king on his throne. Asra bit back the command he wanted to shout at Gilgamesh.

They aren't here anymore, but Asra couldn't bring himself to throw away the memories attached to the large forest green chair. 

"So not only am I a mongrel, I'm an ant too." Asra pulled the blanket to his chin, gazing at Gilgamesh through sleepy eyes. "Funny."

"No…" The thin pupils of his eyes widened and thinned as he looked Asra up and down. "You are much more like a stag, beautifully regal, yet easily frightened." He cast his eyes to the fire. "Your reason for fighting in the grail war is pointless." 

"People say I am more like a fox." Asra mumbled. With a huff, He pulled his knees tighter together sleep beckoning once more. "You wouldn't understand. I don't expect you to."

Those eyes returned to the magician, freezing him in place. "Death cannot be cheated."

At that, Asra covered his face curling into a ball on the chair. He didn't want to think of the lack of information surrounding the winners of the grail war.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke the next day with a horrible crick in his neck, Gilgamesh standing above him with the most impatient stare. As if Asra should have woken up when he wanted, and not a moment after. 

The nerve.

The magician rose, checking the clock above the fireplace. It was a little after nine in the morning. With his magic, the fire was still going, so he dismissed it quickly before heading up the second set of stairs by the front door.

"Where are you going mongrel?"

"To freshen up. I want to explore the Fuyuki area today."

Gilgamesh huffed, vanishing in a mist of gold. "Do not linger."

The nerve.

With a roll of his eyes, Asra continued along, pulling off pieces of clothing along the short way. The house was very simple, with two rooms and a large bath. A spacious kitchen and a sitting room. Quaint, but comfortable. The bath being the magicians favorite. Japan's custom was to wash using the detachable shower, then soak. In Vesuvia, citizens washed in the bath, so there was no time for soaking. Even though he couldn't take one now, he wanted to shop in the city for more salts and oils. Some groceries, a scarf. And draw a map possible of where the other masters may be, areas where fighting is allowed. 

Washing quickly, the magician dumped soap into his hair, scritching through his white curls. Another odd thing to have in Japan. When he was sure no suds were left, he dried off, and rushed into the guest room. 

He told himself he wouldn't sleep in the main bedroom until he accomplished his goal of winning the holy grail. So all of his clothing was in the guest, until he could bring his fiancee home. Finding a turquoise long sleeve and a pair of jeans, Asra pulled on some under shorts and footies before getting dressed, lingering on the red curved strips wrapped around his arm. In any case, he looked forward to his first breakfast in Japan. 

At least the joy of traveling never left him.

With a sigh, Asra returned to the first floor, grabbing his bag and calling for Faust. 

"Morning!" The albino snake slivered up his arm to nudge his cheek. 

"Good morning to you too dear." He scratched her chin. "You can't be seen outside today." 

Faust seemed to nod as she slipped under his shirt, melding into his body in the form of a tattoo. It always tickled, and Asra couldn't smother the giggle as the change was completed. 

"Gilgamesh?" 

He appeared no more than a second later. "Do not speak my name in public mongrel."

Asra slipped on his shoes, meeting the spirits gaze with a lofted brow. "You like the word mongrel don't you?" With a shake of the head, Asra slung his satchel over his shoulder. "What do I call you then? Archer?"

"Obviously."

"Why not a nickname, like Goldie? I don't want anyone knowing about you just yet."

"No."

With a helpless shrug, the door opened, and Asra stepped out taking a deep breath of the morning air. Whispering a quick spell of concealment over his teal necklace he moved along, giddy for the first time since.

The air was very cool and refreshing. 

"I want to head into the city." Asra told the man, when he fell into step beside him. "I want to form a strategy as well. Do you eat? Or do you just feed off my mana?"

"Either is fine." 

Asra put a hand to his chin. Best to find a cafe quickly then. During down time he can have Archer eat normal food, and during battles drain his mana. With his eyes to the street, he located the bus stop parallel to the river and made his way over. Before he could touch the pavement, Archer grabbed his arm. 

"The bus?" He questioned pulling the mage away. There were two other already waiting, and they stared at the pair curious. 

Asra startled, surprised that Archer would know the name. "I don't have a car. And I don't like being trapped in them."

Archer nodded in agreement. "Come then mongrel." 

A circle formed, writhing with golden ripples like a puddle disturbed. Asra squeaked, then slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized it was him. He turned to the pair at the bus stop, the two of them wide eyed and gaping. Snapping to his senses, Asra approached taking the arms of both. 

"You saw nothing." He stated using Japanese. "You saw nothing."

After the second time saying this, eyes glazed over as each turned away, staring at the ground. He let go, sighing deeply with relief. Stepping away, he turned to Gilgamesh with a scowl. The type that furrowed his brow and revealed his deep set dimples.

"Never in front of people." The magician whispered, voice taking a harsh edge. 

"They would have forgotten once we left." Archer put a foot through, eyes rolling. "You merely quickened the inevitable."

"You could have said that." Asra mumbled following into the circle, feeling a chill brush along his body. Warmth took over just as fast when they finally passed through. From behind a tree of all things, the only witness a fleeing pigeon. The path split in two directions, the favored one led into the market. Archer strode ahead hands once more in his pockets, jewelry clinking with every step. 

People stared.

Rightfully so, since they were both foreigners in Japan. In spite of the stares, the place was thriving with life, alleys leading into side markets, giving the impression of a maze. But it was beautiful, bringing memories that made him wish he was back in Vesuvia. At least for some pumpkin bread. Upon moving in he had a craving and ate the last of the one Muriel packed as a parting gift. If he couldn't find any here, he'd have to ask Muriel to send him some. 

"There." Asra pointed to a shop selling scarves and jackets. Archer swiveled left, passing by two white cats with the right paw up in the open window. Charms to bring in fortune to the shop. A particular shawl, a shade of iris that lighten into orchid, caught his attention. Gold threads were woven into the cloth in the image of a cherry blossoms. Another beside it had maple leaves, woven onto a shade of berry colored silk. 

"Which one?" 

Archer turned, a scarf dyed the color of seafoam, with forest green tassels, in his hand. He traded for the berry one, moving away to browse through a selection of peacoats and leather jackets. 

"Okay." Asra moved towards the store clerk, both scarves outstretched in his hand. "These please." He spoke in Japanese.

The elderly male nodded, weaving each scarf through a metal ring. For hanging them in the closet. The magician always tossed his scarves over chairs, hooks, and doorknobs. A method that cost him his first shawl. The sharp hook attached to Julian's closet door, tore the precious fabric. A horrid loss since he had that scarf since he was a child.

Pulling his wallet, he waited for the price.

"3012 yen please."

Before he could pass over three, thousand dollar yen, Archer was passing over his choice of clothing.

"Add this." The demigod spoke in fluent japanese, surprising the magician. From behind him Archer pulled 20 thousand yen from another rippling circle. "Keep the change. Come along magician."

The elderly male folded the jacket and put the scarf on a loop before stacking them all into a medium paper bag. Bowing his thanks, Asra caught up to the servant already outside the open doorway. Apparently he would be carrying all the bags.

"Thank you."

He received no answer from the blonde, so he continued along, pointing out shops every so often. It wasn't long before lunch hour hit with his stomach growling for attention. There were plenty of cafes, and food stands. But he wanted to try noodles for his first meal, especially with this being the ramen capital of the world. He saw one on his right side, selling curry as well as soba noodles. 

"I was thinking Archer," Asra began once they were seated. "When we aren't fighting you can eat regular food to store mana. Then take as much as you need during battles."

The pair was facing another open window, watching people mill about, eating their food on the go or inside. Sometimes by the counter.

"Ill take what I need whenever I see fit." 

The nerve.

"I'm trying to negotiate a strategy Archer." With a huff Asra browsed his options. The picture for the beef curry and chashu ramen looked absolutely delicious. "What would you do if there were a battle now? Draining me all day, you wouldn't be able to fight to the fullest. Besides I could always command you to ask nicely."

A brow lofted on the blondes face, his left hand holding the menu at arms length over a folded leg. When the waiter returned with the tea Asra ordered, and the wine Archer demanded, the two placed their order. What Asra was not expecting was for Archer to order the entire menu. With a hurried bow, and multiple apologies from the magician, he stared at the man with a confused frown.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

"I have no intention of begging you mongrel."

Asra hid a smile. Seems negotiating worked. 

"Well, there was a barrier around the park." The magician spoke sipping his iced milk tea. "To isolate the area. From the looks of it, I think it activates at night."

"Hmmm." The man's eyes were on a blonde, blue-eyed woman in a suit across the street. Next to her was a woman in white, hair equally so with red eyes. "Another servant."

Asra turned to take in the pair, casually browsing through the market. "Have they noticed us?"

"It would seem not." Turning back to Asra, "But then again, our auras are concealed."

"Well… there is no point in making them aware now." The magician glanced back for a moment. "Can you tell which class?"

"Saber." He said this while he sipped his wine, staring at the glass with a blank gaze. 

"Hmm." Asra's fingers played with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to recall the seven classes. "So… what are your specialties? I know from reading your history with Enkidu that you once fought with something called the Gate of Babylon." 

"Yes that is correct. It is an anti-unit noble phantasm. I also possess an anti-universe weapon as well. This is horrible." Archer pushed the wine glass away before pulling over Asra's empty one. A golden jug appeared from nowhere. "Leave battle strategies to me. From the look on your face, I doubt you have ever seen one."

"You should have asked for sake, its what Japan is known for." Asra moved the glass to a corner of the table. "And whether or not I have doesn't mean I can't help form a plan."

"It is not up for debate. An amateur such as yourself cannot compare to me." When the jug was gone, he sipped, releasing a relieved sigh. His gaze returned to Asra. " Unfortunately, as an Archer class, I can not engage in direct physical combat. So I must alter my plans accordingly."

"But you fought people all your life." Asra commented playing with the straw. 

"It is the rule of the grail war."

"It is…" Asra smiled as he recalled one of the books from last night. "We can perform an ascension ritual. And maybe give that skill back to you. I think it will be a surprising advantage."

"Indeed."

"See? I can manage crafting a plan."

"You are mistaken. You merely made a suggestion that your king took into consideration."

The nerve.

When the food arrived, the smell made Asra's mouth water. His first bite of Japan's noodles, was absolutely delicious. Tender with savory broth. He couldn't help the smile gracing his cheeks, dimpling them.

Archer ate with a sophisticated air, even when using his hands. The people of west Asia often ate with their hands, and it would seem that Gilgamesh was no exception. But he held his chopsticks the proper way, napkin laid over one knee. Not a single drop spilled onto his shirt as he cleared each plate he ordered. Asra wasn't so lucky, but the noodles made it worth it. 

Dessert followed soon after, cheesecake with a raspberry drizzle and fresh fruit. Archer had traditional red bean pastries, and tempted as he was to dip onto his plate, like he'd done to Nadia, and Julian, and Muriel, and… Well he knew not to, despite Gilgamesh dipping into his. When lunch ended, the sun begun to set, and Asra figured he may as well get groceries done. Archer reluctantly agreed to push the cart along since his own hands were full of shopping bags. Unfortunately for Asra, their first stop was the wine aisle. And Gilgamesh was _very_ picky. Even so, by the time they finished, the sun was past the horizon, bathing everything in twilight. 

This time when they passed through the portal, there was no one around, not even a paranoid pigeon. He dropped them right in the kitchen, and Asra sat with a contented sigh. For the first time, he was grateful he stored his mana into those crystals before hand. Putting the groceries away, Asra dragged his new clothing upstairs, and left them on the bed. 

"Archer?" He called, finding him in his red chair. "Come."

Glass in hand, Archer followed him back to the basement, sipping quietly while Asra rummaged in a chest on the far right wall. Because he wanted Enkidu, he mostly had octuplet crystals, and spirit roots. He had a hero stone, and a dragon scale. He dug more for a serpent jewel. He needed two, at least. 

"Yes!" Asra pulled the gems free along with some rubies and sapphires. "Alright, into the circle."

Archer passed the magician his cup, and Asra drank it down, needing to loosen his nerves. Archer either didn't care or didn't notice as he moved to the center of the circle, exchanging his casual wear for his armor. Asra stepped around him, placing the sapphires to the north, the stone and scale to the west, rubies to the south, and crystals and roots to the east. He kneeled at the north end, putting his energy into all four corners. Each of the corners evaporated, Archer's armor disappearing with it. The red lines along his body, stretched further, across an arm, his back, up his chest. Almost resonating with the magic of the spell.

When the spell ended, Asra sighed with exertion, his stomach gurgling for food. He stood, checking over the servant, waiting for a response.

"Did it work?"

"I did not give you permission to drink my wine." 

Asra moved closer. Aside from the markings that now covered his entire body, his gloves were noticeably different. The tips of the fingers seemed to take on a more clawed edge. 

"I will know during battle, however… there are some memories, that seems to have returned to me."

"That's a good sign." 

Asra stretched, taking the empty cup along the way. There was a woosh from behind, and he could only assume Gilgamesh switched back to casual clothes. The man followed behind him, another golden jug appearing from within the gate of Babylon. Asra paid him no mind as he pulled out something for dinner.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, hand to his forehead as he debated between rice or noodles. 

"Refill my cup mongrel."

With a sigh, Asra settle for rice before taking the jug and refilling the spoiled man's cup. 

"Are you hungry Gilgamesh?"

He glared, eyes cutting across Asra's form, who was washing rice in the sink. 

"Surely I told you how to address me."

"You said not to say your name in public." The magician smarted. He turned on the cooker with the rice. Next he chopped up some potatoes, onions, and some garlic before seasoning three large strips of pork belly and laying it all in a second cooker. When the simplicity that was his meal was cooking away, he returned to Gilgamesh's stare.

"We are in the privacy of my home." He gestured to the cooker. "Do you want some food or not?"

"I will eat with you mongrel." 

"Thank you." Asra rummaged through his fridge for another milk tea realizing that he may have been a bit heavy handed with the peppers and iced teas. He sat across from Archer, realizing after his first sip, that he forgot to let Faust out. "Oh damn it."

He lifted the hem of his shirt to his chest, Faust's head and tail pulling from his body to form the familiar coils around his waist. 

"Sorry about that."

_"Cat!"_ Faust slithered down his arm to put her head in his hand. 

He'd honestly forgotten. His fiancee often spoke about a cat, wanting one for a familiar. He told himself yesterday, that he would get a cat, and surprise them with it. 

"Thank you Faust." He scratched her chin. "I'll go looking for one tomorrow."

She slid away, and Asra waved a hand for the fireplace to help keep her warm. 

Gilgamesh was clearly an observant man. Asra caught him staring at his pulled shirt, a brow sitting at a curious angle. 

"You have an admirable form."

Asra pulled his shirt down. "Is that… a compliment?"

"Surely you know one when you hear it?"

"The way you talk to me, its hard to tell."

Gilgamesh didn't respond, and Asra moved away to the rice cooker. There was only a minute left. He opened it before it cold beep, dumping the steaming portions into two bowls. He switched to the spinach, making a simple salad. The second cooker sounded as he was chopping chili peppers to garnish. 

"Do you want yours topped with peppers?"

"Yes."  
He served each bowl, setting down an extra bowl of chopped peppers. Maybe it was a bit much, but he loved his spice. Apparently, so was Gilgamesh, because half of the bowl was dumped over into his rice. The magician was half-way through his bowl, when Archer stopped, gaze narrowed toward the east. 

"What is it?" 

"It would seem, a servant has issued a challenge." The frown on his face made Asra swallow a bit too hard. "Stupid mongrel."

"Let's finish eating first." Asra called but Gilgamesh was already moving, a portal opening. "Archer don't!" Before he could grab his arm, Archer moved to the side, forcing the magician to fall through. 

"They mock a true King magician, and I will not stand for it."

He was lucky that Archer caught him. Otherwise he would have fell face first onto the unyielding metal container. Archer however, stood above him, clad in full armor, and wearing the ugliest scowl. Below, on the ground were three other servants. One of them being the saber class he saw at the market. A battle seemed to have already taken place, considering the amount of damage to the containers and road. 

Asra sighed, helplessly. A battle between four servants was bound to be draining. 

Gilgamesh crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the servants below. "Who dares name themselves king? I am the one true king. All others are pretenders to the name."

"I see no issue, for I am Iskander, King of Conquerors. Why not give your name if you feel yourself to be the true ruler of the lands?"

Asra's hand clenched, eyes widening with surprise. If he recalled correctly, that man raided many lands during his time. He controlled the most regions compared to many rulers. Funny since Nadia threatened violence if she ever met him. He needed to snap a photo. Too bad he didn't have a phone yet.

"You question my reign?!" Archer stomped his foot, creating a sizeable dent near Asra's head. "If you cannot discern my identity, after gazing upon my magnificent presence, than you leave me no choice but to punish you!"

More golden circles appeared, but instead of passing through, swords and spears came forth. All were decorated with intricate designs, and each were pointed at the servant riding the chariot. 

"Wait." Asra whispered, grabbing the man's ankle before he could strike. Something felt off, the air too still. Gilgamesh glared at him, a menacing gaze that forced the magician to retract his hand quickly. 

A dark mass formed, billowing in the air before the body appeared. And dark it was. Asra lifted to his knees, trying and failing to identify who this being was. It had to be a servant, there was no doubt about that. But he couldn't tell what class at all. He knew the blond was saber, and he could only assume the man in the chariot, was rider. The one in green being lancer. The only other servant this one could be, was either assassin, caster, or Berserker.

The thing turned to Archer, staring…

"You dare cast your eyes at me, mad dog?" The circles rippled, turning toward the being in dark armor. "You can die then."

Berserker, judging by the way it growled at Archer. The shock of the launch forced Asra to close his eyes. The explosion, kicking back with enough force to loosen his grip on metal. Smoke clogged his lungs, as the metal gave, forcing him to scoot back to avoid falling. When he opened his eyes again, the armored being now held one of the swords Archer fired at him. A sizable dent was now in the place Archer had been a moment ago. But Gilgamesh was nowhere to be found. In spite of this, he could still feel the bond between.

"Blasphemer!"

Asra crawled back to the edge, seeing the man now on the ground.

"I belong among the heavens, yet you would have me trod upon the ground!"

Asra's mouth fell open, confusing turning his brow. Gilgamesh was walking through the market earlier, without any complaint. What an odd man to be angry about it now.

"Your impudence has served in sealing your doom!" 

As he said that, more circles opened, enough to create a wall between Asra and the other servants. Before any of them could launch, Berserker charged, dispelling all of them in an instant. The container shook, as Archer was slammed into it, his own blade pressed against his throat.

"Archer!" The magician called, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of a spell to fend of the mad servant.

"You would dare…" Gilgamesh trailed off, a hand grabbed Berserker's arm, pushing him back and away from his neck. "Disgusting mongrel!"

That's right. 

Even if he wasn't a skilled warrior in terms of weaponry, he was still a demigod. And his strength surpassed any man. This proved true, when Archer delivered a swift kick, knocking Berserker to the side, followed by a punch which forced Berserker to drop the sword. Gilgamesh's armor fell away again, revealing the red lines of his heritage. The golden gate rippled once more, swords and spears and such launching themselves at Berserker, who threw itself off the ground to dodge them.

Rider laughed, hands on his hip. Clearly he was amused.

"That is interesting." Lancer spoke with a raised spear. "An archer class, capable of hand to hand combat."

"Admirable." Iskander boasted and Asra smothered an eyeroll.

"Well then you filthy mongrel." Gilgamesh called off the golden gate. "If it is a battle you want. Then approach."

Berserker seemed to lose it, charging into Archer with a speed that Asra would have missed if he wasn't staring. The stance Gilgamesh took before he took hold of Berserker's extended arm, made Asra brutally aware, that Gilgamesh knew some form of martial arts and chose not to tell him about it. Berserker was taken off his feet, and slammed into the asphalt, strays pebbles flying across the area. When the smoke cleared, Archer had the servants arm, pulling it at an unnatural angle. 

"Since you would dare lay a hand against me mongrel," He pulled harder, causing the metal to creek. "I shall take your arm as punishment for your crimes."

With a foot in Berserker's back, Archer pulled, and pulled, and pulled, until with a ghastly roar, Berserker lurched before fading. From Asra's angle, he couldn't tell if Archer actually ripped off an arm. 

"Mongrel! You dare challenge me and then flee like a coward!" The gate of Babylon seemed to grow and fluctuate with his seething rage. "Not even your death will serve as penance!" 

The spears and swords took off, crashing into the stack of containers to Asra's left. Was Berserker's master hiding over there? 

"Come out and face your death!"

Apparently not.

"Archer stop!" The magician found himself yelling as another wave took off. 

Gilgamesh seemed hell bent on demolishing the place. He didn't want to waste a command seal, but with Archer losing it, and three other servants now aware of him, it wouldn't be wise to take any chances. 

"By my command seal, I Asra Alnazar order you, 'Stop. And let us retreat.'"

He felt one of the command seals vanish from his arm. When he saw the look on Gilgamesh's face after giving that command, he began to wish he never said a word.

"You've got some nerve." 

A ripple of gold opened up in front of Asra, and he checked to see if Gilgamesh would follow.

"Mongrels… " He said shifting back to the onlookers. "See to it that you cull your numbers. Only those I deem worthy may face me in battle." Then to Asra. "Come fool..."

Gilgamesh vanished in a mist of gold, and Asra stepped through the gate. It brought him right back into the kitchen. Food cold on the table. Faust slithering up from the fireplace. 

"Home!" 

Asra smiled weakly, leaning against the counter. Gilgamesh appeared no more than a moment later, so close he could smell the musk of the man's natural scent. There wasn't a hint of dirt on him, despite being slammed into metal, or forcing Berserker to the ground. An arm gripped the front of Asra's collar. 

"Never. Command me. Again." 

"There were three other servants there." Asra pushed the arm away, taking clear film and wrapping the leftovers of their dinner. "While you were destroying the cargo any one of them could have struck me down."

"I told you to leave battle strategies to me." 

"I did Archer. I just didn't want the Berserker servant to surprise you."

"Do not back talk me." His eyes smoldered, fist clenched near his side. "I am your King and you will do as you're told."

Asra scoffed.

The nerve.

"You are not my king, never have been, never will be." Asra circled around the table, flicking the switch for the kitchen light. "Goodnight Gilgamesh."

With a deep shaky exhale, Asra took the stairs, turning into the bathroom. He never thought Archer would be this difficult to manage. And temperamental too. Destroying the cargo area like that. Someone will notice, and he didn't want any trouble with the overseer about needless destruction. He turned on the bath, taking the extra moment to retrieve the salts and oils from the shopping bag. He lined them all up on the bathroom shelf, running his finger over the bottles, then the bags of salts.

"Lavender it is." 

He grabbed the bottle and the matching bag and poured several drops in. Next was a handful of lavender salt, the steam now taking on a plentiful aroma. When the bath was full, he stripped down, sitting on the stool to wash himself again. He may not have been slammed into dirt like Berserker, but the dust clouds clung to his skin. 

He sat in the tub hissing a sigh of pleasure. The hot waters tickled at the soreness of his limbs, reminding him that he never had a proper time to sit back and relax. His back ached as well from sleeping in the chair nearly everyday. It felt good, and Asra leaned further into the tub, the heated water licking his chin. With his eyes closed, Asra let himself soak for the first time since coming to Japan. 

He felt hopeful, even though Gilgamesh was a jerk. He might actually win the grail war.

He opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. Gilgamesh stood at the entrance, hands in his pockets. His face was blank, portraying no emotion, not even the anger from when Berserker fled. Even still, he stared at the magician, their eyes making contact. Asra felt a chill run through his spine and he sunk further into the bath to chase it away.

"What is it?" Asra asked reluctantly. 

He stepped closer, so close he now stood over Asra. 

"Do you enjoy seeing me angry?"

Asra swallowed. "No. You lose control." He answered honestly.

"I see now." 

He never realized GIlgamesh was barefoot until he was swinging a leg over him and into the tub. He made to sit up, but a sturdy hand kept him at bay. He watched, horrified as Gilgamesh straddled him, not caring that his clothes were getting wet too.

"I am your King. And you will acknowledge this fact."

"Gil_!"

The hand pushed, and he was underwater feet kicking up uselessly as the magician realized he couldn't _breath_. His mind blanked while he tried bucking to dislodge the servant. There was no way to match that strength, not the strength of a demigod. Forgetting he was underwater, he made the mistake of inhaling, taking in a large mouthful of the salty waters. He felt nauseous and dizzy all at once, the energy seeping out of him. As black brushed across his murky vision, he remembered…

The water blasted off of him, soaking Archer through, as it splashed all over the tiled floor. He barely heard it rushing down the drain, vision so blurry he mistook Gilgamesh for a floating shirt. 

"I see you have an affinity for water…" Gilgamesh rose, stepping out of the tub and onto the floor, footing never lost as he made his way towards the door. "Defy me again, and worst will come."

He left and Asra pushed himself out of the tub, the dizziness and salty water too much for his quivering belly.

He puked.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't bring himself to leave the bathroom. Not after washing the vomit down the drain. Not even when the chill began to settle in his limbs, teeth chattering uncontrollably. Stray thoughts took over, vision blurring as he tried hard not to cry. He could remember suffering something similar when the Devil refused to revive his fiance, unless he offered himself in return. 

His skin crawled, and no matter how many times he gargled, he couldn't get the creatures taste, out of his mouth. He spent several hours puking and crying in the bathroom of his shop back in Vesuvia. He found out later, that the Devil lied, its exact words being, "_You can't cheat death magician._" The creatures claws wrapped around his throat and before it could squeeze, he slapped an enchantment onto the Devil, forcing the creature to scamper back to the astral plane it came from. 

Asra scoffed. 

If he can face the _Devil_ after being forced to pleasure it to save his fiance, which failed miserably, he can fight back against Gilgamesh who had the nerve to try and drown him in his own bathroom. The stupid, sparkly, egotistical, bastard. Archer should know that killing him only meant that he would be killing himself. 

With a deep, spine shivering breath, Asra rose to his knees, hissing at the creak of his bones. He pushed himself to his feet, limping into the bedroom for warmth and clothing. The open curtain revealed a pink sky, the sun rising over the ocean. It was nearly morning, and he hadn't slept a wink. Wrapping up in the blanket, Asra whispered a fire spell, waiting until the last of the chill was gone before putting on the clothes he took out for sleeping. He had nowhere to be today, and traveling with lack of sleep was dangerous now that the grail war was in progress.

Rubbing his arms, he went looking for the servant, taking the stairs as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, his limbs felt like dead weight, and they thumped until he was standing in the short hall. The chairs in front of the fireplace was empty, the pillow for Faust too. The kitchen was vacant, the basement…

"Gilgamesh?" Asra could feel his brow knitting. "Gilgamesh?!"

"_I am trying to sleep mongrel. _" The voice came across sleepy and irked.

Asra gasped, running back up the stairs to the guest bedroom. No… he wouldn't be here, Asra would have saw him when he first entered. With shaking hands, Asra moved to the door on the right side, twisting the knob with more force than necessary. When the wood creaked open he saw, Gilgamesh tucked under the covers, the faint wisps of blonde hair, the only proof of the servant sleeping under the blankets. He took the initiative to redecorate, crimson, sheer curtains surrounded the king sized bedding, an ornate chest in the corner.

"You can't be in here!" Asra shouted, stepping around the bed to its side. One of the bottles of wine they purchased yesterday sat half filled on the nightstand. "Gilgamesh!"

The mound didn't move, and Asra wondered if the servant was faking. He answered just fine a moment ago.

The nerve.

Focusing on the blanket, he mouthed another spell, intending to throw the covers off. Focusing on Archer would have been moot, since he was one of the knight classes. Even so, tossing the blanket was mild compared to the attempted drowning he endured hours ago. With a wave of his hand it fluttered before throwing itself to the foot of the bed, Gilgamesh's naked form revealing itself. He was sleeping on his stomach, arms under one of the massive pillows that littered the bed. His face was turned in Asra's direction when his eyes fluttered open to stare. 

Neither of them moved. Staring each other down for some time. Asra spoke first.

"Get. Out."

Archer rose to sit at the edge, revealing his full nudity to the magician. It took every ounce of Asra's restraint not to blush and turn away.

After clearing his throat, Asra continued. "And never do that again! I don't know if you are aware of this, but killing me kills you too!"

"It wouldn't be my first suicidal venture." 

The nerve!

Good to know he had a vastly uncaring servant willing to die to prove a point. Asra realized in that moment, he would have to be more cautious around the servant. He glared arms coming around himself in defense. Another chill was beginning to settle as well, and it won't be long before he got sick.

Gilgamesh leaned back onto his hands, head tilted as he took in Asra's quivering body, and the anger that shifted his eyes from lavender to amethyst. Asra could tell from the rising grin, that Gilgamesh noticed the faint blush on his cheeks too.

"I will forgive this trespass once." His legs opened further, watching the magician's gaze shift from anger to surprise as he tried in vain to avoid the view of his crotch. "Are you satisfied with your view mongrel?"

Choosing not to answer, much less comment on Gilgamesh's enticing endowments, Asra broke his gaze to look out the balcony window. The pink of the sky gave way to the foggy blue, with suspicious hints of dark gray. It would be raining soon. His stomach rumbled and Asra turned back to the servant. Gilgamesh stood in front of him, the piecing, ruby, snake like gaze holding his with an emotion he once saw on Lucio and the Devil.

He took three steps back, putting enough distance that he felt safe. It will never happen, not for as long as he lives. Taking a deep breath Asra held the man's gaze.

"You can't stay here Gilgamesh, this bedroom is for_"

"No."

The energy to fight left him, and Asra sighed rubbing at his eyes with weak hands. 

"I don't care anymore." He mumbled, glancing away from Archer's nudity for the second time. "I'm staying home. Don't bother me and don't ever touch me like that again."

"Do as you are told mongrel, and you need not fear harm again." The servant said body turned toward the dresser. Wood slid against wood as Gilgamesh pulled out clothing to wear.

With a roll of his eyes Asra left, stomping down the stairs to the kitchen. Now that _that_ was resolved, he needed to find Faust. She wasn't on the pillow, and he was sure she'd been sleeping there overnight.

"Faust, dear?" 

_"Morning!"_ She slithered from under the pillow, curling around his leg to his shoulder. 

"Morning." He replied rubbing a knuckle against her forehead. "I'll be home today, so you can explore if you want."

_"Explore!"_

Asra chuckled. "Alright. Stay safe. Don't stay out too late."

Her tongue tickled his chin before she followed his arm to the backdoor. It was in that moment Gilgamesh revealed himself, barefoot, wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. The sleeves were folded back to his elbows, collar open to reveal his neckline and the glinting golden necklace underneath. He passed the magician to sit in Asra's chair, staring into the fireplace. The doorbell rang twice before Asra realized he was dragging his eyes away from the servant. If Gilgamesh wasn't such a jerk and actually existed, Asra might have pursued him. He also would have regretted it, considering Gilgamesh's attitude and abusive tendencies. 

Still rubbing at his arms Asra answered the door, revealing the surprised delivery man. In his hands was a large box labeled 'fragile' in japanese.

"Overnight package delivery for… Ash-ra Al-na-...zar?"

"That's me." The magician lofted a brow wondering who would send this in such a rush.

"Signature please." 

The box was passed over and the man pulled a pen from his shirt pocket. Asra signed off, giving a gentle wave while the delivery man turned away. Using his foot to close the door, he hauled the box to the kitchen, catching the name on the delivery slip. It was from Nadia. Leaving it on the table, he grabbed the leftovers from the fridge, and put the rice and pork in the microwave. 

Knife in hand, Asra cut through the tape, the smell finding him before the sight. Even through the plastic wrapping, he knew the smell of pumpkin bread anywhere. On it was a taped note that simply read: 

'Hope you're safe.' -Muriel.

Next was the shimmer of burgundy, and Asra pulled out the shawl he thought he threw away. The tear near the center was mended over in the shape of animals. A snake, a cat, a raven, a wolf, and an owl, all littered the fabric. This had to be from Julian. A purple note was on the floor, having fallen when he pulled the cloth from the box. 

'Sorry.' It simply read signed off with the doctors and Portia's name. Asra laughed as he cradled the shawl close, wrapping it around himself. He immediately felt warmer. Julian must have dug through his throw aways to find it and since he was horrible with a needle, Portia must have helped sew in the animals. Last in the box was a smaller box with a note taped to it.

'Call me soon.' -Nadia. 

Asra opened the small box, pushing the larger one to the floor. The microwave beeped as he pulled the thin metal from the box, setting a kettle for tea. It was one of those knew touchscreens, already packed into a periwinkle case for protection from damage. It was a good thing he already knew how to use these things, otherwise Nadia would be pissed to see a letter drop from her ceiling. She had to be waiting. He pushed the power on and went for his food, stirring the rice and flipping the pork belly before starting the machine again.

Nadia's contact was already installed, along with Portia, Julian, and surprisingly Muriel. He never suspected Muriel would bother, but Noddy had very convincing ways. Tapping the option for video, he waited, watching as the phone rang once before he saw the familiar face and deep royal hair. She was already dressed in a light peach coat and khaki slacks. When she saw Asra's face. her eyes lit up as she called for the others.

"Its good to see you again Asra." Nadia greeted her smile wide and genuinely happy. Portia appeared alongside her, then Julian and Muriel. 

Asra waved. "Hi Noddy, Muriel, Ilya, Portia. How are you guys doing?"

He never realized he missed them until he saw them all in frame. Seeing them always made him regret traveling to Japan alone. 

"Are you safe?" Muriel spoke first, his gaze worried, but unflinching. 

Of course he would be. He and Muriel grew up together, and they have been looking out for each other ever since. Muriel was on of the reasons he found leaving Vesuvia so difficult. He would be crossed if he knew about Gilgamesh drowning him so Asra opted for an abbreviated version.

"I am. Thank you for the bread." Asra told him with a gentle smile. 

They didn't need to know about the abusive servant just yet. And he wasn't sure if this was something he could discuss with those not participating in the grail war. The microwave beeped again, so Asra propped up the phone with the phone box. It only took a moment for him to have his bowl of rice and pork on the table, and the leftover bowl of chopped chili from the fridge. The kettled whistled and Asra poured himself a large mug of chamomile tea. Taking his seat again, he picked up his chopsticks and took a bite, his stomach's increasing growls quieting after the second mouthful.

"Are you eating enough Asra? You're stuffing your face like a squirrel." Nadia asked shifting the phone to a longer position so that everyone was in a comfortable view without straining. 

The magician nodded, chewing his food before answering. "Didn't finish eating last night. I was too tired." 

"Did something happen?" Julian questioned, brow furrowing. He was dressed in his usual doctor gear, brunette hair still cut around his face. 

"It_" Gilgamesh appeared to his left in the doorway then, his face blank as he passed Asra to the fridge. Asra watched as the man rummaged through it before grabbing one of his milk teas. 

"Who is that handsome fellow?!" Portia exclaimed.

Asra blushed turning back to the phone to see an excited Portia, a wide eyed Muriel, and Nadia and Julian grinning. 

"Its not... what you think." But even as he said it, he realized that didn't sound believable at all. 

"Perhaps you should have waited until your lover left before calling." Nadia commented eyes rolling playfully. 

Julian howled with laughter, forcing the blush on his cheeks to darken. Gilgamesh stood beside him, a brow lofted on his forehead.

"What amusing friends you have." He commented, sparing the screen the briefest of glances. Asra could feel the heat radiating from the man, the smell of spices coming off him reminded the magician of home.

"Like I said…" Asra spoke as Julian's giggles died away. He could see him wiping away a tear. "Its not like that." 

He saw Gilgamesh move and thought nothing of it until a hand came under his chin switching his visage back to the servant. A thumb wiped at the corner of his mouth, clearing away sauce he didn't realize was there. With a smirk, Gilgamesh left, leaving a bewildered Asra back to his video. 

"Oh my…" Nadia gasped.

Muriel's eyes seemed ready to pop out his head. 

"No!" Asra blurted, using a hand to wipe at his mouth. His face felt extremely hot, almost as if he were feverish. "Guys he's a jerk. Trust me."

He didn't realize he said the wrong thing until he saw the quirk in all of their brows.

"Interesting... well its about time we left. City to run you know?" Nadia said elbowing Portia when she opened her mouth to protest. "Be sure to check in often yes?" 

"No Noddy, wait!" The call ended, everyone waving their goodbyes. "Damn him."

Leaning back as far as he could, he checked for Gilgamesh spotting him once more in his lounge chair, the bottle of tea held loosely in his grip. First the servant was trying to drown him in the tub and next wiping his mouth like some caring lover. 

What a confusing man. 

Absently Asra wondered if this was how the servant was in life. So many shifting moods would confuse even the most loyal of subjects. Turning back into his seat, Asra returned to his meal, scarfing down the remainder of his food. He put all of the empty dishes in the sink, took the large box with his and Nadia's address, and ripped it to pieces. He grabbed his tea and dragged the scraps to the fireplace, choosing to purposely ignore Gilgamesh's stare. Putting the tea on the low table, he moved aside Faust's pillow and started chucking in the scraps. Starting with the address labels. Smoke billowed and Asra held out a hand using a barrier to force it all up the chimney. 

He felt Gilgamesh's eyes on his face before meeting them, taking up his tea for a sip. When the last of the cardboard was in the fire, he turned to the man. 

"What?" Asra sighed around the cup, cradling it in his hands for warmth. There was the quiet rumble of thunder before rain pattered across the roof tiles, filling the silence along with the crackle of burning wood.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with mongrel."

"Right." Asra rose staring at the green chair for a moment before sitting in it. "Okay."

He pulled the quilt thrown over its back, then a book from the shelf next to the fireplace. Wrapping himself up tightly, he flipped through the book, eyes drooping at every page. He was glad he choose chamomile. The herb calming his nerves and making him sleepy. His last visage was of Gilgamesh watching him nod off. When he opened them again, the Magician of the arcana stood before him, an imitation of the shop in their background. 

"Its been a long time." The Magician spoke arms open in invitation.

With a grateful smile, Asra embraced the fox, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. When they finally pulled away, the Magician patted his head like so many times before. He led the way to the circled couch, the crystal ball sitting in the middle of the table. 

"I heard what happened with the Devil and you wanting to participate in this grail war." The Magician said, taking a seat, gesturing for Asra to do the same. "I'm glad you finally came."

"I couldn't avoid it if I wanted to." Asra gestured to the crimson lines decorating his upper arm. Seeing them here even in the Arcana's plane, felt like a marking of his soul. "But it's good to see you again. I was afraid to face you, so I avoided you to be honest."

"Yes your consciousness brought you here. I would be more than happy to lend it, if you would but accept me again." The crystal ball vanished, his own tarot deck appearing before them. "I can tell you seek guidance, and your servant seems less than giving."

"He's a jerk." Arsra snapped quickly. "Though I don't think he'll let anything happen to me."

The Magician chuckled, a finger perched under his snout. "I would be more cautious of his character. He was a fearsome ruler of his time. Crafty and cold. But wise and resilient. Worse than Lucio I would say." 

"You see," The Magician continued taking up the tarot, shuffling them before splitting it into three decks. "Unlike most rulers who die in battle before their promised time, Gilgamesh died of fatigue. The kind that comes with the price of a long extending Golden Age. Only Soloman was brave enough to face the King of Uruk and he failed. He lived every moment of his life defying the wishes of the gods. A recklessly bold feat but unnecessarily temperamental."

"I see." Asra leaned forward on the table, gaze focused on the tarot. He tapped the second deck. "Though I'm sure you know, I wanted to summon Enkidu."

The two left over decks were moved to the side. 

"Its a good thing you didn't." The Magician laid out nine cards in sets of three. "Gilgamesh is surprisingly, the less destructive of the two. Are you ready?"

"I am."Asra spoke, choosing not to comment about Enkidu.

The Magician flipped over the middle card of each set. Asra knew that the middle represented himself, and upon seeing the tower, he gulped, not looking forward to the omen it foretold. He hoped in spite of, that he would never have to hurt anyone.

Next were the cards on the right side, a representation of a past influence. Then the left, a future omen. When he saw the death card, he grimaced. For some reason, this spread confused him, and it was disturbing to see the major arcana in all three sets. Clearing his throat, he looked to the Magician for clarification. 

"As you know, I can only provide answers to one. You must figure out the others on your own." The Magician smiled. "A hint though for the first one. You obviously desire him because you are lonely."

Asra turned away, fighting away another blush that threatened his face. "He has a nice body, that's it." With a sigh he gestured to the second set displaying the tower, the devil, and the hierophant. "This one."

The Magician stared into his eyes, triggering a vision. 

"They will approach you." 

Asra scooted from the edge of the couch, watching as the scenery changed to two blank faced bodies surrounded by an ominous pink fog. One in a suit and the other in priestly collared attire. 

"Being wary of either." 

The figures turned around, backs facing each other.

"For a reckless decision will bring forth the unnatural disaster of both." 

The one in red crumpled from a knife to the back, the other choking on poison. Or was it laughing?

The shop came rushing back, the fox's eyes clearing from the fog of clairvoyance. The cards then collected themselves, gathering in a pile with the larger deck. Asra returned to his original seat, staring at the space the figures had been with a furrowed brow. 

"I understand your moral belief for not wanting to hurt anyone Asra." The Magician scratched his chin taking the cards. "But there are others who will not share this belief. So please, be cautious." 

He took up Asra's hand into his own placing the cards in his hands. The peace that came with it brought another smile to Asra's face. 

"I understand. Thank you."

The Magician patted his head again. "Then you should get going but only if you promise to come back."

"I will." Asra nodded, cradling the cards and holding them close. Tears glittered in his eyes. "Thank you."

He woke to Gilgamesh standing over him, the bottle of milk tea replaced with a glass of wine. The outside was dark, not from the rain, but from night fall, moonlight coming in through the front window. No surprise there since time passed differently in the Arcana realm. But upon refocusing on Gilgamesh, he saw the disturbed look on his face.

"Why are you crying mongrel?"

"Nothing." Asra sat up, feeling the cards in his grip, the magician card sitting faced up on top. He wiped away his tears. "Reconnected with a friend."

"Then get up. Since you insist on withholding mana, I expect dinner." 

Stretching, Asra pulled the blankets away, pushing the cards into his pajama pocket. He moved for the kitchen, taking only a moment to consider their dinner. Gilgamesh sat at the table, regarding him with curious glances. It wasn't until he was crouched, and picking through the bottom shelf of the fridge, when Gilgamesh toed his rear.

"What?" Asked an exasperated Asra.

"You said you were reconnecting with a friend. Who?" The question was followed by a sip of wine and a bored expression.

"I'm in tune with the Major Arcana." He answered counting off ingredients in his head.

After bouncing on the balls of his feet, Asra grabbed the steak fillets and as many of the veggies he could hold. Tempura would be delicious but he was craving a special kind of soup. Though it called for specific ingredients, the ability to substitute ingredients is what made it so famous in Vesuvia and adapted by many other cultures.

"I spoke with the Magician." Asra started again, dumping his load onto the counter. "He's a dear friend and I'm ashamed to say, I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Hmm. Continue."

Asra turned to him with a scowl. "I didn't think you cared."

"I am bored." Gilgamesh set his glass on the table, chin on his fist. "Continue with your story mongrel."

Turning back to the counter, Asra pulled a large stew pot from under the sink, then spices from the cabinet above. With a sigh, he turned to Gilgamesh again. He was in a good mood, and arguing with Gilgamesh easily tempered it. Either way, he wasn't sure why he grabbed these specific ingredients. The dish he wanted to make required two hands. He could either trade it or ask the pompous man to help. The man did say he was bored, but he was sure the man didn't mean to cure that boredom by helping him to cook.

"I received a vision…" Asra trailed off blinking at his bare feet. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. He glanced back up to meet Gilgamesh's eyes. "Can you… help… me?"

A golden brow lofted on the servants face forcing Asra to turn away with a sigh. Of course Gilgamesh wouldn't. Why would he do something stupid like ask? But, better he tried than never bothered.

"Nevermind I'll make something_" 

Asra flinched when Gilgamesh stood beside him, taking up the knife with an ease that made him uncomfortable. He stood there stupidly while Gilgamesh chopped mushrooms and aubergines with a speed that made his bracelets jingle. Clearing his throat, Asra put the pot on the stove before pulling another knife to help. 

"Thanks." With a deep breath, Asra thought back to the vision the Magician showed him. "It was about two people that I am bound to meet. That I have to make sure I'm not reckless or I will likely get someone killed."

"This is the grail war. Killing someone is a given." 

Asra started, watching the man scrape the chopped mushroom away before switching to the onion. Taking the oil, he poured some in and tossed in some spices. 

"I guess that's true." He stirred the contents absently with a spoon. "But in the vision, the two figures seemed to turn on one another, at least, that's what it looked like." 

"Hmm." 

The servant made no further comment, taking the cut beef and dropping them into the pot, startling him once more. 

"Do you even know what I'm making?"

"Dimlama." Gilgamesh chopped potatoes into cubes before dropping in the onions. "Describe the figures. No detail is too small."

"One was in a red suit. The other a priest I would think. It was wearing a priest collar." 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Gilgamesh smash the cabbage head before removing its core. The carrots, green onions, and peppers were already cut, so Asra took them and added them to the pot. Next was tomatoes, mushrooms, aubergines. Then cabbage soon followed and he covered everything when finished. 

"That should take about two hours. Unless you like the crunch in your cabbage."

Gilgamesh rinsed his hands before leaving, forcing Asra to clean on his own. He shouldn't have expected more though. When everything was cleaned and the pot simmering away, Asra grabbed a wine glass and joined the servant back in the living room. As expected the bottle was sitting on a bed of ice, Gilgamesh's glass already refilled. He poured himself a glass and sat down, glancing between the servant and the fire. 

For once, the man was quiet, twirling his glass with a tilt, pushing the liquid to the tip without it ever spilling. Those piercing rubies never left the fire, a hand under his chin as if he were deep in thought. He took a sip before resting his gaze on Asra.

"Any other omens?"

It was Asra's turn to look into the fire, a blush creeping across his cheeks for the umpteenth time. There was no point in Gilgamesh knowing about the first set, and the Magician already explained the second. But the third one… He took a gulp of wine.

"There were nine cards. Three sets of three to explain current events and my future. I told you the second one. The third one," Asra leaned back into the cushions as he thought back. "The cards were judgement, the hanging man, and death. The middle card represents_"

"I know what it represents." 

Asra gave a skeptical glance that Gilgamesh saw. 

"The priests and priestess that served under me, received their visions with help from the Arcana."

"Not the deities?" Asra asked pulling his feet into the chair. 

"I do not care for the gods, not then, not now."

"What about the people who did?"

"Anyone who worshipped them were put to death." Gilgamesh's eyes hardened and whatever progress Asra thought he made seemed mute. "Why worship beings who gave no reward but death and destruction when the mongrels failed to do so. As a king I can do just as much. But the mongrels would not have survived, and a king without subjects is no king."

The Magician wasn't kidding about the man being wise. He could bring forth no argument and he sat in a newfound silence. But then a thought crossed him, furrowing his brow deeply. 

"But you're not _my_ king… Are you going to kill me?"

"I never said all of my subjects were obedient." He took another sip nearly draining the glass. "I don't mind a differing opinion or two from time to time. Especially from my vassals." He finished gesturing in Asra's direction.

"I'm your vassal?!" The albino reared, blinking rapidly in disbelief. 

"I thought that was obvious."

"No I thought I was a ant/mongrel/stag?"

"You are. And you are my vassal. A king hardly travels without one, not unless he wants to."

Asra stared wide eyed into his lap, mouth gaping in utter confusion. Talking with Gilgamesh seemed to always leave him confused, or drowning in a tub.

"You said there were three sets." The man refilled his glass. "What of the other?"

"Not important. Irrelevant." Asra rose to refill his own glass too. 

Gilgamesh caught his arm, his grip warm but tight. He pulled Asra closer, forcing him to his knees. 

"Ow." Asra stated glaring at him.

"Do not withhold information from me." His head tilted obscuring one eye. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Asra pulled, but his grip tightened. He tried again, it hurt more. Sighing with obvious frustration, he sat, aware that sitting in between the servants legs gave the wrong impression.

"The cards were, the lovers, the fortune, and the emperor." 

"Ah. That one is obvious." Gilgamesh let go, the glimmer in his eyes that Asra saw earlier today returning. 

Taking his glass and the bottle, Asra scooted back to his side. The heat in his cheeks burning beyond his control. After refilling his glass he sat down, glaring without real reason at the fire. Gilgamesh burst into laughter, the deep baritone, frustrating Asra more and more. It was embarrassing, and Asra sat, twirling his wine, if only to keep from running to his room, or throwing the bottle at Gilgamesh's laughing face. 

He refused to admit the man had a nice laugh.

"I'm going to watch a movie." Asra commented, standing to grab the remote from above the fireplace. He put the bottle on the table along with his glass. Then switched his seating to the small couch, pulling a pillow to his lap, as if that would protect him from the mirth in Gilgamesh's eyes. 

"Keep laughing and I'll be calling you Goldie from now on."

"You need not be embarrassed." The man moved to sit beside him, kicking his feet onto the low table, glass still in hand. "Your desire for me is natural. Should I need it I will call for you."

"Hah. Never." He pushed Gilgamesh's arm away to no avail. "Besides, you tried to drown me. In my own tub."

"I already told you." A hand came around him and grabbed his face, forcing Asra to look at him. "Never disobey me, and you need not fear death by my hand."

His breath smelled like wine, and on any other person aside from his fiance, it would be horrible. But on the man in front of him, it was enticing, and it tempted him further. He broke away, giving up on it when it remained around his shoulders. Grabbing the remote from his lap, he flicked on the screen, selecting a random horror movie. 

He didn't realize he settled against the golden man until he rose to put on a pot of rice. He noticed upon his return, that Gilgamesh moved his arm so that he could sit. 

What an odd day it turned out to be. 

Brows furrowed when the movie ended, the thought of a smart hero and heroine raised a curious brow. They didn't trip as much as the others who died at the hands of the serial killer. Horror movies in the states portrayed much dumber, accident prone, people.

When he got up again, it was to follow the mouth-watering scent that permeated the house. He rose with a stretch, ignoring the smile on Gilgamesh's face, after turning off the tv. Dinner was laid out, Gilgamesh coming just as the last bowl was set. They ate in a comfortable silence, Asra debating all the while if he should watch another movie, or go to bed right after. He was still exhausted, having never gotten any sleep. Venturing into the Arcana realm didn't count. Gilgamesh ate half of his bowl before rising. 

"I am going out. Stay out of trouble."

Asra watched him leave, wondering where the servant took off to. He shrugged, finishing his own bowl soon after. He collected the dishes, packing the leftovers, and cleaning up. After putting out the fire, Asra made the long trek to the bathroom, randomly wondering what Gilgamesh would do if he tossed his things out of the master bedroom. Brushing his teeth came quickly, and before he knew it, he was turning off the light to his bedroom. Crawling into bed, Asra planted his face into the pillow, sighing deeply with relief. 

He reached down to grab the blankets, pulling them over while he faced the closet. He blinked blearily, squinting at the closet door. He rose, to openly stare. 

He never left the closet door open. Which meant that Gilgamesh went through his things. The jerk. He got up to close it, stomach dropping and doing flips. His pocket felt warm against his thigh. His cards were reacting… 

He stopped.

This feeling…

The door swung open, forcing Asra to his rear, kicking back until he hit the bed. The being in front of him was dressed in a deep midnight cloak wrapped around its waist, a mask made of skull over its face. It held a dagger at a crooked angle, and Asra realized quickly, that he was in a grail war, and that this servant was Assassin. Another figure emerged, more feminine than the first, from the closet, a similar mask over her face. 

There were _two_ assassins? 

Before he could blink, the figure lurched, dagger narrowly missing his arm. He scrambled, spells filtering through his mind. He was no match for a servant, at least not two of them. 

Damn it! Why did Gilgamesh have to leave now?!

The bed was flipped as he crawled under to reach the other side of the room, the female servant sidestepping to block the door. Now trapped in the corner, a spell came to mind, the same one he used to force the smoke up the chimney. He recited it quickly, erecting a barrier around him. The cards in his pocket were burning hot, hands shaking while he hesitated. He needed to save the command seals, but he was quite literally trapped in a corner. Assassin swung, blade coming through the barrier. When he retracted, the hole mended itself. 

"We must be quick. Before his servant returns." 

The voice of the servant was a lot raspier than he thought. As if they went their whole lives never speaking until now. In any case, that means they were waiting for him. This wasn't the time to reserve command seals. 

"By my command seal_!"

A crack sounded through the room, and everyone paused, even the servant at the door. It resonated again, the door denting inwards. The servants, let alone Asra, had no time to react as the door splintered into pieces, a portion of it smacking into the servant with the daggers. Pieces of wood fell around him, making him grateful he put up the barrier. The one in front of the door threw her dagger only for it to be sucked into a rippling golden circle. Gilgamesh flew through the open doorway, already clad in armor. He tackled her, rolling until he had her head in a choke hold, a sparkling, golden axe, coming out of the rippling circle the dagger was thrown into. He kicked the servant to ground, foot in her back before taking hold of the axe, and bringing it down swiftly over her neck. 

Asra shuddered, looking away as it snapped through the neck and wood in one slice. The head rolled to Asra's side of the corner, before vanishing in a poof of purplish black smoke and cerulean flames. The second assassin took advantage of the moment, hurling a dagger at Asra's throat, but another golden pool open, a sword flying through to deflect the blade. The servant hissed before bursting through the window, glass and wood shattering as swords and spears flew after him. He could hear the explosion of asphalt, curling himself tighter into the corner. 

"_Home!_" Faust slithered along the corner, seeming oblivious to the battle. "_Danger! Shiny! Safe!_" 

"Oh thank you Faust!" He hugged her close, and she coiled tighter to hug him back. She had sensed the danger he was facing and called for Gilgamesh herself. "You brilliant creature."

"You can stop cowering." Gilgamesh spoke from his spot in front of the hole where the window used to be. "The battle is finished."

Asra rose on shaky legs, tiptoeing around the blood burning away, and the glass littering the floor. Through the broken wood, the other servant was pinned to the ground like a display butterfly, head turned around backwards. One of its legs was missing, and he could only assume it was cut off, and judging by the rippling water, into the ocean. He only caught a glimpse before the weapons and body vanished, leaving gaping holes on the street. Its a good thing he lived somewhat far from neighbors, but the sound of broken glass and earth was bound to bring attention. 

"I need to do a spell." He told Gilgamesh. "We can't let people notice." 

Without waiting for approval, he wove a spell of mending repairing the hole in the wall. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do for the streets below or the glass that was blown out. His bed was a lost cause too, sheets ripped and pillows defeathered all over the floor. He could make a window of ice, he would have to buy actual glass later. A new bed too. Thinking of an ice spell, he waved a hand over the empty sqaure space. He slumped just as Gilgamesh returned to casual clothing, an arm catching him for support. 

"They were waiting for me. For you to leave." Asra righted himself, hands shaking even while clinging to Faust's body. "I didn't sense anything until I got to the closet."

"Calm yourself. It is the ability of the assassin class." Gilgamesh looked through the ice window at the damage on the street. "I noticed the disgusting worms yesterday night."

Asra nodded, shirt clenched in his grasp. "Thank you."

Gilgamesh observed the damage to the bedding and wood frame. He sighed stepping away to the doorway, pausing briefly to check back. 

"Come then. You have my permission to use my bed."

Asra jerked turning to face him. 

"You mean my bed?"

He cut his eyes at him, and Asra sighed helpless. He followed after, deciding he would clean up properly in the morning. Without being told, Faust melded to his body, providing him with some relief to his increasing paranoia. Gilgamesh led the way to the other bedroom, pulling off his shirt along the way. 

"Go to sleep. I will return after I wash the filth of those mongrels from my person." 

Asra nodded again, moving to close and lock the balcony doors. When he was sure it was locked he peeled back the exquisitely soft blankets, and equally soft sheets. But this wasn't all that surprising. This was Gilgamesh, a man bathed in luxury. He settled into the covers, flicking on the lights for reassurance. He stared at the closet.

"_There are no other servants. Sleep._" 

He sighed deeply, turning off the lamp and pulling up the blankets to his chin, then over his face. What a startling encounter for him to be hiding under the blanket. He turned onto his left side, the cards poking him in the thigh. They weren't hot anymore, and he reached to pull them out, placing them on the nightstand. 

"Thank you." He whispered to the cards. 

His eyes were drooping again when the door creaked. He shot up, only to see Gilgamesh closing the door, a towel drying his hair. He took a breath before laying down again, pulling the blankets back to his chin. Gilgamesh was naked _again_, circling around to the opposite side. The bed dipped with his weight, blankets pulling for a moment before the body settled next to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, an arm around his waist.

He didn't want to think that Gilgamesh would but…

"Are you naked?"

"You worry over trivial matters."

Asra moved his hips away. "Your dick on my leg is not a trivial matter."

"Get over it mongrel." The arm tightened around him, pulling him back to Gilgamesh's side. "You test my patience. Sleep."

He refused to admit that sleeping next to someone was comforting. So he turned his back, regretting it immediately when he felt the man press against him. He shifted to face him, taking in the calm expression. Gilgamesh wasn't a menacing servant with his eyes closed. He was a handsome man, with an amazing body. Right… trivial thoughts. With a yawn his eyes drooped again, sleep pulling at him until he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke, he noticed that his pajamas was lower on his hips, body spooned by a naked one. Fingers, Gilgamesh's fingers, dipped into his undershorts, curled against his pubes. He couldn't tell if the man was asleep, and when he adjusted at nearly eleven in the morning, those fingers dipped lower, and he jumped away.

He scrambled, scooting until he rolled onto the floor. 

"No." Asra stated when the blonde opened his eyes.

He watched him flex, fingers wiggling before bringing them to his lips, the tip of a tongue flicking over the index.

"Nope." Asra rose to his feet, chanting this as he fled the bedroom, tripping over himself. "No way in the great Gaia." 

Now in the hallway, Asra took the deep breath he'd forgotten to take. When his heart rate calmed, he headed for the bathroom, wanting to brush his teeth and get started on the mess in the guest bedroom. He was just putting toothpaste on his brush when Gilgamesh entered. A pair of trousers hung loose from hips, handlebar lines pulling taunt as he leaned against the doorway. Asra tried his best to ignore him, he really tried. But then he swallowed toothpaste and when he went to rinse his mouth, the water reacted to his nerves, splashing him and soaking the floor.

"What?" He asked finally, after drying his face and the tiles.

"We are going out today."

"That's it?" Asra put the towel in the hamper, squeezing pass the servant for the guest room. "I'll clean up first then shower."

Gilgamesh seemed intent on watching him, solely for the sake of watching him, knowing how flustered he was. Those eyes reminded him of the fingers curled above his crotch, and Asra cursed himself as he summoned the broom. He used a moving spell for the heavier pieces, sweeping the broken wood and glass into a pile. He broke the larger pieces, using the torn blanket as a makeshift bag. He was tying the bag when Gilgamesh spoke.

"Come here mongrel."

Asra stopped, debating if he should respond to the insulting title. Archer tossed the word around faithfully, as if it were actually a type of species humans used to identify themselves. 

He wouldn't.

There were so many lines Gilgamesh was crossing as a servant, and he needed to take a stand.

"I know you hear me calling you." 

Asra sighed, fixing him with a glare. 

"Are you talking to me?" He knotted the bag a final time before standing. "I don't know any _mongrels_ here, sorry."

"Asra."

He wasn't prepared for the way his name rolled off that snarky tongue. The levelled gaze he was forced to face when he turned around. The shiver that licked his spine, awakening feelings that's been buried for five long years. This was only because he was lonely. Helpful advice the Magician lent him inside the arcana realm. He was only feeling this way toward Gilgamesh because he was lonely. With a shuddering breath, he grabbed the bag heaving it to the bare doorway. Gilgamesh once again leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

He needed to get another door too. 

"What is it?" He asked, mental fatigue leaving him too weary to pull from the hand coming around his waist. He did shift when it reached lower, making sure to keep it from grabbing his behind.

"There is something in the window."

Asra turned around, seeing the raven batting against the ice. There were two of them, the envelopes in their beaks tapping the window. The hand that was curling around his waist finally squeezed his rear, earning a startled gasp. 

"Really?!" The albino exclaimed, pulling away. 

He moved over to the window waving a hand over the ice to dispel it. The two birds flew in, fluttering to the ground. Outside, the holes in the street had been mended, a bus rolling over the asphalt unbothered. He never realized it was the Overseers job to mend noticeable damage. It could also be why he never saw the cargo pit on the news. Before Asra could step closer to the animals, a sword skewered both birds, the bodies vanishing in smoke. 

Familiars… but they seemed harmless. No random explosions or threats so far.

He picked up the abandoned letters, one marked with a pair of crossed keys, the other one marked with the endangered leopard cat and the name Tohsaka. He opened the letter with the cross keys, reading it as he passed Gilgamesh with the faux trash bag. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he gasped, dropping the cloth at the bottom. With shaking hands, he moved to the short couch, taking up the remote and flicking on the tv to the news. 

The anchorman was detailing the graphic findings of several children, blurring out the sighting of blood and guts spilled all over the park. The children were horribly posed over playground instruments, faces frozen with the fear they felt. There were twelve of them, and Asra sank to the couch, hand covering his mouth. He saw Gilgamesh kicking the bag he abandoned by the door, gaze flicking over the screen with disinterest. Instead of helping, the man changed into something to wear, a pair of dark slacks, a v-neck shirt and a leather jacket thrown over it. 

"The letter is from the Overseer." He watched the man take the seat beside him before continuing. "Its a rule change. To stop Caster and his master. He's killing children for sport."

"Hmm." Gilgamesh crossed a leg over the other. "And the other?"

Asra stared at the envelope hanging loosely from his grip. With a shuddering breath, he opened it, trying to block out the anchorman detailing the horrible things done to those children. He read the contents quickly, pushing both papers to the coffee table when finished. 

"Someone by the name of Tokiomi Tohsaka, wants to propose an alliance for defeating Caster." Asra settled into the couch, hands clenched over his chin. "He wants to meet tomorrow over brunch."

"Then we will meet them."

"What if he is the master of Assassin from last night? And what about Caster and his master?" Asra stared at the screen before flicking it off. Nothing disturbed him more than seeing children torn apart like that. "They could hurt more children."

"Until the mongrel comes out of hiding, there is nothing to do." Gilgamesh gazed at him from the side. "Before you speak, do not think I will go scouring the night in search of them. Such a thing is beneath me."

Asra's shoulders sagged. He did have a point. "And Tohsaka?"

"Until I can confirm his ownership of Assassin. We will meet." He turned to Asra fully, eyes roaming over him, lingering over his curled back. "I am curious as to what they have to say."

"Alright." Asra nodded blankly. "Who in their right mind would target defenseless children?"

Gilgamesh scoffed. "Stop lingering on the issue. Go and get changed. I have already extended the courtesy of moving your things to my room."

"Why?" He asked, mouth turned in confusion. 

"I have an inkling as to the identity of that servant, and if this proves true, it will not be safe for you to sleep alone. Now go."

With a deep sigh, Asra rose, stepping over the servant's legs. After moving the bag to the front door, he hurried upstairs, wanting to take a quick shower. He was dumping water over his hair when he heard the steps, Gilgamesh appearing within the doorway. The man was clearly impatient today, because in his hands was a pair of jeans, the slim ones Nadia got him after Portia set him up for a blind date, and the long sleeve tunic with shiny pearl buttons. 

And the laced boxers Julian pranked him with on his birthday.

"Stay out of my things!" Asra stood quickly, grabbing a towel and covering his nudity. 

A blush, feverishly hot was spreading over his face and neck, giving his skin tone a russet effect. He thought having an amber skin tone helped in disguising such a thing. He learned the hard way that such a thing was pure myth, especially when he caught himself in the mirror. He wrapped the towel around himself, clinging to the cloth incase Gilgamesh got any ideas. The man has been touchy feely lately, and it made him nervous. 

"You need not be embarrassed. I have seen you naked before." Gilgamesh spoke, tossing the garments over the bench he pushed under the shelf with the salt and oils. Gilgamesh lifted the boxers to eye level. "You will wear these. I believe they will make your perky rear even more enticing."

"Gee… thanks." Asra gestured to the bench. "Put it down. And get out."

Gilgamesh held out the underwear for him to take and in that moment, Asra knew exactly what Gilgamesh was trying to do. He laughed to himself, eyes rolling at the servant's audacity. Lucio pulled something like this, assuming that with the loss of his fiance he would fall for him if the man bought him enough things. He wasn't the materialistic type, not for the things Lucio wanted him to have, and he considered Lucio's type unattractive.

Gilgamesh, on the other hand, was a type completely opposite of Lucio. Sure they were both blonde with jewel like eyes, but Gilgamesh was vastly smarter. The muscle along his body evenly distributed, and just enough to prove strength without being bulky. The manner of his dress seemed edgy while carrying an elegance that he only ever saw on nobility. Noddy dressed in a similar fashion, only wearing jewelry that paired well with each outfit. It was that moment he remembered the visage of Gilgamesh he saw yesterday and a dangerous thought crossed his mind. 

He shook it away, taking the underwear from the blonde's hand and hiding behind the one panel partition. He never needed it before, and he honestly thought about tossing it since it came with the house, it originally being in the guestroom. He was grateful for it now. Drying his hair, he dropped the towel, pulling on the underwear. They weren't lewd by any means, it was just made to show off the perkiness of a man's butt. He knew he had one, he wasn't blind nor stupid. He just never went around trying to show it off. And these underwear paired with those pants, was bound to draw eyes. 

He was going to ask Gilgamesh to pass him his clothes, only to find the man holding them from behind. He saw him naked again and bent over no less. He tossed the tunic at Asra first, then the pants, those eyes lingering as he tried to bend away from the man's gaze. When the jeans were buttoned Asra moved the partition away rolling his eyes again at the servants audacity. And he figured in that moment, he'd get the servant back.

"You need not be embarrassed." The man's brow lofted at that, and Asra continued, mimicking the words Gilgamesh spoke to him yesterday. It took every ounce of him not to smile. "Your desire for me is natural. If I have need for you, I will call for you." 

Gilgamesh burst into laughter, the deep baritone filling Asra with a surge of heat and desire.

"Then we have ourselves a bargain… Asra." He gestured to the door. "Go on then."

Asra left the bathroom, knowing Gilgamesh was watching him from behind. He went into the master bedroom, grabbing his cards, the emerald corded necklace given to him by his fiance, and the choker necklace. He clipped on his decorative card box and tucked away his tarot cards. When he was finished he nearly ran into Gilgamesh, just now noticing the glinting garnet studs in his ear. He was taking all of him in, as if he needed the man's approval. 

"Very nice." He grabbed Asra's hand, forcing him to spin. "You will dress similarly moving forward."

The nerve.

"Right. Whatever." Asra pulled away, leaving the bedroom. 

Once back on the first floor, he grabbed his wallet from his satchel, and hid the phone in the bookshelf. Grabbing his shawl from the green chair he waited for Gilgamesh to join him, pulling on his shoes, the boots that stopped at his calf. The man appeared no more than a moment later, hands in his pocket. 

"Leave your wallet. I will handle the purchases."

"If it means being indebted to you, no thanks." Asra checked the knot on the cloth before picking it up again.

"No debt will be accumulated." He took the wallet, tossing it to the couch where it bounced and landed on the table. "Continue to please me and I may yet reward you with other things."

He chose not to answer that, heaving the bag past the front door, and to the garbage at the end of the walk way. With that taken care of, he followed after Gilgamesh through a rippling gate. The chill of raw magic passing over him, before the natural cool of Japan's autumn. The markets and stores, surprisingly still flourished despite the death of the children at Casters hand. Asra could only hope that they stopped Caster and his master soon.

He paid special attention to the area, needing to find a shop selling beds and futons. If he was going to still be sleeping in the room with Gilgamesh, having a futon on hand was essential. He also needed to find someone to replace the door and window, both if at all possible. Still unsure, he stopped at a stall selling yakitori. Remembering he didn't have his wallet, he waited for Gilgamesh to wander over. 

"Four please." He said in Japanese. "Also, do you know of a place that sells furniture?"

The woman, youthful, with a mask over her face, and an apron, paused to think. 

"Up the street, there is a mall. Look for big glass doors." Four steaming sticks were passed over in a clear plastic tray that fogged immediately. "Are you new to Japan? Staying maybe?"

"Yes, I… well, we moved recently." He took them, waiting for Gilgamesh to pay. "Thank you very much."

"You two make a cute couple." The man beside her waved them both off, and the woman nodded. "Enjoy!"

Asra's mouth opened and shut, bowing his thanks. No point in correcting them, it would mean coming up with an explanation. He followed after Gilgamesh who seemed curious about the next stall. It was a gaming stall, with the chance to win prizes if he got the rare red ball. He bit into one of the yakitori sticks, watching as Gilgamesh was given a customary spin. 

It was the kind of stall raised by a large and rich business company, a hotel from the looks of it. The prizes were mostly coupons for free stays and meals, with the two grand prizes being a chance to earn 2 million yen or a free car. Even Asra had to admit, it was the most obscene thing, where the wins were rarer then a red moon. 

A tourist trap. 

A trap that Gilgamesh fell for. 

"What are you hoping for?" Asra questioned, finishing the stick with a smack of his lips.

Gilgamesh passed him a glance before pointing to the car, the top grand prize. 

"These games are rigged." He informed easing the chicken off a second stick. "You'll be spinning that wheel forever."

"You'd be surprised." On the first try, the red ball fell, and Asra's eyes widened with the surprise Gilgamesh spoke of.

"Congratulations!" The man dressed in a short yukata then spun the wheel of prizes.

It landed on the car, and the man and several passersby lost it. Cheering and throwing confetti, some of it getting into Asra's gaping mouth. The seller produced papers, Gilgamesh signing off with ease. People continued to congratulate the servant until the pair reached the mall the yakitori seller spoke of. The most disturbing thing about it, was how Gilgamesh's face never changed, hand still in his pocket the entire time, the other carrying the papers for his new car. Almost as if he knew he would win. Following the signs, Asra pointed to a map, only for Gilgamesh to pull him into the nearest bathroom with the largest stall. 

"How did you do that?" He asked while another circle appeared big enough to fit them both. "Are you lucky or something?"

"You could call it that." He put a foot through. "Remain here for a moment."

"Where are you_" 

He was gone, the circle disappearing behind him. With a huff Asra sat over the open toilet, finishing out the remainder of the yakitori. Gilgamesh could just buy more since he was so lucky. He took no more than ten minutes, reappearing in a mist of shimmering gold with a pleased smile. The papers he was holding was gone too, and he looked down at Asra with amused eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"To claim my prize." When he saw the confused look on Asra's face he continued. "It now sits within my treasury, until I see fit to use it."

Asra shook his head, not wanting to think of when Gilgamesh might deem it fit to drive a car. He exited the stall, receiving stares when the blonde followed behind him. It dawned quickly how it looked, and he shrugged, scratching at his scalp with a tired sigh. They wandered around the mall a bit marveling at the size of the place. He was sure they passed at least thirty shops or so, but the halls seemed to never end. As promised, plenty of people stared, not at him but at his butt. The only time Gilgmaesh touched him, was whenever someone winked their interest, grabbing his hand in a possessive manner.

Eventually they found the furniture store and he spoke with a clerk, while Gilgamesh laid on one of those in-store test beds waiting for him. It was bigger than the one in the master bedroom, and that bedding was a king size. Just like that, he killed three birds with one stone, leaving without paying, because they just so happen to be the one-hundredth thousand customer. 

Or well, Gilgamesh was. 

They got bentos for lunch, and a free cheesecake, and more clothes, and shoes, and blankets and curtains. Once they were free of the massive place, they sat at a park bench, the sun once again setting, bags sent away via another gate. Now that he thought about it, the only time he really saw Gilgamesh pay for anything, was for the scarves and jacket the previous day, and today for the yakitori sticks. It seemed Gilgamesh need only pay once before being drowned in gifts and luxury. 

"I need to take you to a casino. Maybe get some scratch outs too." Asra chuckled. "Better than working. Unless you are treating me like an escort. Which I suppose I don't mind, considering." 

"Hmm, maybe. All the treasures of the world are mine. Wealth is attracted to me, like bees to flowers." Gilgamesh threw an arm around him when a pair of girls passed, giggling with excitement. "Besides, I need not pay for what is already mine." This was emphasized by that arm squeezing his waist.

He stretched, forcing some space between them, watching Gilgamesh who seemed occupied by something off to the left. He leaned forward, peering past him to see what had the man's attention. It was a large, burly sort of man, traveling with a teen. Asra could swear he saw that man before somewhere. He just couldn't pinpoint where. The pair spotted them, but only the large man approached, leaving the teen behind. The boy seemed to throw a fit but the man continued walking until he was standing in front of them.

"Rider." Gilgamesh stated, his eyes narrowed at the servant.

Asra slapped his forehead. That's who he was. 

"Archer. Call me Alexi, it fits my disguise. And what of you? Any new nicknames?" He smiled wide, gazing over Asra. "What a lovely master you have there."

"_Your_ majesty." Gilgamesh crossed his legs, completely unbothered by the large man standing over him. "What do you want Rider?

"Fine. Be like that then." Rider put his hands on his hips, pouting a bit. "I am holding a king's banquet tonight. I have come to invite you, to speak as Kings. You can bring your master if you want."

"I will consider it."

"I look forward to it." The man laughed, a rusty sound that had Asra grimacing. "See you then Archer! Beautiful master!"

Rider left, the teen pointing at them, before shaking a fist at Rider. 

"Are you going?" Asra asked, crossing his own legs watching the pair leave, becoming indistinguishable from the crowd.

"I will consider it."

"Right." Asra stretched, yawning as he rose to his feet. "Are you ready to go? I want to hang around a bit more, and let Faust out later. She likes exploring the area."

"Then we shall leave." Gilgamesh rose holding out his hand for Asra to take.

He stared at it with an upturned brow. 

"You may address me as Goldie in public. But remember your place."

"We are _not_ pretending to be lovers." Asra concluded with a harsh whisper. They were gathering more stares, smiles and whispers of curiosity.

"How else would you explain us traveling together, living in the same house?"

He had nothing to say. No argument, to explain to anyone, why they would be together, knowing he couldn't speak about the grail war. With a reluctant exhale, he took Gilgamesh's extended hand, ignoring the smug smile that spread across his face. He just _ had_ to refer to himself as an escort. He huffed, allowing himself to be lured down the familiar street to the park. Once there, they wandered, following the trails, stopping every once in a while to admire Japan's native red maples, and stray cats that brushed against his ankles. He even saw a fox cub curled under a shrine. Another thing to admire about Japan's customs. Gilgamesh was a bit more reserved, but Asra knew he was observing him.

The night cooled. The urge to curl into the man resurfacing. 

This was the price he paid for choosing to be alone for five years. 

The sun was past the horizon by the time they passed through the park, the moon rising as its iridescent glow settled over them. Gilgamesh stopped, face turned toward the horizon, and the patch of woods further west. He couldn't help but admire the scene. He choose to live by the ocean because of his affinity for water, but his love for nature, made him wish he had chosen to live by the woods with perhaps some view of the sea. It made him miss his garden in Nopal.

"We will not be going home." Gilgamesh spoke, turning toward Asra. 

"The so called King's banquet." 

"Indeed." 

There was no way Gilgamesh could resist, so Asra nodded. Another circle appeared, Gilgamesh trading his casual clothing for his full armor. The metal felt cold, a complete contrast to the warmth of the blonde's hand. He let go once they passed through, appearing before a garden. Though he couldn't call it a garden considering the lack of flowers and such. There seemed to have been a battle, with the damage to the surrounding structure. Before them was Rider and his master, as well as Saber and her master. The servants seemed to be passing a ladle between them, drinking from a barrel of wine. 

Gilgamesh stepped forward, frown deepening as he took in the area. Asra could tell from the crooked eyebrow that he was getting pissed. Asra blew a breath, waiting… They were having such a good time mere moments ago.

"You chose to hold a banquet in a depressing place such as this?" He glared at the Rider servant, Saber turned toward him in preparation for a battle. The other master's seem flustered as well. "How will you recompense me for this trespass, or do you perhaps seek death in such a poor place?"

"Now hold on Archer." Rider held out the ladle for Archer to take. "We aren't here to fight, but talk of who is worthy of the grail, and drink."

"What is this disgusting swill?" Gilgamesh said after taking a whiff before thrusting it away. Asra felt the crackle of increasing anger, holding out a hand to stave him. "You thought we could discern a hierarchy of heroic spirits with this?"

Rider took back the ladle, peering at it in confusion. "This was the best in the market."

Both Asra and Gilgamesh scoffed at that. He never thought Rider, or rather, Iskander would be such an idiot when it came to market places. Asra kneeled to sit, acknowledging with a sigh that there would be no battle.

"You are pitifully ignorant of true drink. Of course you would believe that." The gate opened once more, a jug appearing along with four cups. "Behold, this is the drink of a true king."

"Ohh." Rider filled all four cups before tasting the beverage. "Oh my! Magnificent!" 

Understanding the incentive, Asra took up the fourth, sitting just behind Gilgamesh's right shoulder. He had a view of all of them, without being apart of the circle. He tested the wine, gasping at the sweet and invigorating flavor. This was delicious. To think Gilgamesh had been sipping on this without sharing, was kind of offensive. Too bad he couldn't share with Noddy, she would without a doubt, love this.

"My gate houses the finest of drinks and the finest of swords." Gilgamesh smarted, smiling into his goblet. "Now admit your folly, and behold your true king."

"It is indeed a magnificent drink. But the holy grail is not a drinking cup. What wish would you have the grail grant then Archer, if you are so sure to win?"

"Do not cast aspersions mongrel." Gilgamesh took a sip pointing at Rider with an index. "All treasures irrevocably trace their origins to my treasure house. And if the grail is a treasure also, then it is undoubtedly already mine."

Asra swallowed, considering the notion. That statement, meant that everything, even the jewels and bracelet that he received from his fiance, all belonged to Gilgamesh, and that he should be asking permission to wear his own things. He grimaced, taking a gulp of wine. 

"Your words are no different than Caster's senseless and insane rants." Saber took a calculated drink. "I would think even your master would agree, judging by the look on his face."

Asra gave her a look, silently begging to be left out of the conversation. No egotistical talks for him. 

"Come now, let us not be rude." Rider chuckled. "So then, are you saying that if we desire the grail, we should get your permission?"

"Of course, but do not forget, I need not reward mongrels of your ilk. My magnanimity is limited to myself and my vassals." 

That would explain the fourth cup. He could keep up with that. 

"Meaning Rider, you need only swear fealty, and I would lend a grail or two." 

Asra choked, staring at the side of Gilgamesh's face. He was fighting in the grail war for nothing, unless Gilgamesh was being a pompous ass. They would be having a long talk when they got home.

"I think I now have an idea as to Archer's identity." He winked at Asra. "Sorry Archer, but it has always been my style to take what I want."

"That makes you not but a common thief, and for breaking the law, my law which I set forth, I will take great pleasure in killing you."

"Of course. I would expect nothing less." Rider laughed, the deep sound making Asra scowl. "I will make sure to raid your storehouse dry." He refilled Archer's cup, then Asra's, followed by his own. "But allow me to finish this drink first. We will have plenty of time to kill each other later."

There was a moment of silence, Asra glancing over both of them before settling on Saber. A deep frown was turning her face, gaze narrowed at Rider. He could only assume, that from this point going forward, this talk was about to get serious.

"Rider…" He looked up at her, brows raised in curiosity. "A moment ago you agreed that the ownership of the grail lies with another, and yet you would just take it? What makes the grail so important that you would cast those morals aside?"

All eyes turned to Rider, including his own as they waited for a response. The burly man downed his drink, and Asra spotted the faint blush he seemed to be hiding behind the cup. 

"Hmmm… Reincarnation."

"Huh?" Gilgamesh's lip snarked, another glare settling over his face.

"Wait a minute?!" The master came running over, grabbing at the servants shoulders. "I thought you wanted to conquer the_!"

A pop sounded across the area, the boy flying back to land in a heap on the ground. It would seem he wasn't the only master with an abusive servant.

"Fool." Rider commented, gazing into the sky. "As if I would leave conquering the world to a cup."

"You would steal from me for something so meager?" Gilgamesh snapped his gaze intensifying.

"We may have a presence in this world, but ultimately we remain servants. I wish to live as flesh and blood, conquering the world with my own two hands. And if it means stealing the grail from you then so be it." 

Asra settled onto his butt, folding his legs. That made sense and he absently wondered if Gilgamesh wished for the same. The man never spoke of a wish. He drained his cup a second time. Gilgamesh traded with him, gesturing for Rider to refill the empty one. 

"That hardly seems fitting," Saber commented, gaze hardening as she stared at the other servant. "Of how a king should act."

"Oh, and what would you wish for the holy grail?" Rider asked, refilling his cup a third time. 

Saber sighed, casting her eyes away for a moment. When she met their eyes, she was stern and steadfast.

"I wish to save my homeland from its fate of destruction." 

Asra's mouth dropped, eyes wide as he openly gaped at her. "You mean, changing… what happened." Asra clarified, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

Her wish was similar to his own, and his mouth snapped shut, if only to keep from saying anything further. 

"What is it? If you mean to say something then please say so." She said to him.

Asra looked away, staring into his cup. He gave her a weak smile, fingers clenching the gold to keep from shaking. 

"Say anything, would make me a hypocrite." He whispered, downing the glass in one gulp. 

An emotional hypocrite.

Blinking quickly he stared into his cup. He was beginning to feel the effects of the potent brew and this was his third cup. He knew Gilgamesh was leering, a smile gracing his features. 

"Hold on King of Knights, you mean to say that you would erase the marks that you have made on history?" Rider questioned. 

It was then Asra realized who Saber was, and gawked at the realization, that the king of Camelot, was a woman. This was King Arthur. Scratching at his cheek, he saw the look on Rider's face, and couldn't fathom why he seemed upset. Gilgamesh giggled, and Asra lofted a brow. He never heard him giggle before.

"My beloved country was destroyed, why is my sadness about that so strange that you would laugh?"

Gilgamesh snorted snickering into his cup. 

"A king should be willing to make any sacrifice for his country, devote himself to the people if he wants it to flourish. If I am to ensure its survival, I must make amends."

"You are wrong. It is the people who should devote themselves to the king." Rider spoke, eyes hard.

"Impossible! Those are the words of a tyrant! A just rule, guided by just laws is the proper makings of a king's reign. Worthless is a king who fails to protect the weak while aiding the selfishness of the strong!" She snapped, rising to her feet. "You are a king who chose his own greed over the prosperity of his people, I do not expect you to understand."

Sho sounded like Nadia, and if she were here, the two would get along so well. Absently he wondered if Saber would slap Rider, like Nadia wished once upon a time ago. 

"A king without greed is worse than a figurehead!" Rider shouted slamming his cup. "A king who lacks this, is nothing worth following, a fool. Only someone who is ignorant would lead his people to make a choice and take action, then insult them by undoing the very actions, they chose to do for their king! What is a king who would cast aside those choices, simply because the king regretted the manner in which he reigned?!"

Saber started, a dark look coming over her face, as if she were lost in a painful memory. He squashed the urge to hug her, knowing it would be rude to do so. He understood both points, but he couldn't believe Rider would sit here acting like a King can't hope for something better. Everyone, from the baker to the president, to kings, have regrets.

"Haha." Gilgamesh was laughing again. 

"Why do you laugh?" She asked of him.

"Your anguished face, reminded me of a virgin who showered me with love as she lay deflowered in my bed." He smirked. "A woman after my own heart." 

"Seriously?!" Asra exclaimed throwing his hands to the air. "That's creepy!" 

Saber glared at him, her hand clenching as if aching for a weapon to strike Gilgamesh with. He gave her an apologetic smile, taking in the scowl Saber and Rider continued to direct at one another. He sat there thinking, wondering why Rider would be so upset with another king's decision, and why Saber was willing to sacrifice so much _after_ the fact. Then it hit him, the different, strongly held beliefs between Saber and Rider.

"Do you both think that…" Asra spoke without realizing. "That the reasons you two think so differently, is because of the way you were raised?"

Eyes turned to him, brows lofting for him to continue. 

"I mean no offence to you Saber, but women were raised to act a certain way, giving themselves up as a person, to feed the prosperity of others. Even those born into nobility. I think its safe to say that you were raised to be a woman, even while taught to act like a man. They knew you couldn't be both, and even still… This makes you an eternal slave to what is right, without acknowledging when you might be doing something wrong. And then there are males raised to go around taking things, regardless of how others feel, be it person, place, or thing." 

"No offense to you Rider, but I have a friend who governs a country, and she hears those exact same words everyday because she is a woman, expected to give up herself as a person, to feed the prosperity of males taught to take without question. She ignores this, doing what she feels is right, even if it means undoing the decisions of those faithful to her. 

"You two are products of your time, and because of this, you don't get to scold each other because of what you chose to do for your people." He gestured to Rider. "Your people wanted to know more about the world." Then he waved at Saber. "And your people wanted a kind and just king."

He held out his cup again, Rider pouring the last of the wine in. He downed it in one gulp, taking a deep breath. 

"If it makes you both feel better. You're both shitty rulers. Because how you both ruled, got you both killed, betrayed by someone you thought you could trust, heirs slain, and country torn apart by civil war. A tyrant and a martyr met the same end. So there is nothing to argue about."

Gilgamesh burst into a fit, shoulders shaking as he keeled over. When he noticed the look on both of their faces, he cleared his throat, staring at the ground. Rider soon joined in on the laughter, Saber the only one who continued to stare. 

"You master is wise beyond his years." Rider said, eyes switching over to Gilgamesh. "An intelligent beauty."

"No." Asra corrected, rolling his eyes. "The people today are just learning from the mistakes you all made years ago."

"Even so," Rider cast his eyes upon Saber, gaze narrowed. "Saber does not have the right to undo all the lives of today, because she cannot accept the mistakes she made in the past."

"Bastard." She growled, an invisible weapon appearing in her hand. 

Multiple dark masses appeared, behind the teen, on the roofs, in the patches of grass. Rider's master scurried away, the woman in white hurrying to Saber's side. There were so many of them, and he realized he was stupid to believe that Assassin had been defeated. 

"Why are there so many?" The teen asked, echoing his thoughts.

"We are one divided into many." One of them responded.

"A servant with many shadows, reflecting many minds." Another spoke.

"And one." A few of them echoed.

Asra wasn't in the mood for riddles, not after four cups of wine. But he also understood why Gilgamesh didn't want him sleeping alone.

"Hassan-I-Sabah." Gilgamesh whispered to him. "Just as I thought."

"A servant with a body for each of his multiple personalities." The teen spoke from behind Rider. "But that's impossible."

Asra hiccuped a laugh. The size of his servant was impossible. 

"Calm down boy. There is no need for worry. Even they can be civilized."

"So you will invite them to our banquet?" Gilgamesh asked, pulling Asra closer.

"Of course, all are welcome to the king's banquet to hear the wisdom of kings." He ladled the wine from the barrel, and Asra thought that was a bit discriminatory. Only because he got to taste the exquisite wine Archer produced from the gate. "For those of you who would join us, come and have a cup. This drink is as your blood!"

It happened too fast for him to register, but when he saw the stain soaking into Rider's shoulder, he shrugged. He wasn't sure where Rider got that shirt, but it was hideous. 

"Good riddance." He mumbled, the golden blonde squeezing his thigh in return.

"Hmm." The man stood, back turning to the group. "I did say the drink was as your blood. And all of it, will be spilled tonight." His entire wardrobe changed, wind picking up and sending everything into a frenzy. "Archer, Saber, tell me… does a king stand alone?"

"Indeed. A king stands alone." Saber answered, arm thrown over her master.

Asra thought it depended on the king, but what the hell would he know. Hiding in Gilgamesh's shoulder, he waited for the ominous wind to pass before peeking out. The entire scenery had changed, nothing but sandy plains surrounded them. In the distance, he could see people marching, all the assassins gathered on one side. 

"Its a reality marble." The silver-haired woman said.

An ability to alter the real world to fit the one Iskander once lived. A dangerous ability, with an open terrain. Assassin was at a severe disadvantage. Gilgamesh was taking it all in, a brow quirked with bored interest. Like Gilgamesh's weapons, each of the soldiers had their own distinct features. Asra couldn't help but wonder, if Rider had as many soldiers as Gilgamesh's treasury.

"I don't think you understand." A horse galloped to Rider's side, rubbing against his hand. "Allow me to show you how a king stands, Saber, when faced with an adversary like this one."

He mounted the mare, pulling a sword from his belt, holding it to the eternal sky. The soldiers cheered, pulling weapons and readying their spears. For a moment, he wondered if Rider would attack them as well, only for the soldiers to run forward, zipping past them for the fleeing Assassins. He clung to Gilgamesh's arm, refusing to watch as each of the Assassins was killed, brutally outnumbered by Rider's noble phantasm. 

He hid his face again, not wanting to lose his stomach. He still couldn't bare to watch people being killed. Not even if those same people tried to kill him. But he couldn't block out the sounds. The effects of the liquor soon became overridden with screams as the Assassins were killed. When it was finally over, Rider cheered, the soldiers of his army shouting with him. He couldn't see anyone past all of the legs, and shields and armor, but he was grateful. He could go his whole life without witnessing something so gruesome. 

The sand and the soldiers began to fade away, the sky darkening to reveal the full glisten of the moon once more. Gilgamesh let go of his thigh, Rider retaking his seat by the forgotten barrel. He gave himself a cup from it, grimacing when it hit his tongue.

He sighed. "That ending wasn't as fun as I thought."

Asra could feel his brows furrowing, his cheeks clenching hard enough to reveal his dimples. Death and murder, was nothing to gloat or take joy in. And if that was how Rider felt about his defeat of Assassin, then he was no better than Caster. 

"You won. Get over it." Asra smarted glaring at him. "Why take joy in it?"

"A sensitive sort." Rider sighed again, rising to his feet. "I shall take my leave then."

"Hold on Rider, I am not finished." Saber spoke, directing her green eyes to Rider. Funny how he thought they were blue. They appear blue even now.

"Hold your tongue Saber. This banquet was a talk amongst Kings. I no longer recognize you as king." The servant mounted his chariot, his master following behind. Not once did he turn to face her. 

"Wha_!" Asra smacked his forehead. "I'm not a king Rider."

"Perhaps, but you speak with more wisdom than most." The burly man slapped the reins, the oxen rearing before taking off to the skies. "Saber, perhaps one day you will wake from your sad dream."

"What a dick." Asra mumbled taking in Sabers dejected face. She seemed completely absorbed in her thoughts.

"Pay that base mongrel no mind." Gilgamesh finished the last of his cup, the others vanishing in a mist of gold. He stood, grinning at the look on her face. "Follow the path you believe in. It would seem that only I can admire your sad destruction, as you carry a weight to great for any mortal. Come…" He gestured for Asra, and he rose to stand beside him. 

"Perhaps with time, you may earn more of my magnificent love." He snickered reveling in the growl she emitted.

Asra grimaced, following behind Archer as they stepped through the rippling circle back into the living room, Faust pulling from his body the moment he touched down at the couch. He let her slither over the table, knowing she was off to explore again. Gilgamesh returned to his original clothing, a grin so wide it split his face. He knew he was staring at the man, and he couldn't bring himself to stop, even when Gilgamesh held his eyes in what seemed like an eternal trance.

"Do you say stuff like that on purpose?" Asra asked, pulling off the scarf and laying it over the cushions. He yanked off his shoes, rising to leave them by the front door.

"Perhaps."

Fine if he was going to be like that, whatever. 

"So I am your vassal?" Asra inquired, packing away the foods and leftover bentos.

"Reluctantly." 

One worded answers. A quiet Gilgamesh was never a good sign. 

"You know I want the grail… why won't you lend _me_ one?"

"I have yet to decide if you deserve it."

The nerve.

He turned off the kitchen lights before heading upstairs. Even though they were never touched by sand, for some reason, he still felt dirty. He filled the bath, pouring in juniper oil along with coconut based bath salt. The smell was beautiful, and he sighed. He waited a full ten minutes for the large bath to fill, the water becoming murky. Heat radiated off the porcelain, and he decided at the last minute to add hibiscus oil. 

The shower turned on and he watched Gilgamesh strip down. No matter how many times he told himself to stop looking, he couldn't bring himself to. He let out another breath realizing a moment too late, that the man intended to bathe with him. 

"Gilgamesh," He covered his face when the blonde's front turned to face him. "What are you doing? Wait until I finish."

"Hush mongrel. Join me, we shall bathe together." Gilgamesh stepped into the tub, sitting with his head parallel to Asra's. "I am in a peculiar mood tonight."

Asra scoffed, debating if he should throw inhibitions to the side, and get into the bath _he_ prepared. 

"Because of Saber I bet." He rose, pulling the partition so that he could take off his clothes. He then slid it to the detachable shower, washing his body for the second time. "Who knew you were such a creep. Turn around so I can get in."

At that the blonde opened his closed eyes. Asra swore, scratching at his temple. He should have kept quiet. Another blush was rising, eyes squeezed shut with embarrassment. Fingers clenched the metal rod of the partition as he debated with himself for the second time that day. Taking a deep exhale, Asra moved from behind the curtain, ignoring Gilgamesh's stare, as he stepped over him and into the tub. He curled into himself making sure none of him touched Gilgamesh. 

It felt weird to sit here, staring at him. So weird he couldn't bring himself to relax. 

"So you share only with your vassals?" Asra spoke after a long moment of silence. 

"Indeed." 

A foot touched his thigh as Gilgamesh rested his elbows on the tub edge, and he scooted to the left to avoid it. 

"Have any more wine?" Asra stretched out his legs mimicking his posture. "I might have liked you sooner if you started with that."

The man chuckled, producing another jug and two cups. Before the man could say anything, he shifted over to take the pitcher, filling both cups without protest. He leaned over to set the jug on the floor before retaking his seat. He took a long slurp, body instantly relaxing. 

"Mmnh." He licked his lips, giving Gilgamesh a cheeky smile. "Where did you ever get this?"

"It was a beverage originally made for the gods. I took it."

"Damn." Asra murmured, downing the liquid in another gulp. "Its better than the best I ever had." He reached over again to refill his cup. "I feel like such an alcoholic."

His tongue felt loose, nerves unwinding as he finished his third cup. It didn't help that the brew was so potent, but perhaps since it was made for the gods, that could be why. He was finishing his fifth when he caught the way Gilgamesh was leering at him. He could feel a hand on his ankle, massaging his calf, sending little tingles up his thigh. A shudder filtered through him when the hand stopped, coming above the water to beckon him with a finger. 

"I'm not that drunk." He told the man.. But even as he said this, he wanted that hand back on his leg. He could feel his heart beating along his chest, tongue coming out to lick his lips. He wasn't drunk, but… great Gaia, he wanted to be touched, even if it was by a creepy, egotistical, arrogant… He shifted, crawling on his knees, to straddle the golden man. 

"This doesn't mean I actually like you." He whispered, gasping when Gilgamesh's fingers returned to drum along his spine. 

The one thing he remembered thinking about, when he first saw the servant naked, and again when he was spooned last night, was what the man might feel like, if he actually indulged him. Another hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, his half-hardened member sliding up against Gilgamesh's. He literally felt _why_, Gilgamesh was so arrogant, and he moaned, when that thick length rubbed against him. 

"No wonder you are so, egotistically arrogant." He muttered, arcing when the man pinched his nipple. 

"Where is the point in barking if I can't bite?" 

He moaned, his rear being used to pull him impossibly close. A tongue dipped into his mouth, teeth nipping at his lips with every push. For some reason, Asra felt the wine tasted so much better on Gilgamesh's lips. Damn the man was a good kisser. Hands danced along his cheeks, before pulling them apart, a finger tickling that secret place. The bath water made everything too slippery, and it eased in, dragging a whimper from his lips. He began to ride him, gliding along Gilgamesh's stomach in rhythm with that finger. 

Water splashed onto the floor, fingers squeezing the muscle of lightly tanned shoulders for stability. A second finger pushed in, Gilgamesh using his free hand to lift him, raising him above his waist. His weight had him sliding back down, that cock slipping between his cheeks, pressing at his entrance. He spread his legs further, Gilgamesh adjusting his hips, fingers slipping out of him. 

He knew what was about to happen next, feeling the tip pushing against the tight ring. It throbbed as if it wanted Gilgamesh to shove himself inside, and thrust into him. Asra wrapped his hands around the man's neck, letting his body sink, mouth falling open for another kiss.

"_Home!_

He jumped, pulling off and away, Gilgamesh hissing at the loss. He slapped a hand over his crotch, even though he knew Faust wouldn't be able to see. He stared at Gilgamesh, worrying his bottom lip, as Faust slid into the bathroom. 

"We-welcome home dear." He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I bet you're tired. Do you want to bathe with us?"

"_Sleep!_

"Alright then." He splashed some water over his face breathing a sigh of relief. It helped to clear the arousal from his mind. "Did I leave the fire going?"

"You did not." Gilgamesh rose, the pitcher vanishing, as he dried himself off with a towel. He had his cup in hand when he turned back to Asra. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Asra watched him strode, in all that naked glory, to the bedroom. The man was still hard and he did nothing to hide it. 

What a proud jerk. 

"Give me a moment Faust." 

He stood, pulling the plug with his back turned. He grabbed the towel drying off, realizing he forgot to bring a change of clothes. The gate opened above him, an off-white nightshirt floating over his head.

Asking for underwear would have been asking too much. He pulled it on, glad it covered his privates. Holding out a hand for Faust, he tossed his clothes into the hamper, flicking the lights once she settled around his neck. Walking with a hard on, was difficult especially when trying to walk normally. But he managed with a slight limp until he was downstairs. When he reached the living room, he waved a hand over the fireplace, flames bursting to life. Faust dropped from his arm, curling herself onto his armchair. Now that he was away from the intoxicating man, his arousal waned.

"_Love?_" Faust inquired, tongue flicking against his outstretched hand. He sat on the coffee table, staring into the fire.

"No Faust," He sighed, running a hand through his white curls, pushing most of it out of his face. "Its not love. Just… a mutual attraction."

He sat for a moment longer, gazing into the flames. With a gentle smile, he patted Faust on the head. "Good night Faust."

"_Night, shiny! Night!_" 

Asra chuckled, taking the stairs back to the second floor. It didn't take long for him to reach the master bedroom, hand ghosting over the knob. He rubbed his face, eyes closing only to revive the phantom touches from the bath. His arousal resurfaced, poking a triangle in his shirt. 

He really wanted this, if only for tonight. 

With a trembling hand, Asra turned the knob, pushing on the wood. The curtains were pulled, forcing Asra to step around the bed. The moon lit the room well enough for him to see Gilgamesh laying on the bed, barely under the covers, his own arousal tenting the sheets. The crimson lines on his boy, under the red tinged moonlight, made him seem surreal. The part of the sheets above the tip, was damp, and it slid away, allowing the man's thick length to bob free. 

"Faust says goodnight." He found himself saying, eyes staring at the way it pulsed.

"Come to bed then."

Asra's breathing was out of control again, his legs moving on their own as he straddled Gilgamesh once more. He let their shafts touch, gasping softly. The man was propped on a pillow, and Asra used it to cage him, lips connecting with more heat than the bath they took. When Gilgamesh's fingers touched him again, it was slick with oil, prying his buttocks apart for two fingers. He pumped them harshly, pulling up as if trying flex. The nightshirt disappeared in a flash. He was hard again, rising to let that thick member slide against him, his hole quivering for penetration. He lifted, Gilgamesh's knees coming up for support, as he balanced himself over it before pushing down.

"Aaagh." The sound was swallowed by a kiss, more than just the tip, thrusting into him. When he focused on Gilgamesh, the man was wearing a smile, the kind that knew Asra was only doing this because he wanted to feel something. Anything other than the gaping pit in his chest. 

Damn him.

His entire body shivered when he rose, before pressing down, the length dragging along his sensitive walls. He rocked forward, hips rotating, as he began bouncing, that thick rod easily gliding into his sweet spot. Sparks began flitting along his vision, breath ragged, lips suckling along his neckline. He thought Gilgamesh would help, but the man did nothing more than hold his thighs. 

That was fine. 

His sensitive body managed just fine without him. 

Asra's lip quivered, as his orgasm came along. Gilgamesh's fingers, touched him then, taking his length and giving it a long stroke. They kissed, a thumb rubbing over the tip of his length before seizing it, covering the slit with a firm thumb. He found himself head butting the man's shoulder, a pitiful whine falling from his mouth. He thrust uselessly, grabbing Gilgamesh's hand to convince him to let go. When the strain passed, he lifted off, eyes tinted lavender, panting with obvious confusion. 

"I did not give you permission to cum."

He let go, Asra shifting to the side, body quivering as it was denied the release it longed for. Gilgamesh pushed him off, handling him until he was on all fours, rear bobbling in the air. There was no way he would argue, and he bit into the pillow to keep from crying out as he was entered again. Gilgamesh was intent on taking his sweet time, a dangerously slow pace that left him gaping at each thrust, and whining at each pull. A hand came around his throat, squeezing. He gripped the pillow, gasping as another wave came over him. There was something about not being able to breath as he tried to cum again. There was no need for Gilgamesh to cut him off a second time. The view he got of the headstand did an even better job. 

It was the picture he took of his fiance, engagement ring glinting as they smiled into the camera. Tears threatened his eyes, breath gasping as it dawned on him, that he was screwing someone else in what was supposed to be a bed shared between him, and his future spouse. Arms caught him when he jumped back, hand coming to cover his face. 

"Funny that you would be worried now, considering your eagerness moments earlier." The blonde uttered.

Gilgamesh pulled at his arms, scoffing at the look on Asra's face. He had a point, considering how far the pair got. He bit at his lips, glancing between the photo, and the man in front of him. Their lips touched and he could feel the man smiling when he kissed back. He pulled away quickly, heaving a frustrated sigh. He couldn't let his fiance see him like this. 

Not like this.

He reached out, grabbing the photo with trembling fingers. Something in him pulled when the photo slapped down, more tears glittered in his eyes. He could only hope they would forgive him. 

Great Gaia… he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Their positions switched, Asra wide eyed as he was flipped onto his back. His legs dropped open as Gilgamesh nudged between them, arms caging him as he lay propped on the massive pillow, a second being tucked underneath his rear. 

"You will beg me before the night is over." The man whispered against his ear, filling him once more. "Asra." 

There was no way he would beg. 

He wasn't flexible, but that didn't stop Gilgamesh from lifting his knees, that thickness sliding in at a delectable angle. There was no way he could argue, not when that first thrust rocked him hard enough to bounce him off the pillow to meet him a second time. His eyes rolled, fingers slipping as he tried to find a proper grip. Gilgamesh wasn't giving him a chance, taking up a rhythm that left him gasping for breath.

There was no way he'd beg.

White heat laced through his belly, thighs tightening around those shoulders. Skin slapped skin as Gilgamesh thrust harder, fingers coming around his throat once more. 

There's no way he'd beg… _but_…


	5. Chapter 5

To think that Gilgamesh would be such a sexually dominant partner. But considering the way the blonde acted on a daily basis, not the most surprising detail. What Asra was not expecting, was the high metabolism, that kept the two of them at it until the early morning. The only real problem being, he felt drained half way through, and Gilgamesh was intent on having his way until he was satisfied, and Asra was thoroughly spent. He'd be sleeping, except Gilgamesh rose a while ago, the bed dipped with his departure, the warmth of his body fading. 

Asra sighed, burying his face in the large pillow, limbs weak with exertion. Gilgamesh's sexual prowess was admirable, but he should not feel this… _tired_. 

When he opened his eyes again, Archer stood over him, dressed in an off white tunic and another pair of snake print. Gold cuffs encircled his wrists, neck, biceps, and earlobe, gold dangling from his ear. Something about the smile on his face irked Asra, and he huffed in frustration. 

"What?" He muttered, adjusting, hissing at the phantom tweak of his spine. "Stop staring at me."

He got no answer, Gilgamesh instead trailing a hand along the curve of his back, to settle against his rear. Asra sighed, body shuddering at the familiar touch. It took every ounce of restraint not to arc into that hand. He shivered, rolling onto his side, his only barrier to those heated touches, the thin, silk sheet, barely covering his nudity. The sticky feeling trailing between his thighs only added to his embarrassment. 

"Get up." The hand retreated, Gilgamesh choosing to lean against the nightstand as if admiring his handiwork.

The _nerve…_

"No, go away, I'm tired."

"We have a task. Come Asra."

"I don't." Asra hissed as another thrum of heat laced his backside. "I have nothing planned today, and I am going to spend it in bed."

The man reached behind himself, a paper appearing in his hands. He smoothed the creases before holding it before Asra's visage, another smile spreading across his face. The man was clearly amused, eyes shining with the kind of amusement only he found in others confusion or realizations, worries… damn sadist.

Asra stared at the ink scrawled across that paper grumpily, forcing himself to sit up and process the words. He gasped shifting hard enough to check the clock on the second nightstand on Gilgamesh's side of the bed. 

"Oh no…" Asra turned, glaring at the wide smirk on Gilgamesh's face. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

The man said nothing, watching as he slid off the bed with a frustrated growl. He felt too drained, tired, as if he spent an entire day weaving one powerful spell after another. That coupled with the pinpricks stabbing at his back, left Asra in an ungodly heap on the floor. After nursing his hip, it dawned on him, that Gilgamesh pulled mana, while the two were…

"Bastard." Asra whispered, lifting onto his elbows. "This is your fault." He fell flat again, breath heavy with exertion. "Help me… water helps."

The servant didn't budge, a brow lofted at his misery. 

"We'll be late at this rate." He huffed, it may be better to cancel and reschedule for another day. 

He heard Gilgamesh move before he realized he was moving also, body curled in the man's arms, butt clenching with wary, apprehension. Once in the bathroom, Gilgamesh dropped him to the floor, his rump hitting the harsh cold tile. Water hit him in the face before he had time to retort, a moment of sharp cold before warmth ran along his skin. With a sigh of relief, Asra laid there, borrowing a bit of the meager energy man made water spouts produced, Gilgamesh regarding him with a raised brow. It wasn't enough though, he would have to walk along the shoreline if he wanted to be at full strength before the meeting. The pain resided, enough for him to take the shower head and wash himself. He ignored the sticky feeling gathered on his thighs, and scrubbed vigorously at his legs and backside.

When he finished, he stood, brushing his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had a few noticeable bruises, but the one that worried him more, was wrapped around his throat, turning his amber skin a deep fuschia tinged, violet. His choker necklace will cover it, but it was odd seeing a bruise on his own usually smooth skin. With a deep sigh he returned with a limp to the master bedroom.

Gilgamesh was nowhere to be seen, so Asra took the liberty to find some clothing and pull it on. Wearily, he clipped on his choker, then the teal one, before struggling to his feet. He was grateful, that sex with the servant, was a one time deal. He did not like this drained, exhausted feel of his own body. Hooking his card box and packing away his cards, Asra made his way downstairs. Gilgamesh was on the couch, a bottle of milk tea, a bowl of almonds, a slice of his pumpkin bread, and a golden chain lay in front of him on the low coffee table. The chain was very long, ten feet at least, with intricate designs, the latch pieces decorated with a lightning ridge, black opal. 

A beautifully rare stone. 

He always wanted one for channeling. 

Asra looked between the two, confusion furrowing his brow. He went to his bookshelf, checking the power on the phone. It was low, and he knew he would have to charge it after restoring his lost energy. Of course the phone never came with a charging cord, not that he would need one, but it would have been helpful considering how exhausted he felt. He shoved the phone into the side pocket of his dark blue jeans before grabbing his favorite scarf from the green lounge chair. Faust wormed up his arm rubbing against his cheek. He gave her a little scritch, staring at Gilgamesh while she melded into his body.

"Are you ready?" He asked the blonde, moving to stand by the door sliding into his casual flats. 

The man rose, picking up each item from the table and dropping them into Asra's hand. The chain was then wrapped around his wrist, looped seven times before it was clasped. The stone glowed the moment it was secured, and Asra waited for it to do something, maybe even give him some of his mana back. A minute passed and he gave Gilgamesh a skeptical look, pulling the sleeve of his berry purple tunic over it. 

"Protection for when I am not around. You need only feed it your mana." Gilgamesh spoke, answering his unsaid question. 

"Ok." Asra nodded, dumping some of the almonds into his palm and leaving the bowl. 

He could only assume that this was Gilgamesh's random way of being cautious, since he had yet to hear an apology. After grabbing his key, Asra followed the man out the door, heading straight for the riverbank. The water seemed to draw him, luring him as if eager to feed him his missing, lost magic. It reached for his outstretched hand, hovering at the banks edge, rolling as it followed him down the street. He sighed with relief as wave after wave of energy flowed into his being, trailing behind a curious Gilgamesh. For a while he crouched at the side of the bank, peeling the bread, popping the almonds, and sipping the tea. Once he had enough mana, he cast another spell of protection over himself and Archer, the magic pouring over them heavily. 

He saw the full moon yesterday, and he knew it would be several days before his magic calmed down. Though he secretly hoped the grail war ended before then. However, if he had known Gilgamesh was going to be taking mana during their tryst, he would have stored more of it away. He fed the chain with energy before signaling for the blonde to stop. 

"Your magic is quite potent." Gilgamesh looked out to the quiet waters. "Seems water has an affinity for you as well." He returned his visage to Asra. "With your prowess, you could support two servants."

"Can't now, no thanks to you." Asra smarted, sighing with regret as the water retreated. 

The man smirked, opening the golden gate with a lazy wave off his hand. Asra stepped through with an irked brow, purposely leaving the man behind, tossing the bottle into an available waste bin. He was about to cross the street when Gilgamesh grabbed his hand and held it while they headed to the restaurant the letter mentioned. It wasn't long before they found it, an upscale cafe not too far from the park. Gilgamesh chose a booth near the window, or rather a half booth with the other side being a pair of chairs. The waiter passed them menus before excusing himself. Despite its upscale appearance, the inside had simple wooden tables, a bar counter, and soft beige chairs. The windows were wide with a view of the street and Asra stared out wondering if perhaps they were too late. Then again, he never met this Tohsaka, Tokiomi, and no one so far seemed irritated by their arrival. Gilgamesh gestured to the waiter, once again ordering everything on the menu. 

Asra sighed, turning from the window to gaze at the man's face. He scooted further into the booth, watching Gilgamesh throw an arm over the back, legs crossing as boredom settled. He felt on edge whenever the bell rang, realizing he rushed out of the house for nothing, especially considering Gilgamesh could have teleported them here. Grabbing the phone from his pocket, he wove another spell, pouring energy into the device under the table. Once it was on and running, he sent a text to Noddy, wanting to confirm a video chat for tonight. He did promise to check in and he didn't want to worry them, even though he nearly died a day ago. It would be better to keep his one-night stand with Gilgamesh to himself. But he knew full and well, that he would have to explain his lapse in judgement to his fiance… 

If he won. 

The bell rang again, a pair of footsteps stopping at the table, forcing Asra to look up. He gasped sharply, eyes widening at the two figures. It was just like the vision the Magician of the Arcana showed him. One of them stood in a red suit, a cane in hand, eyes a cat like blue with dark hair and a matching goatee. The man behind him wore a blue suit and a priest collar, with brunette hair, and oddly deep, sad eyes. 

"I appreciate you meeting me today. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tokiomi Tohsaka," He gave a quick bow, the way westerners bow to the average citizen, before gesturing to the man behind him. "And this man here is Kirei Kotomine, my long time apprentice. We are both masters of the Grail War."

The man, Kirei, bowed, eyes transfixed on Asra's face. It was an unsettling stare, one that had Asra clearing his throat. Luckily, Gilgamesh didn't budge, so he didn't have to rise and greet the pair in a proper manner. The note failed to mention that Tokiomi would be bringing a guest, let alone another master of the grail war. Both took their seat, Tokiomi unbuttoning his jacket before sitting. He seemed the proper sort, noble and polite. Yet for some reason, looking at him made his gut quiver. The male, Kirei was a bit more off putting, but only because he was staring. 

Both were just like the vision The Magician showed him.

"I understand that you are Asra Alnazar, and you are his majesty Gilgamesh, King of Heroes." Tohsaka smiled. "It is an honor to meet you." 

Gilgamesh lofted a brow, eyes hooded as he assessed both Kirei and Tokiomi. Asra cleared his throat again before smiling. 

"Nice to meet you." Asra spoke, tucking his phone away. 

"You're late." Gilgamesh said, dropping his arm when the food arrived. Appetizers along with drinks. It also gave the new pair a chance to make their own orders.

"I apologize. I had an emergency back home." Tokiomi looked to Asra before watching Gilgamesh eat with his chopsticks, a brow raised in surprise. "You are eating, your Majesty," Then back to Asra. "A dangerous display, as it could lead others to make an assumption about your mana."

"Let them." Asra muttered, cutting his eyes to Kirei. The man had yet to _stop_ staring. He chose to ignore the small insult Tokiomi casually tossed out. "So you wanted to start an alliance?"

Either of them could be the master to Lancer, Berserker, or Assassin. Asra was curious and nervous to learn which. 

"That is correct, as you already know, Caster and his master are going about Fuyuki kidnapping children. My child was nearly a victim as well, despite the rules about involving outsiders." 

Asra frowned into his dumplings, swallowing past the rice trying to lodge itself in his throat. He remembered the children on the news yesterday, the way their bodies were strewn over the playground like toys with a dollhouse. 

It was horrible.

"It's good to hear that your child is safe." Asra sighed again. "Its awful that they both are getting away with that. Disturbing if I am honest."

"I agree, and thank you for your concern. It would seem that Caster and his master are doing this more so for sport. His master has no care for the grail war and was originally a serial kidnapper who killed children." Tokiomi frowned with obvious displeasure. "Its despicable."

Asra swallowed his next bite, passing a glance to a bored Gilgamesh, slurping his noodles. He turned his gaze back to Kirei who remained silent, then Tokiomi. 

"Get to the point." Gilgamesh quipped, pushing away his bowl. "You are beginning to irk me."

"But of course. In exchange for your assistance, we are willing to provide information in regards to the other masters as well as their servants. A valuable asset to any master." Tokiomi answered smiling when the waiter returned. 

The man ordered wine, Kirei, on the other hand, had a steaming portion of mapo tofu. To Asra, it looked good, and he could smell the hearty spice wafting off the dish. More entrees arrived then, the empty dishes cleared away to make room. When the waiter left, Asra realized that Tokiomi was waiting for an answer. 

"Why me?" Asra questioned. "I'm sure there are more _experienced_ masters." 

"There are, but if I am assessing his Majesty correctly," Tokiomi shifted in his seat to cross his legs. "You possess an anti-unit noble phantasm. Lancer possesses an anti-personnel noble phantasm which would be potent in defeating Caster, but he and his master currently cannot be found. Saber's master dealt his master a possibly fatal blow."

"I believe it would be unwise to trust Saber's master, considering his tactics for the grail war." Kirei spoke for the first time. He had yet to dip into his meal. "His public displays, can put the grail war at risk."

Asra's brow rose slightly, surprised at this bit of knowledge. If the white haired woman isn't Saber's master, why was she here? He looked to his food, blinking as he debated with himself. 

"If I may," Kirei spoke again, drawing Asra's curious, amethyst hues. "What is your wish for the Grail?"

"To," Asra paused, throwing Gilgamesh a glance. "I wish to save someone important to me."

"Very noble." Tokiomi commented regarding the albino with a smile. "I suppose it's only fair you know my wish… I desire to reach The Root, a plane that would allow me to attain the knowledge of all things."

"I see." Asra swallowed his next bite. "And if you wouldn't mind, where are your servants?"

"Kirei is no longer in possession of a servant, but his skill as a mage will aid against the master of Caster." 

The way Tokiomi said that, it was obvious he was avoiding something important. Asra's brow crooked as he took a sip of tea. 

"So you were Assassin's Master. And what of your servant, Tokiomi?" Gilgamesh questioned, twirling his glass of sake, his eyes intense with an emotion he knew he saw before. Asra just couldn't pinpoint where, and what it actually meant.

"Ah, you see, I entered the war without a servant." Tokiomi, took a sip of his wine. "Although I suppose that is inaccurate."

"What do you mean?" Asra questioned pulling the man's gaze from Gilgamesh. It looked like the man was smitten, unless he was just being cautious, because he knew he was sitting in front of a servant.

"I originally planned to enlist his Majesty's aid for the course of this grail war."

Asra started, leaning back in his seat to observe the two mages, studying both Kirei and Tokiomi. After a moment of silence, Tokiomi's lips twitched, the smile seeming to strain against his face. 

Tokiomi Tohsaka was calling him a thief, and that there are eight masters within the grail war as opposed to the usual seven. First off, he never wanted Gilgamesh, he wanted Enkidu. Second, he now knew where the fossilized snake skin went to. Three, Tokiomi had some nerve calling him _weak_ and a _thief_. Was it possible to take a servant from another master? If so, was Gilgamesh the type to turn on him? With a noticeable swallow, Asra gave a slight shrug. He honestly prefered Kirei's silence compared to Tokiomi's asshole accusations. 

"I would not make assumptions…" Gilgamesh commented, throwing a hand over the back of the couch. "I merely chose the more appealing mana and summoning."

Tokiomi frowned, a brow raised to relay curiosity versus frustration. Either way, Asra could tell Tohsaka was pissed, being told he wasn't wanted by the servant he wanted. Gilgamesh scoffed, pushing away his empty dishes before moving that arm around Asra's shoulders. He realized instantly that Gilgamesh was only doing it to piss Tokiomi off further, especially considering the way those eyes stared at the arm now draped over him.

"I never cared for… your type." The blonde sighed again, once again disinterested with the conversation. "We accept your terms."

"I'm not sure, being called weak and a thief is a bit unsettling." Asra mumbled, moving the blonde's arm.

"I meant no offence I assure you. I was merely surprised." Tokiomi was definitely offended, Asra could tell by the way his jaw clenched. He smiled nonetheless, checking the watch on his wrist. "You are quite the mage, impressive to summon someone as powerful as his Majesty, and appeal to him more than a trained mage. Its a wonder the Mage's Association never heard of you. They would be amazed with your ability." 

Asra scratched his temple in surprise and irked, considering the man had no right calling himself more experienced. He'd never heard of the Mage's Association, and if Tokiomi was apart of it, it was probably a bad thing. Kirei too seemed surprised, casting a sidelong glance to his teacher.

"Thank you for allying yourselves with us. Kirei can provide you with whatever information you ask, should you ask for it. Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to. Allow me to care for the bill, a sign of good faith." 

Tohsaka rose, taking up his cane, Asra just now noticing the the large ruby stone. Rubies were often used by fire users, something to remember considering the mage's attitude towards him. Kirei rose as well only for Tohsaka to stop him, his false smile becoming gentle, blue irises glancing between Kirei and his steaming plate.

"You should stay and enjoy your meal Kirei." 

Asra wasn't sure if that was a command or a request, but Kirei sat anyway. Tohsaka turned to the magician and Gilgamesh once more, bowing.

"Thank you for meeting with us, and Asra, perhaps we can one day settle this confusion." He turned away, stopping at the front counter before waving to Kirei. The bell rang with his exit, passing the large window before blending with the crowd. 

His eyes drifted back to Kirei, watching the man observe his plate before eating. After his first bite, the man met his gaze with that same soulless stare. Gilgamesh chuffed beside him, the waiter returning to clear more dishes before setting down dessert. He threw his arm around Asra again, and Asra saw the way the man frowned, his brow curling. 

"Kirei," Gilgamesh spoke first, fingers caressing Asra's side near his hip. "What are the motives of the other Masters?"

"You do not care for the servants?"

"I know well enough." 

Asra growled. He didn't know much about the other servants, let alone the other masters. He was curious about Berserker and its Master, why the servant attacked Archer so suddenly.

"I see," Kirei took two more bites of that scrumptious dish. "You already know about my master's wish… and we spoke a great deal about Caster and his Master…"

Kirei cleared the bowl after three more bites just as another was brought forth. When the waiter went to lift the cover Kirei stopped him, probably intending to eat after he finished explaining.

"Rider and his Master, Waver Velvet, are looking to win glory as a mage. Rider possesses an anti-army noble phantasm, proven due to his defeat of Assassin. Lancer's Master, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald also seeks to win glory, his trump card being the additional mana supplied by his fiancee. But as was mentioned earlier, he has been dealt a fatal blow." 

"What about Berserker and his Master?" Asra questioned taking a bite from Gilgamesh's spoon. He'd been meaning to try those red bean pastries for a while. Those things were beautiful, well crafted enough they could be mistaken for decorative ornaments.

He saw the way Kirei frowned again, and debated if it was okay for him to show such a display amongst the possibly religious man. Though it's not as if Kirei knows about his… Asra cleared his vocals, taking a saucer and stealing one of the wagashi from Gilgamesh's tray. Whether he had or not, gives the man no right to frown at him like that.

"Kariya was disowned by his family, the Matous, but he returned to win the Holy Grail. He carries the intent of rescuing the youngest daughter Sakura, a child given to them by the Tohsaka's, since he originally had two. He resents my master for this, believing that the family is torn apart. " Kirei glanced between Asra and Gilgamesh, before 'mmmphing'. "According to recently obtained knowledge, it would appear he had a pass relation with Tohsaka's wife, hence his obsession. His servant carries an anti-personnel noble phantasm."

"That doesn't explain why he attacked out of the blue." Asra muttered recalling that first battle. He looked at Gilgamesh and charged him and only him. Then ran when the blonde tried to rip its arm off. 

"Like myself and my master, he wasn't aware that there was an eighth master within the grail war. He believed Archer to be a servant to my master. Although, now that we are in alliance, it no longer makes a difference."

"I have no intention of being caught up in a love triangle." Asra took another swallow of tea. "Why does the girl need rescuing, if Tokiomi let her be adopted."

"Unrequited."

"Hmmm?"

"Its nothing, I misspoke." The priest pulled over the second bowl. "The Matous use a darker kind of magic, utilizing crest worms. The youngest daughter will likely be subjected to it sooner rather than later, since the Matous do not have a magical heir." Kirei seemed to chuckle, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "I suppose it is best to say he has the most hopeless and benign motive of all masters. Unfortunately, they gave a draining servant to a frail master, it's possible he may suffer and die before he even wins."

Asra couldn't hide the scowl, no matter how many bites he took of the red bean dessert. He knew of crest worms, their destructive ability, and the toll it took upon any who wielded them. Lucio, stupid as he was, tried to harness such dangerously potent magic only to lose control and bring about a false plague that killed most of the citizens of Vesuvia. It took all he, his fiance, Ilya, Noddy, and Muriel had to save Vesuvia. 

He resented Lucio for this, mostly because he knows it wasn't the crest plague that killed his fiance. The signs his fiance displayed were that of poison, not the plague. Though the symptoms were vastly similar. Thickened veins, deterioration from the worms gnawing through the digestive tract. Vomiting blood, shaking, loss of fluids. It did not explain the blue tinge of their tongue nor the draining of their magic. Fire was the best way to deal with the worms, and when he enchanted the large furnace on Lazaret, watched his fiance pass through under the guise of infection… Problem being, Lucio possessed the magical prowess of an ant, and the only one upset with his engagement, but an overall coward. He couldn't fathom who would… 

Even so, it wasn't his place to get involved… or was it? 

The bugs would tear a young girl apart, devouring the body and pure, unfiltered mana children produced. Most children are like this, even when that ability fades over time. It's probably why Caster was taking so much joy in killing them.

"Does Tohsaka know?" Asra whispered.

"He does."

The magician bit his lip, leg bouncing as his phone vibrated with a new message. So far everyone sounded like a jerk, except for the one he may end up facing in battle. Berserker seemed wild as a servant and unpredictable. Thanks to his new found alliance, it won't be the last he saw of Berserker. 

"And what of Saber and her master?" Gilgamesh inquired. 

Two of his wagashi were gone, three left, but it was traded in favor of his omnipotent wine. His arm was still slung around Asra, only now it sat as an armrest. Tempted as he was, he refused to lean against him, but he did help himself to another pastry. Kirei watched him with a keen eye, brow lifting again at the pair. 

Goodness, if the man has something to say, he better say it now. 

"Saber's Master… Kiritsugu Emiya. He used to be a mercenary for hire. Most kills have no confirmation as to whether or not that particular person was a danger to the society itself. The man himself has no known wish for the grail." The man's brow creased, a frown turning his features. "He was hired by the Einzberns to ensure their victory in this war. You met her, Irisviel von Einzbern, a homunculus who currently plays at being Saber's master. You should know that he brought down a building just to kill Lancer's Master. The man was wounded, but there were two casualties due to his carelessness." 

"I see…" Asra leaned back into Archer's arm, a hand to his chin. "So, in other words, Tokiomi wants us to fend off Berserker, while the two of you take care of Caster and his Master. The letter did offer a command seal to anyone who dealt with him."

The magician tilted to observe Gilgamesh's reaction, but his eyes were hooded. Kirei seemed to nod, taking the tiniest sip of water.

"Seems they all have boring and dull reasons for seeking out and stealing my treasure." Gilgamesh sighed, tapping his finger against the couch. 

The man had some nerve… 

"That is all of the information, Assassin was able to collect before their destruction." Kirei removed the lid from the bowl, another wave of spice hitting Asra in the face. He really wanted to try that, and regret for not ordering it made his face crinkle.

"Can I try that?" He found himself saying admiring the glistening tofu cubes. 

The man stared, Gilgamesh passing a curious glance. After a long moment, Kirei pushed his bowl toward Asra, staring at his hands. Shrugging, Asra took a spare spoon and sampled the dish. It packed a delicious and spicy punch. Very hearty and very warming. 

"It's good." Asra commented, pushing the bowl toward the priest. His lips smack as he swallowed the mouthful, savoring the kick coating his taste buds. He would have to come back later and have the dish again. Preferably without an annoying spirit at his side. 

"Its Mapo Tofu." Kirei mumbled, he hesitated before dipping his own spoon, glancing at Asra every once in a while, lingering on the arm draped over his shoulder. 

There was a moment of silence between them, silverware clinking in the background. Gilgamesh chuckled a while later, a thumb stroking at Asra's dimpled cheek. He abandoned the glass before taking another bite of pastry. Asra was smacking away his thumb when Gilgamesh spoke again.

"Kirei?" The hand dropped to his back, dipping near his rear. "Do you not have a wish for the grail?"

"No." Kirei took the last bite of his bowl then moved it away. "I only intended to aid my master. I have no wish for the grail."

"None at all?" Asra queried, a brow wrinkling on his forehead. 

"None at all. I have none I can think of either."

That was interesting. 

If he didn't have a wish, then why did the grail choose him? Doesn't it only choose those desperate and yearning for hope. But if that was true, Five of the participants would never have been selected. They were just fighting to be fighting, probably getting off on hurting people just like Caster and his Master. In a way, he felt bad for the servants then, Saber more so considering the conversation last night. Rider's Master, Waver, seemed quite young as well. 

"Then why not wish for something like joy?" Gilgamesh inquired jaw working through another pastry. 

"You think I would wish for something so blasphemous and sinful?" The man glared at that, piercing eyes resuming his earlier stare. 

That could be because of the jaw dropped look on Asra's face. Did this man, a priest, just call happiness, _sinful_? 

"Why the association between joy and sin? Sure joy gained by evil means can be considered evil, but to call joy itself a sin, is quite twisted in its own right." 

There was that wisdom again...

Gilgamesh seemed genuinely curious, the pupils of his eyes, narrowed to pins. He was assessing Kirei, surprised but interested at this new found information. Asra couldn't say the same, most of the churches he ever encountered, spoke of achieving happiness and joy through good deeds. What kind of church was Kirei coming from that he believed joy itself to be sinful? 

A cult probably… it would not surprise Asra in the slightest.

"I would not expect a hedonist to understand." Kirei scoffed. "You are someone who reigned over the profane and vulgar. A man of sin himself."

"Don't get cocky mongrel." Archer's gaze narrowed. "You spoke of Kariya in great length. Would the joy he finds in winning be sinful, despite his suffering? Unless of course, you find some hint of joy in his suffering."

"A quick and easy death would be a relief." Kirei took another measured sip of water, glare intensifying the longer it lingered on Asra's face and the arm draped over him. "There is no joy to be had, nor would I wish it for him."

"Stop glaring at me." Asra mumbled, arms crossing over his chest. This conversation went downhill pretty damn fast. "Why help people then? They are bound to find happiness in that. Being saved. Especially after a life of suffering. Aren't people allowed to pursue the life they want, good or bad?"

"Death is the only salvation for such beings." This was followed by another hooded glare, one that watched the slight curl of his lips, and the dimple in his cheeks as he grimaced.

He shouldn't argue, not with a zealot. He knew better than that. Most didn't take kindly to his open sexuality, none masculine appearance and stance… his mentality. Even still, it wasn't Kirei's place to judge him, much less sentence him to death because of it. Why offer his bowl if he was so against Asra's type? Asra realized in that moment, that he was ready to go home. Go back to sleep and get more much needed rest. Talk with Noddy and Muriel for a while and sleep more. 

"You'd love a night in his bed wouldn't you Kirei?" Gilgamesh snickered drawing a gawking stare from the magician. "A taste perhaps?"

"You would dare?!" Kirei slammed his fist rising from the sand colored seat. 

The sudden tumble of chairs drew quite a few gasps and murmurs. 

"You may leave now mongrel." Gilgamesh crossed his legs again, hands once more caressing Asra's figure. "If we require any more information, I will pay you a visit. Preferably away from my so called master. Can't have you stealing or touching what's mine."

Kirei growled, lip snarking ever so slightly. With a sigh, he schooled his features, face returning to that soulless stare from before. With hands clenched at his side, he bowed, muttering a quiet "good evening" before departing. 

Asra watched him leave, eyes connecting as he passed the large window, those eyes faltering just a bit until he was past the window and out of sight. The waiter approached, worried about their safety, offering takeaway pastries as an apology. Gilgamesh rose, gesturing for Asra to follow, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across his face. Asra trailed behind, quiet as they left the cafe and headed in the familiar direction of the park. Sunset was approaching when they reached the pathways, a golden rippling pool opening for the pair to pass through. It dropped them at the front entrance, Faust pulling away to explore again. She seemed to love Japan. 

Rolling his eyes and too mentally drained to be bothered, Asra left the pastries on the table, then took the stairs back to the master bedroom. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he changed into something comfortable, and laid across the bed, curling under the sheets. 

It was no secret that Lucio wanted him. The Devil of the Arcana too. Ilya…

But a priest, taught to hate and kill people like him, _wanting_ him... It was… 

Footsteps trailed up the stairs, Gilgamesh appearing in the doorway no more than a moment later, head canted to the side. He stripped down to nothing, crawling under the sheets to lay beside him, hands curled over the pillow as he rolled to his stomach. The gold cuffs that encircled his wrist and bicep, as well as his neck, was all that remained.

"Ask your question." The servant spoke over his right bicep.

Asra grabbed the phone now vibrating on the nightstand. It was a message from Muriel. His fingers hovered over the button, a swallow bobbing his adams apple. 

"What did you mean by that?"

"The answer to that question is obvious."

"That he wants me… well… no… I meant about how the man felt about Kariya."

"Ah," Gilgamesh curled a hand around him pulling him closer. Fingers trailed his neck as he unhooked the choker Asra forgot to take off. "Kirei does not realize this, but he is a man who finds joy in another's pain."

"You know this how?"

"He was staring at your bruise, and very explicit about Kariya's suffering. He divulged more than necessary about Kariya's wish, even revealing information about his own master." Gilgamesh pulled him closer, flush against his side, a leg slipping between Asra's own legs. "He is afraid to admit it because it conflicts with his belief about pleasure seekers." 

"We aren't having sex again." Asra blurted, typing a response to Noddy. "One time deal."

"We will with time." Gilgamesh chose to lean against him, draped across his form as his fingers trailed under his shirt. "You needn't worry, I am not particularly in the mood right now."

"Stop touching me then." Asra brought a hand up between them only for it to be trapped under Gilgamesh's weight.

"I caress my possessions often." 

Asra glared.

"Stop glaring at me." The man quoted, repeating the exact same words he said to Kirei. 

He seemed to find some semblance of a comfortable position, resting fully between the magician's legs, head of gold against his chest, arms supporting his own, and the pillow he laid on. It would be a relaxing position if it weren't for the heat of the servant's body against his own, reminding him what that body was capable of, but no further caresses came. As long as he didn't do anything while he talked with Noddy. Seems she would be the only one chatting in the video.

He pressed her number and waited for the camera to connect. She was already dressed for bed, her form curled against numerous pillows, hair draped across her shoulders and the blankets.

"Good evening Noddy." Asra called pulling her sleepy gaze toward him after placing a book on her bed shelf. She must have been reading. "How are you as of late?"

"Busy as always. But I have good news for you. Good and bad, mostly good."

"Start with the bad." He made to turn but then remembered Gilgamesh laying across him.

"Lucio is vying for a seat on the council again."

Asra suppressed an eyeroll. No one cared to vote for Lucio in over three years. Not since the false plague. Not when everyone knows he was responsible. Loved ones were lost because of him. Families torn apart because of him.

His vision flashed to a faceless girl, smothered in bugs.

He squeezed his eyes shut forcing those thoughts away. 

It wasn't his place to interfere.

"That will never happen." Asra said after a moment of more conflicting thoughts. "He should just leave, or drop dead. I still can't fathom why he wasn't voted out by the first council."

"No telling. I'm holding a vote to have him exiled." Nadia rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her features. "That was a little bit of good news. No more Lucio when you return."

Asra chuckled. "Something to look forward to."

"But for the actual good news." Nadia shifted before she held up her left hand, a beautiful sapphire glinting off of a silver band on her left ring finger. 

Asra gasped, hand coming around Gilgamesh's head to better hold the phone.

"You proposed?!"

It wasn't really a question, but Nadia often confided in him about her love for Portia. The two complimented each other so well, and after Nadia's arranged marriage to Lucio, she deserved pure unfiltered love. 

"And she said ''yes"!" 

Asra couldn't stop himself from giggling, little happy laughs that reflected so much mirth and joy. 

"Do I get to be the flower boy, or has Ilya already claimed that spot?"

"He has." Nadia laughed out right. "You're my best man Asra."

Asra swallowed, a knot getting stuck for a moment. Tears glittered in his eyes forcing him to look away from the screen, fingers gripping Gilgamesh's shoulder. The man was staring at him, another unreadable emotion shining through his gaze. 

"Asra?" The woman called.

He cleared his throat, glancing back to the screen.

"Sorry, I'm just genuinely happy." He smiled, another one of those wide grins that showed his dimples. "I would be honored Nadia."

"Good, be sure to come home then. Wedding is in the spring." Nadia shifted, a hand coming under her chin. "Now, who were you looking at just now?"

Another flush appeared, darkening his cheeks and his neck. Gilgamesh shifted then and Asra took the opportunity to roll over to his side. He regretted it the moment the man curled against his back, an arm circling his waist as they lay flush against one another. Nadia must have seen him, her eyebrow sat in a curious check mark, another smile sliding across her face.

"Ah, the one Portia labeled as _handsome fellow_." Nadia's smile switched to a smirk. "We never got his name you know."

"I… uh…" Asra cut himself short, chewing at his bottom lip.

Her eyes became gentle then, sad even. "I'm happy for you either way, Asra."

That would be grand and all, except Gilgamesh was a servant of the grail war, likely to disappear when it concluded. She didn't need to know that though. He also wasn't sure why Gilgamesh answered his call for the grail war. The man never said… Was he vying for reincarnation too? Though considering his reaction to Rider's wish, maybe not.

"He's not very talkative." Asra mumbled tilting the phone.

"Hmmm…. What is your name _handsome fellow_?"

He felt Gilgamesh's head turn, chin coming over his shoulder to glance at the screen. An odd moment of silence filtered between, and he could feel Gilgamesh blinking against his cheek. He began trailing warm fingers up Asra's shirt, tickling and flicking at his nipple.

"Gilgamesh."Asra grunted, squirming, taking the initiative to fill the empty air.

"A strong name." Nadia's brow rose, humming with approval. She did have a thing for history. "An old name too. After an old king, one of the oldest who reigned over Vesuvia. Did you know that?"

"Hmm." He dipped lower, pushing past the band of his underwear.

Asra stuttered grabbing that hand and pulling it back to his waist. The lesser of two evils. Just when he was hoping Gilgamesh wouldn't do anything… he may end up breaking his vow before any real time passed.

"You seem to like him." Nadia commented, tsking. "If all goes well, maybe you will bring him along to my wedding. It would be nice to have a pleasant conversation."

"May-be-be!" Asra squeaked when a nipple was pinched. "Cut it out."

"Maybe." Gilgamesh echoed headbutting the back of Asra's neck. 

He could feel the man's arousal rising, poking a fleshy buttock. He lifted a leg, forcing Asra's to open, his stiff rod poking straight through to his own. The sudden urge to grind back seized him, and he swallowed, taking a deep quivering breath.

"Maybe…" Nadia mimicked. She yawned, glancing over Asra's face before settling on his neck. Her brow lofted again, saying a lot without saying anything at all. "It's quite late for me here Asra."

Again, saying a lot, without saying anything at all. Plus she was two to three hours ahead of him.

"I understand. Glad I could talk with you." His pants and underwear were pulled, revealing his backside and hardening member. Gilgamesh humped him, dragging a needy sigh from his lips. 

"Mmhm." Nadia sat up mirth glittering in her eyes as another smirk settled over her features. "Goodnight Asra."

"Congrats Noddy, and good ni_" 

The phone hung up before he could finish, Gilgamesh's left hand coming around to tap the screen. He forced him to abandon it near the edge of the mattress, yanking him backwards again, legs still spread around Gilgamesh's knees.

"Don't take any mana." Asra blurted feeling the tip scrape against his entrance.

"I don't need it." He pressed harder, a hand coming around his throat under his shirt to anchor him. 

"No more choking." Asra whimpered when it filled him, hands grasping uselessly at Gilgamesh's tight grip. "Ah uhn... and don't hang up on my friends."

Gilgamesh tossed the sheets away, sliding his hands down Asra's pants legs, pulling it off. The man didn't bother to respond, placing chaste kisses to his shoulder and back. He gave a thrust making Asra's breath stutter in his throat. The pace was slow, the kind that let him throw his head back and focus on the feeling. Fingers scratched along the skin of his hips and belly button, making him push back to meet Gilgamesh at every thrust. The man started grinding into his backside before slipping out. 

After a deep breath, Asra turned to face him, watching as the man turned onto his back. His thick length bobbled in the air, a knee raised, beckoning Asra with a finger. With a deep breath, Asra straddled him, trapping their arousals between them.

"You have quite the stamina for riding." Gilgamesh spoke, hand trailing along his hips, following the curves of his heated flesh. "Lets see how long you last this time."

Asra scoffed.

If Gilgamesh wasn't the type to seize control, he probably would have dominated him. But sitting here, rubbing against him like a wanton animal, there was no way he could match up against a hedonist. Even so, he could put up with this, all of it, until the grail war was over. In the meantime, why not enjoy himself while it lasted?

With that thought, he lifted his hips, balancing over the blonde until he was pressed at his quivering bud once more. He pushed down, blowing a breath as Gilgamesh held him. The man adjusted, propping himself on a pillow as he gazed up at Asra. A smile began turning his lips, a hand coming up to tilt the magician's chin. 

They kissed, tongues tangling in an eager dance. Once breathless, Asra leaned away from him. 

"Lets see how long _you_ last." Asra smarted rolling his waist, earning himself a pleased hum. He laced the man's dusky pink nipples between his middle and ring fingers, feeling the pebbled buds. He dug his fingers in, scratching downwards, following those crimson lines as he started bouncing. At this angle, Gilgamesh jabbed straight into that bundle of nerves hiding deep inside.

"You better give me the grail when I win." Asra huffed, squeezing his thighs between bounces. He gazed down into those pinprick pupils, his own pupils blown so much his irises were thin rings. He followed another line from Gilgamesh's hip, over a nipple, to his shoulder. Like this, his orgasm… too soon. 

"Do not cum without permission." Gilgamesh told him plucking at Asra's nipples, before scratching at his scalp. 

"Shut up. What are these?" Asra muttered, leaning forward to dislodge the man from his prostate. He gave a long look to Gilgamesh, noticing the faint blush lightly dotting his cheeks, as he played with a nipple. Biting at his lips, he put a hand to the man's throat, earning an elegant raise of his brow. 

No… that didn't feel right. He removed his hand.

"Are you the type who can't have pleasure without pain or something?" The magician asked, allowing the man's thickness to slide in again. 

"No." He flicked at the tip of Asra's bobbing length making him hiss. "I do not care for the blemish on your skin, so I will grant your request." He grabbed Asra's hand, following the crimson strokes across his chest. "These are marks of my heritage. Proof of my claim on the world. There are ways to achieve pain without bruising."

Asra leaned forward, caging the man between his arms, stomach caving at the way that cock poked his insides. It felt really good. 

"No pain." Asra rocked watching the male inhale. A wet squelch sounded when he lifted, clenching as he went before boring down. "I'm not a masochist. I don't plan on becoming one either." He moaned as the pace began to drag another orgasm from him. "I'm a sensual lover if you've ever heard of it."

His entire body was alight with feather light tingles. Heat bloomed across his chest as his legs shook with exertion. He could feel Gilgamesh bottoming out and he pulled away again to prolong his orgasm. Sweat was beginning to glisten across his flesh, breath hot and needy for release. He lifted again, but this time the blonde pulled him into his lap, legs hiked and wrapped around his waist. Hands curled underneath Asra's perky cheeks, their bodies moving until Gilgamesh had them both upright. The man braced himself with his hands onto the wall, leaving Asra balanced over air with his back literally against the wall.

"What? Wha_ah!" The man gave a hard push, driving him into the wall with a wet slap of skin. "Ugghh! Ooh…. headboard." Gilgamesh began thrusting, rendering him speechless for a long moment. Asra gripped the man's biceps, just above those golden cuffs. "Wh-what… where is the, the headboard?" 

He inhaled sharply at the fast paced rhythm Gilgamesh drove into him, breath panting in his ear. His body began to seize as another orgasm made his leg shake, tightening around those undulating hips. A little more and… 

Goldie pulled away sharply, letting Asra's form drop against the pillow. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while his body tried to orgasm, but failed due to the empty feeling left behind. It took awhile for the sensation to pass, the only thing reminding him of reality was the fingers gripping his thighs. He could feel Gilgamesh laughing and it irked him immensely.

"What happened to my picture?" Asra rasped rubbing a hand against his straining arousal. It felt so heavy in his hand. Like a hot pipe left too long over fire. It was swollen and dark and velvet in color. Gilgamesh's own cock was just as dark, covered in his slick. A sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his skin, giving his overall appearance a light glow. Perhaps he might pick up the courage to… random thoughts.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere." He murmured. "You look delicious in this position." The man pulled his leg, forcing him to lay back against the pillow he was sitting on. He was now, half draped in Gilgamesh's lap, shoulders pressed into the large cotton pillow. 

"Sure I do…" Asra sighed with relief, feeling that hot rod jab at his insides. "I want to…"

"Ask for your king's permission, and I may grant it." The words were followed by a tongue and a trail of kisses patterned around his adams apple. 

"Jerk." Asra scoffed, breath stuttering as another orgasm laced his stomach making his thighs clenched even harder than the first time. His eyes fluttered, staring dazed at the blurring ceiling. It's not like he never begged before, and if Gilgamesh stopped again, he would smack the proud overbearing man. Stars were dancing up there with the cream ceiling, eyes once more rolling behind his lids.

"Let me cum…" There was a wet squelch as his prostate was struck, the band that had been coiling in his belly threatening to snap. "Please… let me cum."

"Go on then."

Gilgamesh gave a harsh jerk of his hips, locking against him, his own hole convulsing around him. A stream shot out, streaks of sticky white like glue spurting between their chests. Warmth filled him, his legs giving out as Gilgamesh continued to jut inside. He felt the man, running his eager hands, over the muscles of that firm back, the pert rear, damp golden hair. The cuffs and necklace was a cool relief to his overheated skin. Lips were under his jaw, trailing until it he had a sensitive nipple. He rolled it gently, suckling on it as if he were a hungry babe. 

When the high began to subside, Gilgamesh switched their positions. He was still breathless, hot air fanning over the man's nipple. That's how he preferred sex, sensual, with a heated and heavy orgasm that left him too tired to move. He could definitely admit that this was the second time he orgasmed without his cock being touched. The first being with Gilgamesh several hours ago. Such an addictive orgasm. The pleasure might soar if Gilgamesh actually touched him. 

Another time. 

His eyes drooped, sleep beckoning heavily. He could feel Gilgamesh's essence seeping out of him, but he was too tired and content to care. He threw a leg over Gilgamesh, burying his head into the crook of that shoulder.

The man above him sighed. 

"Not what I was hoping for." He crooked a knee, adjusting Asra until he was draped over him. "But your king is pleased nonetheless."

He went to bite him but thought better of it. It would only excite the man, and he wanted to sleep.

"Tired." He mumbled.

"Go on then."

With a sigh, his eyes fluttered closed, sleep blanketing him within seconds. He slept for a while. Images flitted before his vision, confusing and rushed. It didn't take long for him to realize it wasn't a dream. He never met anyone with green hair a day in his life. The eyes on this person was a glittery emerald, tunic draped down to bare feet. The person was grinning, a sinister smirk that shifted to the plains below, before chains ripped out from a golden pool, tearing apart a red furred creature.

The being touched him, and his entire body shivered with desire. 

Asra woke with a start, just before the being could kiss him. He was alone in the bed, a sheet draped over him to protect from the chill of the night. Gilgamesh wasn't there, but his warmth remained, his body instinctively curling into it. 

_Was that…?_

Static shot through his body forcing him upright as it filtered through his entire being. 

What in the great Gaia was that? 

Searching the dark room for the servant. He spotted him in front of the open balcony, naked as the day he was born with his head turned to the left, moonlight bathing him in a fluorescent glow. The jolt went through him again, making him grimace. That's the potency of a spell leaking out. 

In the air? 

_No…_

The water.

Asra got up, pulling the sheet along, standing beside Gilgamesh on the balcony. A pink mist was flowing over the waves, drifting down the river into the ocean from the left side. What in the name of Gaia was going on? This magic was as dark as the crest worms. Blood magic, achievable through many living sacrifices. 

"Its Caster." Asra whispered just as the man shifted to look down. He followed his gaze, catching Tokiomi Tohsaka standing in front of his house. 

What the hell was he _doing_ here? Asra pulled the sheet tighter over his front, backing away from the look on the man's face. 

_Whore._

That's what those eyes were calling him. As if he used his body, _sex_ to lure away the servant, that man wanted. Nevermind that, Tokiomi had some nerve showing up at his house like this. Gilgamesh finally turned away from the railing, closing the glass doors behind himself. Dropping the sheet, Asra followed him to the bathroom. After a quick wash, he got dressed, pulling on the same clothes he wore earlier. Grabbing his cards, and hiding his phone in the drawer, he grabbed his necklace and rushed downstairs. 

Gilgamesh was already opening the door, Tokiomi waiting patiently on the other side. He bowed to Archer before speaking. 

"Caster is calling upon us to fight." The fog seemed to thicken as he spoke. "I humbly beseech you to help."

"Hmm." Gilgamesh stepped forward, eyes still canted to the left, staring up the river. 

"Fine." Asra spoke locking the door behind himself. Faust blended into his form from his back, curling around him tightly. "Gilgamesh?"

The servant turned, casual wear trading for his full armor. He had a brow crooked, hand waving to an open gate. Another one sat above their heads, larger than most of the gates he ever opened. Asra's jaw dropped as a flying craft came forth, pure gold with wings of emerald. If anyone thought ufos were real, those people weren't lying. The thing was huge, and staring at it, Asra forgot his anger with Tokiomi. 

The fire mage began walking through the portal only for Gilgamesh to stop him. 

"Know your place mongrel." 

"Forgive me your excellency." Tokiomi turned, watching Asra with a blank gaze. "After you."

Asra bypassed the man, following after Gilgamesh through the gate. He backed away when he realized where this portal was taking him, Archer pushing him from behind making him fall to his knees. He sat there on all fours, even while Tokiomi passed behind him, regarding him with a raised brow. 

This… this was too high… 

Atop the aircraft was a large chair draped in crimson silk. Gilgamesh took a seat there, Tokiomi choosing to stand near the ledge, almost as if to spite him. The plane began to move, the sudden wind gusts sending him straight into Gilgamesh's armor clad knee, head first. 

"Argh!" He grabbed the calf, glaring at the sinister mirth in those slanted pupils. "I hate heights." He muttered clinging tighter when the plane flew up at an incline, flying over the bridge that led into the city. "Do. Not. Let. Me. Fall."

"Hmmm." The man placed a leg over him, a brow crooking with amused curiosity. "Your fear of heights is misplaced. Especially when one takes into consideration the natural cycle of water."

"Yeah sure." His eyes squinted as the fog below thickened into a mist. "Except I'm not literal water though."

He chuckled.

The craft stopped just above the source of the mana flow, Gilgamesh standing from the obscene makeshift throne to peer over the edge. A shiver ran through Asra's body before they heard it, a shriek followed by the wave of a large greenish blue appendage. The mist began to clear then, more of those appendages waving through the air. Below on the bank, was Saber's pretend master Irisviel and Lancer. Zipping across the waters was Saber, slicing through appendages that regenerated with every cut. Iskander was no different, flying through the skies below them, slashing and hacking to no avail.

"What a disgusting sight." Gilgamesh's perfect nose crinkled with irritation, gaze narrowed at the futile attempts displayed before him. "Surely they retain some modicum of self respect as heroic spirits."

It definitely seemed pointless to Asra, but it did do an okay job of keeping the beast from shore.

"Your majesty," Both Gilgamesh and Asra looked at Tohsaka, who gazed to the right. "That creature is ravishing your garden, I humbly beseech you, to take care of the beast. We must destroy it before there are any more witnesses."

The guy was smooth, very smooth, and quite the swindler. The type people hated in politics and the like. The kind who used his words for tricking people into doing what they wanted.

"Dealing with pests is the job of a gardener, or do you intend to mock my noble phantasm." Gilgamesh's brow cricked, jewel eyes narrowing at the mage. "Putting it on the level of a gardeners hoe."

Archer apparently, was smoother, Asra noticed, listening to the exchanged words. Then again, Gilgamesh most likely dealt with the type during his own time. Unless the golden man killed all of those types. Although, Tokiomi must think himself to have some sway over Gilgamesh, or can better win his favor. The man continued to ignore him in favor of the servant, acting prissy and compliant whenever speaking to him. 

It frustrated Asra to no end.

"I wouldn't think of it."

The mage was more worried about people seeing the creature as opposed to the lives that might be lost if the creature reached the shore. Too late for that, judging by the small crowd appearing near the bridge. Asra bit his lip, gazing at the creature as eyes appeared all over it.

"Gilgamesh," Asra crouched to really look at the creature inching toward the shore. "That thing was created using blood magic."

"Your point?"

Asra stood taking a breath. "Right now its using Caster to maintain form, but if it gets to shore, and kills anyone including the servants, it will be impossible to defeat it, not without using…"

With a bored brow, Gilgamesh's hand rose, five golden circles opening above their heads. The weapons glittered before firing below, ripping ridiculously large holes within the beast. The creature froze, and Asra held his breath, waiting to see if it would fall. Instead, the creature tilted, tentacles wrapping around itself almost as if it were in pain, before the large gaping flesh mended itself. A large eye manifested where the blades pierced it, rolling around as if looking for whoever struck it. 

"Ugh, this sight is beginning to turn my stomach." Gilgamesh chuffed. "Asra, we are leaving. Berserker isn't here it would seem."

"But!" Tokiomi grabbed Gilgamesh's shoulder, and Asra scooted back to avoid getting caught in the "area of effect" range that will likely follow Gilgamesh's next strike. "Please help defeat that monster! That creature is too much for any of those servants to handle. Considering its regenerative ability, only your sword of disassociation can slay that beast in one strike."

Asra's mouth dropped. 

How did he know?

"You dare suggest I draw forth Ea here?!" Gilgamesh struck him with a backhanded closed fist. The man nearly tripped, eyes wide in disbelief. "Don't forget your place! I should have your head for being so impertinent to your king! Cocky mongrel!"

Asra realized he was standing in front of the throne as he witnessed the scene, Tokiomi falling to one knee, a choked apology falling from his lips. He probably thought that he if he had possession of Archer as a servant, he wouldn't be in this position. Asra could tell by the small glare directed at him from behind Gilgamesh. The golden male seem to sense this, head canted backwards at the kneeling fire mage. 

"Fix your gaze mongrel. My vassal is an extension of myself." He turned slightly glaring."Your disrespect of him, is a clear offence to me."

"Forgive me your majesty…" The man rose slowly, eyes turned toward the monster and the servants fighting below. 

A growl echoed across the area, a whistle of wind zipping past the plane and into the water. An aircraft, blackened over with dark glowing streaks was dangling in the air, a body sitting on top. It lilted to the side before straightening, the nose pointed directly at them. 

Did Berserker just shoot at them?

"Its Kariya." Tokiomi confirmed, eyes drawn toward a row of buildings on the left side. "Allow me to deal with him, your majesty, as an apology for my disobedience."

"Fine. Per our agreement, I will toy with Berserker." Gilgamesh stepped past Asra to the throne, taking his seat. 

"Wait Tohsaka," Asra called to the man, his foot poised over the empty air. "Never show up to my house like that again. As your family is important to you, my home is important to me. I don't want it caught up in the crossfire of you randomly showing up."

"Agreed." Gilgamesh spoke from behind him.

"I see. It won't happen again." Tokiomi bowed. "Good luck to you both." He stepped off, dropping from view.

Gilgamesh grabbed him, forcing him to sit as the plane shifted. Berserker was charging straight at them, firing off three of the aircraft's missiles. The plane dipped, hard enough to make Asra's stomach churn, before looping and chasing after Berserker. Asra squawked, cowering behind Archer's bent knee. 

"He dares climb into my sky…" Gilgamesh chuffed again, a smirk spreading across his face. "Provide me with some entertainment then, foolish mongrel." 

His fingers drummed the arm rest, making the plane speed up, swords and spears releasing from the gate after Berserker. Asra could feel his bladder tightening at the sharp dips, shifts and loops Gilgamesh performed, stomach leaping into his throat. It lurched, the plane spinning to avoid another missile.

"Gil…" Asra grunted, dizziness stealing his vision for the second time. "Down." 

"Speak up magician."

"Putmedownputmedownputmedownputmedownputmedown." 

An armored hand covered his mouth, the sudden drop of the plane making him gag. The plane moved from beneath him, hands grasping uselessly at bare air. Did he slip? He must have slipped… he must have… his body thudded, a grunt escaping his lips as he skidded across something slippery before smacking into hard and warmth. 

Gilgamesh caught him?

It took some convincing for his eyes to open, still dizzy from the looping plane. He saw green, a flash of white, before grasping at whatever was under him. He clung until his vision cleared, an arm around his waist.

"What?" 

His lids finally opened, staring right in front of him at a forest green suit, with darker green lines, cheek pressed against sculpted abs. He then looked up, coming face to face with amber hued eyes, and raised thin brows. He let go of the body he had been clinging to, and tilted back, a blush darkening his face. He had been holding onto Lancer, a whole other servant. The man lifted until the both of them were standing, an arm still wrapped around Asra for balance.

He was on the ground, the white that flashed across his vision being Irisviel. Her eyes were wide with shock, mouth gaping slightly.

"Are you alright?" The deep irish lilt soothed his frazzled nerves. "I am not gullible enough to believe that gorgeous men are falling from the sky, but I must inquire as to why Archer would toss you from the plane? He seemed to have Berserker on the run."

"Don't like heights." Asra mumbled, Lancer letting go when he pushed away, clearing his throat. A glare replaced the confused face he had been wearing, searching the skies for the golden plane. "Asshole!"

He heard Gilgamesh chuckle, pulling a growl from him. 

"Is that really the only reason you are down here?" Irisviel questioned, hands clasped in front of her. "You should know we are agreeing to a cease fire until Caster is defeated. I want to help but…."

"Berserker and his Master don't seem to care about Caster. He keeps attacking Archer, so he's occupied." Asra told her, purposely avoiding mentioning the alliance he has with Tohsaka. 

"He also has a fixation with Saber, but as I said before, it is better he fights Archer. I do not possess Sabers ability to walk on water, so I am stuck here until Caster is foolish enough to reveal his noble phantasm. Which seems less likely the longer this battle wages." Lancer added, surveying the battle above the river. "Unfortunately, Rider and Saber aren't enough. We need some other method of keeping that horrid creature from shore. The fog helps to obscure the beast, but..."

"If the people saw the creature they might actually run, hindering it somewhat from obtaining a food source." Asra nodded, a finger coming under his chin. Saber running back in forth was the only thing keeping the largest tentacles at bay. He happened a glance up at the full moon, then down at the water. "I think I can manage something. Keep it from literally touching the shore."

"Can you?" Irisviel stood before him, pale brows crinkled with worry. "A creature that size would require an immense amount of mana."

"I just need contact with water." Asra responded, pulling off his shoes.

"If you step into the water, Caster and that beasts focus will shift to you." Lancer hummed, studying his profile. "As a knights honor demands, I will do my best to keep you safe from harm."

"Thank you."

"Feel free to rely on my mana for support and healing as well." The woman spoke, waiting. "I will do my best."

"Alright." 

Asra stepped into the water, dropping to his knees, cool water seeping into his pants. The moment he did so, the creature froze, the spanse of eyes, searching for the sudden disturbance. It looked at him, a deep breathy laugh echoing from inside it. Asra shuddered, placing his hand into the silt, eyes closed as he focused.

_"What are you doing Asra?"_ Gilgamesh's voice resonated, using the telepathic bond between them.

"Keeping the monster away." Asra retorted. 

Channeling both the moon and water, Gilgamesh will definitely feel the boost in mana. Asra began chanting, erecting a thin veil of water. He began to focus on it, lifting it higher, stretching it along the bank all the way down to the bridge. It was like looking through pristine glass, in fact it was a similar spell to the window he made for the guest bedroom. This spell should deflect Caster's beast, in so long as he remained connected to the river. Moving would weaken and dissolve the barrier. He started picturing the face of the four servants as well as their Masters. He didn't want them to be trapped in case they needed aid. 

Another moment, and the barrier would be set… 

This clearly pissed the monster off, several lanky tentacles shooting out in his direction. They bypassed Saber, whose eyes widened at him, shouting at him to get out of the water. He heard a splash, glancing up to see Lancer standing in front of him, his spears raised and sitting at a thirty degree angle. His agility allowed him to skewer three of them, then a fourth.

"A little more." Asra called.

Another tentacle thrust Lancer to the side, curling at an unnatural angle before slamming in his direction. Asra ducked, expecting the thing to whip across his back, and drag him kicking and screaming into the monster's body to be absorbed. It never landed, a whoosh passing his ear, and cutting the tentacle to pieces. He caught a golden halberd vanishing from view, the remnants of the tentacle dissolving in the water.

"Thank you Archer." The magician whispered, continuing his chant to finish the spell. 

He sighed with relief when he felt the spell complete, another appendage shooting out of the water only to be bounced back and away. With a mighty swing, Saber severed them, effectively cutting the monster back some feet. It couldn't touch the bridge, or come up onto the bank, for now.

"Very admirable." Irisviel spoke from behind. "You are quite the mage. Your prowess, is astounding."

"Please," Asra shook his head, jaw clenching. "I am not a mage. I don't meet the criteria."

Especially since the meaning for such a term, means killing and fighting other mages, teens and such for nothing but sport. Sacrificing children to crest worms and blood magic, or giving ones daughter away to abusive magic families. Where the real hero will die before he can save a young girl exposed to crest worms, Saber, a servant sworn to some sneaky mercenary, the priest a zealot…He would rather stick to being called a simple magician from Vesuvia. 

"In any case, this should keep Caster from shore for a while." Even though the barrier was erected, Saber and Rider's attempt to beat back the creature was proving pointless. It now began to regenerate at the moment it was cut, writhing limbs thickening, the head of the beast ballooned, resembling that of a squid. Archer was still fighting Berserker in the sky, missiles and rockets deflected at every turn. 

"This is pointless! Saber!" Rider's voice boomed across the area. "Let us retreat! We are getting nowhere!"

"Nonsense!" She hollered back. "We must stop its advance!"

Asra put a hand to his mouth, "You two are only strengthening its regenerative ability!"

Both stopped, glancing back at him momentarily. Both grimaced, before backing up, slicing tentacles from their path. Knowing their faces, Rider and Saber passed through the barrier effortlessly. The physical energy of both were a complete contrast to the other. Saber's energy was warm, like the feel of a promise being kept. Rider's energy was sharp, metallic, as if he put a fork in an electric socket. The appendages beat uselessly at the barrier behind them, wanting to drag itself to the shore. Asra grunted with effort as he strengthened the barrier with each hit. When both landed ashore, the teen, Waver breathed a sigh of relief. He never realized the boy was up there in the chariot. 

Pretty brave kid.

"Archer's master is right, no matter how many times we strike, we cannot reveal Caster hiding within." Saber spoke huffing as if she had been insulted. "We must form a new plan."

"Yes, and perhaps give Archer's beautiful Master a break from his elaborate spell." Rider added causing all eyes to turn to him. "How did you manage such a sophisticated barrier?"

"I'm using the water to provide the base for the spell." Asra scoffed teeth grinding. He rolled his eyes from the writhing mass in front of him to Rider. He was tired of the servant treating him like a maiden to be stolen away. Bad enough Tokiomi and Kirei thought of him as a whore for sleeping with his own servant, but if Rider thought he would ever show interest, the man was mistaken. "Show some respect when you address me or I will have Archer skewer you while I drown you under that monster's ass."

Lancer whistled, a grin spilling across his face. Saber too was hiding a smile, sword hanging loose in her right hand. Rider burst into laughter, the kind that shook his shoulders, chest bouncing with his deep baritone. 

"I want you even more now. Archer… you spark my envy." He grabbed the boy, lifting him by his sweater before dropping him to the ground. "But a talk for another time."

"I take that to mean you have a plan then?" Lancer asked, placing both spears into one hand. "One that doesn't include drooling over Archer's Master."

"Haha! I'm thinking actually, that I will pull that beast into my Ionioi Hetairoi. I will only be able to hold it for a few moments." Rider put a hand to his chin then glanced to the boy. "Contact me when you come up with a plan to slay the creature."

Everyone nodded, Rider slapping the reins and taking to the skies again. Asra began searching the sky for Archer, wondering what was happening between him and Berserker. Archer still had him on the run, the two of them heading straight for the beast. 

Wait… 

Could Archer beat Berserker before Rider grabbed it? He wasn't sure who to warn first, but it was too late. The beast vanished, and with it Berserker was able to turn the tables, dipping out of harm's way. 

Damn it.

But with the creature gone, Asra was able to sit back, relaxing in the shallow waters. He would stay just incase Rider couldn't hold Caster at bay. With a deep breath Asra shifted around, glancing amongst the two servants and two masters. It occurred to him that, if Lancer was still here, then his Master was either alive, or the fiancee took over. Unlike Rider, he seemed more like a gent, a handsome gent.

The servant did say he was a knight.

Ringing filled the awkward silence, startling everyone. For a moment, Asra thought it was his own phone, until he remembered that he left it in the drawer. 

"Um… I don't know… how to use this." The woman held out the vibrating contraption.

Asra could feel his brow cringing. Then again, she could be from a mage family that avoided technology. Vesuvia was once like this, rejecting outsiders, and relying solely on themselves to flourish. 

It worked for a while. The key words being, 'a while'.

The young teen snatched the device away, answering it in one fell swoop. "Hello? Who is this?"

There was a moment of silence, making Asra a bit paranoid.

"That's correct ...yes he can. He has control over where he enters and exits." 

Asra crooked a brow, sharing a glance with a skeptical Lancer. That had to be Saber's true master on the phone. 

"I see. I understand." The teen clicked the phone shut, passing it back to Irisviel. "We have come up with a plan… but…"

"What?" The magician inquired glancing between him and Lancer. 

"He said to give you a message, that Sabers left hand possesses an anti-fortress noble phantasm."

Both he and Lancer gasped, looking directly at Saber, her eyes downcast, shame dulling her visage. He had to have missed something, otherwise, she would have used it by now, saving all of them the trouble, and earning her Master another command seal. Kirei did say that there was a fight between the Masters of both. Perhaps there was one between Lancer and Saber as well.

"Is this true Saber?"

She bit her lip, lids shutting for a brief moment. "It is. But Lancer, the wound you inflicted is a mark of pride, not shame."

"Perhaps." Lancer smiled, stabbing his scarlet spear into the ground. "But is it pride that will win this battle, or chivalry? This Caster is a being, that I cannot abide. He must be defeated." He held out the glistening yellow spear, taking it in both hands.

Asra gasped when the man applied pressure, snapping the spear in two. Whatever was hiding Saber's weapon vanished, the blade turned gold, glowing as Saber wielded it in her hands. It was a blinding light, one that had Asra squinting against it. 

"Grrrrrrarrrrghhh!" 

Everyone looked up, Berserker heading straight for them with Archer right behind him.

_"Get down!"_ Archer advised.

Asra ducked, a flurry of bullets coming down over the group. A crackle of energy echoed across the waves, sending shivers down his spine. Was that Rider's noble phantasm collapsing? He drew up water, trying to deflect most of the bullets. An explosion sounded, Gilgamesh swearing across their bond. 

"Damn him!" Saber was gone, the flurry of bullets following her across the river. 

"What does he think he's doing?!" Waver snapped from behind, reduced to his knees to avoid being hit. "Wait that's right…" 

Soon as he said it, a dark red flare went up further down the river near the bridge. 

"The signal!"

Oh great Gaia, if Rider released his noble phantasm while Saber was fending off Berserker… Biting at his lips, Asra kneeled within the shallow waters, focusing on another barrier. 

Lancer scoffed. "It is alright. I am going to end this mad dog's foolishness." 

He disappeared, Rider's mana breaking, the massive beast dropping from the sky. Lancer reappeared above Berserker stabbing into the plane. Rider narrowly missed a waving tentacle as he moved away. Lancer was able to destroy the plane, but Berserker… 

Three golden gates appeared above the bridge, the first sword smacking the machine gun from Berserkers hand. The other two spun and knocked Berserker from the air, sending him deep underwater. Gilgamesh was atop the bridge, arms folded, observing the scene laid before him. A bright white light pulled his attention, Saber standing before Caster with her sword raised above her head. Smaller specks of light began to gather to her sword, soft and warm like fireflies. 

"What?" Waver breathed.

"It is the embodiment of the sad and noble dream of all knights who lay dying on the battlefield, past, present, and future. Clutched to their chests, with the hope that their loyalty is never betrayed. Trusted with those dreams, the invincible king is about to sing out the true name of the miracle she wields in her hands." 

Asra swallowed, still crouched at the water's edge, eyes growing wide as Saber shifted her stance.

"EX-CALIBER!!" 

He thought for a moment, that he had been blinded, the bright flash obscuring every aspect of his vision. Wind rushed him, knocking him onto his rear, crisp water soaking through the entirety of his jeans. The monster deteriorated, disintegrating against the large blast. After three blinks of his impossibly wide eyes, the thing was gone, glitters of light replacing where the beast had been.

It was over.

_Finally..._

Asra rose on wobbly legs, slipping on the wet bank. Both Waver and Irisviel caught him, nearly falling over right with him. His cards began burning against his thigh, the woman's touch like acid, as she held onto his exposed wrist. 

He cringed, falling to the ground as the scenery changed. Tears welled in his eyes as he backed away from a mountain of bodies. 

All of them… _Irisviel_.

Each were mangled and broken in some way, eyes gazing soullessly, lifelessly through him. Then one blinked, grinning as the entire mound turned into a tar like pool, arms reaching out and pulling at his leg. 

"No!" Asra choked out, kicking his feet only for it to be grabbed by another long, flexible limb. 

Just when he thought he would end up drowning in the tar, chains wrapped around his left arm, pulling him backwards. When he turned to see where it was coming from, a cage wrapped in thorny vines, blooms of belladonna all over, opened as if welcoming him into its embrace. The inside was decorated with pillows and books, candles, his favorite animal plushies. The ones he hadn't seen since he stored them away in the basement, gifts from his parents long gone.

Tears brimmed in his eyes as both the chains and the pale limbs began to pull, skin taut as he tried to resist both. It was going to tear him apart.

"Let go!" He tried to yank his arm free but it only gave the chains more leverage, causing the limbs to pinch at his skin. "Let! Go!"

His vision flashed, body dropping back to the wet grass by the riverbank. Lancer was standing over him, along with Saber, Waver and Irisviel staring down at him in shock. Tears were trailing down his eyes, his breaths shaking with every exhale. He swallowed hard, his adams apple catching with every inhale. 

He was shaking _bad_.

He was _terrified_.

"Are you…" Lancer held out his hand, retracting when Asra flinched.

"I'm sorry!" Asra apologized, just as Rider pulled up in his chariot. "Just dizzy. It was… an honor working alongside of all of you. Except you Rider." The man chuckled as his vision swam again. "I suppose I am surrounded now."

"No." The silver woman spoke, wine colored gaze staring through him the same way those bodies did before it grabbed him. "I am willing to call this cease fire until tomorrow morning. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes of course." Waver nodded his head, turning away from Asra when he caught the teen staring. 

The three servants nodded as well, watching with curious gazes as he collected his shoes. 

"Then I will leave first. Goodnight everyone." 

Asra waved a quick 'goodbye' with his shoe before heading up the bank. He could feel their stares boring into his back, wondering what caused him to freak so suddenly. He spotted Gilgamesh, and he could tell from stance alone, that he was just as curious. An Archer servants vision was enhanced, giving him a clear, clean view of everyone on the bank. He could count the stripes of Waver's tie if he wanted to. Of course he saw whatever fit Asra had. 

He walked near the asphalt, preferring soft grass to the harsh stone, his heart slowly quieting down. When he passed the bridge, he breathed a sigh of relief, gathering his shoes into one hand. A ways more and he would finally be home. 

He was so tired.

A bang rang through the area, explosions on the buildings on the left side of the river. Heat bloomed at his side, pain shooting through him as he fell to his knees. His shoes were gone, a ripple of gold appearing in front of his blurring vision, swords and spears and such launching itself at the rooftops across the river. His shoes were behind him, blood streaked across one, and saturating the other. 

Faust hovered above him, wrapping herself so tight he couldn't breath. 

_What…?_

Why couldn't he hear her?


	6. Chapter 6

When he opened his eyes, a being stood over him, a brow lofted on their beautiful face. His breath was erratic, sweat coating his skin, limbs burning with exertion. 

_"Keep this up and the fatigue will kill you."_ They smiled, hair drifting in the wind, eyes shimmering. He was sure they were emeralds, but now they were a cross between grey and purple. Filled with so much warmth and something new..._different_. _"Rest friend, I will watch over you."_

A sigh escaped him, as the memory faded, replaced with darkness. His first instinct was to sit up, but the pain glittering his side, made him roll over instead, body half sitting half draped over the smooth warm stone acting as a makeshift bed. He was in water, he knew for sure by the constant, almost hypnotic waves of energy pouring into his being. He could hear the water moving, the rich scent of earth permeating his nose. Not a bath, but still hot enough to be soothing. 

An onsen?

With a groan, Asra opened his eyes again, blinking bleary, violet irises, dots of silver scattered across the sky. He put a hand to his right hip where the pain continued to blossom, feeling for bandages or stitches. He had been shot, he knew this for sure, but the wound was smoothed over, healed by the excess mana provided by the natural spring. It did nothing for the odd heat there, like a burning worm, shifting, making him queasy. Still, something else worried him more, for example, not being able to hear Faust. 

"Faust?" He mumbled, voice so rusty, he momentarily thought the boiling spring water would be good on his tongue. "Faust please?"

"_Safe!_"

Asra sighed with relief, tears brimming in his eyes as he searched the wooden path, the doors to the moderately sized house, everything bathed in a dusting of light silver. There was a splash from behind, and he turned, spotting Faust gliding over from the forestation. He extended a hand, taking her onto his arm, let her curl about his form in a familiar, safe hug. 

_Shock_… that's why he couldn't hear her before. 

Considering that he was never shot a day in his life, his reaction was justified. With a hiss of pain, he slid further into the water, submerging himself and Faust up to his chest. The horrible writhing was more bearable under the water. 

"Thank you Faust." He croaked, stroking under her chin. "You saved my life."

Her coils tightened in response making him smile. With his head tilted to the left, he watched the full moon reach its peak, its bright glow bringing an eerie light to the area. It was unnaturally close, big… stars winking in its shadow. Did Gilgamesh bring him to some mountain somewhere in Japan? Blinking hard, he sat up again, still leaving the burning spot submerged. 

The area was wooded, the house, alone and surrounded by even more forest. Even with the moon glistening overhead, it was still hard to see, so he mumbled a fire spell, the pain near his hip, intensifying. Great Gaia it felt like something was in there, trying to rip through his liver. He managed one lantern before the ball moved, dragging the air from his lips, twisting harshly into his rib cage. It ate through his magic, siphoning it like a hose, pulling more of it despite him stopping the spell.

"Ow! Ooofhh ow!" 

With a shaky breath he sank into the water, drawing more of its pure energy. The thing was forced back into a ball, a hard lump that continued burning against his hip. The doorway slid open as nausea stole his vision once more. Faust fell from his form curling around his trembling fists. Gilgamesh stood before his blurred vision, the water splashing as he entered the spring, patient and quiet. Asra's vision swam, the heat that was throbbing in his side, moved, dancing around his stomach. 

He needed… to _vomit_.

"Not in the bath." He heard Gilgamesh say, his voice an echoey baritone, as if they were lost in a cave. 

He found himself pushing Faust away as he pulled himself clumsily to the edge, the hot, choking knot sitting just over his stomach. 

He couldn't hold it… he couldn't hold it. 

Asra's lips fell open, hot, bitter, tar like liquid shooting from his mouth and into a wooden bucket. He wasn't sure when he grabbed it, or if he even knew it was there. Thank goodness it was, because the amount of dark sticky liquid, spurting out of his mouth covered the bottom completely. He spent a long moment dry heaving, the unnatural heat in his body gone. His eyes burned from the strain, staring at the creepy rippling pool within the bucket. The glisten of a bullet, hollow, rose to the top. Whatever it was that he was shot with, it had a magic base, used the bullet to travel, to help contain it until it made contact. His body, his mana, found the means to expel a foreign magical component, isolated it before it could spread. 

If his body hadn't forced it out… he would have… his magic would have been _gone_.

Taking a handful of spring water, he rinsed his mouth of any lingering foulness and spat it into the wooden basin. Despite the heat, it was refreshing, tasted like earth and purity. When his mouth felt sufficiently clean, he scooted the bucket away, taking deep, pain free breaths. That was definitely Saber's Master, and Kirei wasn't kidding about the mercenary's tendencies. Irisviel had to know this, to swear a ceasefire between Master's when she wasn't one, only for the man she hired to strike him down. 

He should have known better. 

"You have been out for a day." Gilgamesh spoke, his hand pulling at Asra's ankle, nude body sliding across slick stone until he was back in the water.

The heat soothed him, like balm to cracked skin. The longer he laid there, the faster the nausea and phantom pain diminished. With the foreign substance gone, he felt better, stronger. He turned back to the lanterns, recasting the fire spell. There was no pain this time, each lantern bursting to life with little ease. With a pleased hum, he turned back into the hot springs. 

"Is he dead?" Asra blurted, staring at the stars sparkling in the sky. Knowing that his magic could have been destroyed, stolen from him, aggravated the magician to no end. "I remember you launching weapons across the bridge."

"No." The servant scoffed, a sigh of irritation escaping his lips. "It continues to vex me. He is a disgusting worm, hiding amongst the shadows like that walking shade."

Was Gilgamesh referring to Assassin? Asra felt the eyeroll before he could stop it, letting his gaze land upon the golden Archer with an exasperated chuckle. The throbbing at his side, was nonexistent, almost as if he had never been shot. The only thing that remained now, was the memory, and he would _never_ forget. 

"We have matters to discuss." Gilgamesh continued, meeting his eyes with a sidelong glance. 

"Agreed." Asra sat up with a grimace, pulling the bucket closer to peer at its contents. "So far, the only magic I know that can invade and destroy another person's magic is blood magic like what Caster used…" He pushed the bucket away again, running wet hands through his damp curls, slicking back his bangs. "And the use of…"

"Of?" The servant parroted.

"Biological effects." Asra grimaced again, the thought of someone else's body parts within him, turned his stomach. "I suspect it's blood or bone in that bullet. Bone for the simple fact that it's much more likely to survive being shot from a gun." The magician turned to the night sky, and the moon above. "That could be what happened to Lancer's original Master." 

"Lancer and his Master, both Masters, are dead." Archer said, trailing his fingertips over the top of the water, creating a ripple effect. "The Master forced suicide. Then both were killed by Saber's Master."

Asra frowned, amethyst hues searching Gilgamesh for confirmation.

"You have been out for a day."

"Right." He swallowed, disbelief crinkling his brow. 

The servant was so peaceful and calm, gentle. A knight wouldn't choose suicide. How is it suicide if he didn't have a choice? He caught Gilgamesh studying him, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. It was like watching rubies glitter before a flame. He could tell Archer was wondering… but he would never _betray_… Asra blew a breath meeting the jeweled stare. 

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone." The magician told him, head shaking loosely. "Not even you."

The demigod blinked, fingers still trailing the water's surface. "The overseer is dead as well."

A hand covered Asra's mouth, brain scrambling. Gilgamesh was dropping a dangerous load of information on him. How would the grail war continue if the overseer was dead? He wouldn't be surprised if it was Saber's Master, cheating Irisviel's way to a win. There was still so much he did not know about the grail, and the war itself. How does the Master and Servant get the grail after winning? Does it just appear? Summon or call for it? Through the overseer?

His vision flashed, eyes widening at the mound of Irisviel staring lifelessly through him, grinning at him. Blinking, he splashed the water over his face, willing the sight away. 

Was she related?

Only a Master and servant can actually win. Though, considering there were eight Masters within the war… there's no telling what could happen. And with three other pairs left, as well as Irisviel, Kirei and Tokiomi, everything seemed more of a gamble, than strategy. 

"The duty will pass to his son, Kirei, who wishes to extend his own alliance." The man had yet to break eye contact. "Tokiomi wants to extend our alliance as well. Irisviel wishes to form a pact and_"

"Stop." His temple throbbed, taking his wet hands and rubbing it all over his face again, he swallowed. He turned to Faust, basking and making laps around the pool. "Faust you can explore if you want. Promise not to stay away too long." He canted back to the demigod. "Everyone wants an alliance with me? Or you?" 

"_Explore!_" She tickled his cheek before gliding away, off to peruse the new area. Asra smiled, catching the way the end of her warmed tailed curled his finger. He gave her a thankful squeeze.

"Hmmm." Gilgamesh sank, the water rising to his chest as he watched the albino familiar leave. "Your display at the riverbank has left them wary. Surely you know the saying."

"Friends close, enemies closer." A chill coursed his spine, making him shiver. "No to Tokiomi. Rider can piss off. Kirei is a creep. Irisviel…" He still couldn't get the vision he had of her, out of his head. "Where are my cards? I need to do a reading."

The gate opened, dropping his tarot box onto the smoothed stone. There was a smear of blood on the clip, caked onto the clear quartz that latched the decorative, brown leather closed. His fingers flexed thrice before he plucked the latch, pulling the tarot and spreading it between both hands. He ran a thumb over The Magician before shifting to his knees, clenching the cards in a firm grip. He needed clarification, to understand what he saw, and Irisviel's relation to that vision. He felt the water ripple, Gilgamesh changing his perch to gaze over his side. Something about the look on his face… _bothered_ Asra. 

A smile was playing his lips, eyes hooded as he watched Asra more than the open space he would use for his reading. Biting his lip, Asra gave the cards his question, then sat the deck down, left hand trembling with hesitation. With a quivering breath he laid the cards in the dream spread, one in the center, and a counterclockwise rotation of five others. Once the cards were laid down, he switched to his right hand, to reveal their truth. 

He flipped the first card… 

_Blank_... 

He flipped the next one, and the next, and the next and the next. 

They were all blank.

For the first time, since he painted the cards, put a face to each member of the Arcana. Not once did these cards ever give him a blank reading. Unless this was beyond the cards ability to understand. 

"Hmm." Gilgamesh chuffed. "Not surprising."

"No." Asra cleared his throat, collected the cards, did the spread again. 

_Blank! Again!_

"Why not?" He questioned flipping the entire deck over only for them to come up blank as well. Technically speaking, only The Moon card had no actual face, amongst the Major Arcana. But for the cards to be blank, white all over like a fresh canvas. "I could just ask The Magician. Go to the Arcana Realm."

"I doubt you will be welcomed." The man chuckled, flicking the water. "I have seen this before. It is not that the Arcana does not know."

"But the vision I had." Asra blew a breath, hard enough for it to be blubber. "Are they hiding something from me? Because that vision showed an awful lot. And I won't stop without answers. They know how I am."

With another hard breath, Asra collected the cards, packing them away into the card box. He knew the Magician card by heart, but seeing it blank, with no identity whatsoever, was downright startling. Turning from the box, he faced Archer, taking in the lifted brow, and quiet posture. His entire body glistened in the moonlight, lines of crimson stark against his paled flesh. 

The King of Heroes was waiting. Of course he wanted to know what happened on the riverbank that left him seizing like a mad man.

"When Irisviel touched me," Asra began curling further into the hot springs as another soul quaking shiver stole through him. He was glad for his affinity for water, he could soak forever and never prune. "I saw… bodies."

"You are being purposely vague."

"Excuse me for being freaked out." A hand touched his thigh brushing over his knee before pulling him closer to the golden blonde. 

For some reason, that touch comforted him. 

"The bodies were Irisviel. All dead. Then it was a pool, arms trying to drag me in." Asra settled against him, pushing away the hand that was now sliding along his inner thigh. "A cage, chains from it, kept them at bay. But it felt like they were pulling me apart." He paused rubbing his arms, another chill passing through him. "What struck me as odd, was the cage, filled with personal, my favorite things. I told my friends and fiancee of this sure. But it was even filled with the stuffed animals I received from my parents, and Belladonna, a flower I am immune to… I never told anyone about those. Only the Arcana. Unless…"

If he could see Gilgamesh's memories, it stands to reason that he may also be seeing his own. 

Even so.

The albino magician swallowed, the hard lump bringing tears to his eyes. When his parents died, it was the Arcana that brought him back from the dark, lonely hole that threatened to swallow him. When Muriel was blackmailed under Lucio without the means to save him, it was the Arcana that brought him back. Through the depression, suicidal thoughts and wanting to give up, the Arcana helped him through it all. 

But when his fiancee died…

_Silence_. 

An infuriating silence that had him begging The Devil for help, only to be tricked. His skin crawled just thinking about it. The Magician had no answer, Death avoided him. So he turned to his own means. It wasn't until he was pouring through Nadia's library that he found out about the grail war, the command seals, servants and such, that his cards began whispering for him. It wasn't until he was summoning the servant before him, that the cards decided to reach out. The nerve of The Arcana to vanish when he needed them most, only to show up when his life was in danger due to Assassin. 

Almost as if they never wanted him to participate.

_Why?_

"I have confided in them so much!" He jumped up, turning to face the cards once more. "You don't get to keep things from me!" 

The water rippled around him, the card box shaking, trembling as if the tarot were trying to break free. 

"Tell me what you are hiding!" The latch began to strain, and Asra swore to himself when it refused to give. "Give me a blade."

The Babylonian gate rippled open with no protest, a small dagger falling into his outstretched palm. He unsheathed it, and brought the blade over his hand. Blood dripped over the box, the direct contact with his magic and energy, forcing the cards to his will. The Arcana promised to aid him in _all_ his endeavors, they don't get to pick and choose which. 

"Tell me the truth!" He shouted.

The box snapped open, the cards shuffling before forcing themselves into a single pile, edges tinged scarlet due to the force of his will. The bucket was pushed away, the contents spilling slightly before it all caught fire, every bit of it burning to ash. Then the cards began slapping itself down, images darker than the colors he used to paint them, ominous. 

First, The Hanging Man, at the bottom as a representation of himself. Next came another, Two of Wands, his fate split. Then two more, representing each path. On the right Five of Cups, the left Nine of Swords. Next the right again, Ace of Cups. Left again, Eight of Swords. 

Right again, Five of Cups

Left again, Nine of Swords.

Right. Ace of Cups. 

Left. Eight of Swords. 

Tears welled in Asra's eyes, choked gasps falling from his trembling lips. The cards continued to repeat until every card was laid haphazardly across the reading. When the next card fell, it was The Fool. When the last card fell, it was The Tower. Except, there was no tower within the image. Just the broken remains of what was once a tower. 

The scarlet tinge of his will on the cards faded, the spring water halting, calming to a frightening stillness. Everything was quiet, the lanterns blown out from the force of the energy. He grabbed his hand to stave the bleeding, but between the spring and the full moon, it was already healed. His head shook with disbelief, tears falling from his eyes. He forced a reading, made the cards tell him the truth of the vision, and he still couldn't understand. But to see these cards repeat themselves. He wouldn't live long enough for that to be possible. Did the Ace of Cups mean he would obtain the grail?

"I see." Gilgamesh spoke, turning from the scene to gaze up at the moon. "As I expected."

"Excuse me?" Asra shifted away, not wanting to touch the tarot. Not after what he saw, but he was missing an important piece to this reading, one Gilgamesh already figured out. "Waiting to hear your wisdom, King of Heroes."

"Pick up your cards. You will need them when the grail war sees its end." 

"Still waiting Gilgamesh." The albino mumbled, a hand waving to return the tarot to its box, and nurse his growing headache as he relights the lanterns. The blade returned to the gate, a black smear where the bullet and bucket had been.

"Give it time. You will understand the meaning before the end." He pulled Asra close again, and the magician felt a calf brush against his as Gilgamesh crossed his legs. "I will help you to the grail. Though I will warn you, one must not obsess over something so dubious. In the meantime, rest, there is one last matter to discuss."

_Dubious?_

He wasn't in the mood any more. The amount of confusing information, rattling in his brain, truly hurt. Made it hard to think of anything else. But to hear Gilgamesh say it out loud, brought some relief to the onslaught of knowledge.

"We will meet with Kirei, and hear his request for a contract. He swears to defeat Saber's Master, in so long as I defeat Saber. To do so, I will need to form a separate pact with him, but with his number of command seals versus yours, I will require you to use yours to negate any future use of his." 

"For?" The magician inquired, leaning against the servant for support. "Not sure what he can do if you are planning to act as a servant for him? Is this before or after we defeat Berserker and Rider?"

"After Rider. The issue with Berserker will be resolved on its own." He answered, watching Asra, the glisten in his eyes from unshed tears. "I will not risk Kirei's betrayal through his own command seals, provided by his father, the overseer."

"Right." Asra nodded solemnly remembering that the overseer collected command seals from Masters who forfeit the grail war. "The man can force suicide." He swiped his face, a weight he couldn't identify, settling over him. He put a trembling hand over the man's chest. "By my command seal, I Asra Alnazar, order you, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, to never commit suicide, by any means, under any circumstance."

He felt the command seal vanish, arm tingling with its disappearance. The servant's eyes were hooded when the albino finished, a blond brow bent with curiosity. 

"Interesting." 

"I guess. Like I said, I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Asra rose from the water, sitting on the ledge. He peered back at the cards, studying them with a weary gaze. His stomach began quivering, making itself known with quiet growls. "Can't he command you to harm me though?"

_Fatigue_… that's what the feeling was. Participating in the grail war was mentally taxing, a threat to every moral belief he possessed. 

"No. The complexity of our contract prohibits me from doing so."

"You tried to drown me in my own tub."

"Unsuccessfully. Trivial matters."

"_Right._" Asra happened a glance to the tarot box. "Can you hold onto my tarot cards for me?"

"No. They ensure your safety." Gilgamesh rose, gesturing for Asra to do the same. "If we pursue a pact with Kirei, it would mean you supply the mana, while we pursue the grail. I expect you to provide a satisfying amount. When facing Rider and Saber, I will not hold back."

"I guess, maybe." He mumbled, grabbing the box as he followed the demigod inside the bath house. "You can take what you need regardless. I expect the worst now more than ever."

Once draped in a white robe, Gilgamesh turned on him, a hand grabbing at Asra's chin forcing him to meet the servant's gaze. 

"You are oddly complacent." 

"How sweet of you." He pulled away, dressing in his own robe. "I'm tired. And hungry. That's all."

When he opened the next door, it led to a sitting area, two zaisu sitting on one end of the small low table. There was an open space with more mats, in case the two wanted to sit in front of the fire. He took a seat, knowing Gilgamesh would want to sit at the head of the table. There had to be someone else here, with the fire being lit, a pot of hot tea on the table. Hopefully the mysterious individual didn't see the magic by the hot spring. With a tired sigh, he poured himself and Gilgamesh a mug of tea, taking a hearty whiff of harsh, green matcha. This had to be handmade, freshly plucked as well. It was refreshing, soothing. He felt serene by the second sip, half of his thoughts purged for a more positive mindset. 

"I feel a little better now." His stomach gurgled, so he reached for a rice cracker. "How long before food?"

"Not too long."

Asra allowed his mind to drift, memories flitting across his glazed vision. The longer he basked, the more he realized, the Arcana fell silent when his fiancee took ill. Quiet until The Magician reached out, but mostly quiet until his life was threatened. Why not warn him about his fiance being poisoned? He wouldn't be here if his cards were burning hot against his thigh, as the two of them shared a bottle of Nadia's favorite vintage. 

In fact, shouldn't he have died too?

Not unless the poison was belladonna. He would not have died, because someone knew he was immune. But if they didn't, surely the mysterious killer would have tried other means at his life. 

It's been five years since.

Blinking hard, Asra refocused on the mug in his hand, taking another sip. The more he thought back, only revived the headache he was chasing away. Shaking his head again, he shifted his focus to the servant. Another memory that intrigued him, the being with hair of fresh grass and blooming trees. Eyes like candle larkspurs, smile gentle yet sly. 

"Gilgamesh?" Asra switched his seating to his rear, pulling the blanket over his knees. "I have a question, but don't be offended."

"I will allow it." 

Asra happened a glance between the servant and the mug sitting untouched in front of him. 

"Is that your question? Whether or not I want my tea?"

"No." The albino responded quickly. "I wanted to ask, does Enkidu… have green hair? Is that a mistranslation?"

"Eyes like amethyst jewels?" 

Asra gave his first smile of the day, small, but genuine. "I think Enkidu's eyes are more like larkspur, or delphinium if you've ever seen them."

"I think you would know if I have." Gilgamesh returned Asra's grin with one of his own, blinking slowly. 

He swallowed, _hard_.

"There is no offence." The demi supplied, finally grabbing his mug and taking a sip. "We have a bond, from our contract, as you know. An intimate bond. Though if you should ever call out the name Lucio or The Devil during our tryst, I will rip out your trachea."

Asra's eyes widened, jaw clenching with apprehension. So Gilgamesh saw what he did with The Devil of the Arcana. Not that he really wanted to anyway. He was trying to save a loved one, that's all. 

"As if. I would never call out his name." Asra scoffed, cheeks puffing up with a pout. "Or The Devil. But I might call for Ilya to spite you, if you are ever mean to me." 

"How brave." He uttered, another smirk playing at his lips. 

The sliding doors opened from in front, two women dressed in traditional kimono, bowing near the foot of the entrance. The one in yellow entered first, a full head of gray twisted into a bun. The second wore a kanzashi with a large yellow ribbon. Multiple trays were brought in, filled with foods that made Asra's mouth water. Considering he went a day without food, he was grateful for the man's sizable appetite. When every dish was set, he realized there wasn't as much food as he thought. The pair bowed again, leaving with a wave of Gilgamesh's hand. 

Either, the people within this onsen knew Gilgamesh was royalty, or the demigod demanded servitude. Asra realized quickly that he didn't care, more so when he picked up his chopsticks to sample grilled eel, laid over rice. _Unagi don_ was the official name for it, if he was filtering through his Japanese correctly.

"Hmmmm!" 

Nothing made him feel better like good food. As he chewed another mouthful, it dawned on him how generous the King of Heroes had been. Sure it was due to their contract but still. 

"Thank you." He whispered. He was never the type to be ungrateful. 

Gilgamesh was clearing away his own mouthful when he quirked a brow at him. His cheek creased as his eyes twinkled with hidden glee. 

"Louder. I cannot hear you."

"You heard me." Asra tsked after a bite of roasted fish. "I'm sure you consider vassals replaceable. You could have let me die, run off with Tokiomi." 

"You insult me with that name." He took a sip from a goblet that appeared when the caretakers left. "Your mana is the most satisfying of all Masters of this grail war. And so far, the tastiest. Only a fool would waste such mana. Abandoning you would be a last resort."

A blush began to creep, chopsticks trembling as he shoved his next bite. He decided after clearing through the sea urchin dishes, that he wouldn't bother with a retort. Together they cleared each plate, Asra humming and sighing with every new flavor. Such traditional dishes, each unique in its own way. The meal was light and homey, five large dishes total, and Asra cleared every bite without hesitation. The door opened again, a new platter coming in to replace the empty platters. It was dessert, along with a fresh pot of tea. A familiar sight of red bean pastries made him smile, taiyaki and dorayaki included. With a satisfied light burp, the albino settled into his seat, cleaning any lingering traces with his ring finger. 

Several trips were made, cleaning all the while, between both keepers. When the last dish was collected, one placed more logs over the fire, while the other spread a massive futon across the floor. Gilgamesh tapped the table after the final trip, which replaced the snack bowl on the table. With grateful smiles, the pair of females stood before them, a frown appearing on the magician's face. 

"That will be all." Gilgamesh spoke, shifting toward Asra. "Clear their memory."

"You kidnapped..?" His mouth dropped, eyes widening in disbelief. 

"I took you to a doctor and transported everyone here for your safety. They risk death if their memory is left intact." A gate opened behind the pair, the elder woman bowing once more. "Clear their memory."

He cleared his throat, nodding. 

"Thank you for helping me." He told each, standing to bow his own respects. He whispered the spell, watching their eyes glaze over. Within seconds, the two women turned, passing through the gate to wherever Gilgamesh found them. 

Casting a wary glance to Archer, Asra sat, pouring a second cup of tea. He fiddled with the pastry before asking, "You didn't kidnap them?" 

"This secluded area was safer." The blonde made a sound, setting down his chalice with the cock of his head. "Your home is compromised, no thanks to that disgusting worm."

"No." The words fell before he could stop them, body tensing. Surely Emiya wouldn't go so far. There was no way that man knew where he lived, although… considering his tactics, and Tokiomi carelessly showing up at his house… "Don't say it."

"Hours after you were injured, upon returning to our home, I found it reeked of gas. I saved most of our belongings before the explosion. Your belongings, however, seemed to be the primary target."

"You said it anyway!" Asra laughed, hand clenching the mug so tight it creaked. The cynical laugh quickly turned into a growl of frustrated anger. "I hate all of them! Tokiomi showed up on purpose!"

"Lower your voice." The man chided.

Asra grumbled, directing him with his harshest glare. 

"Your phone was gone before I got there, no doubt taken by Emiya. The green chair also did not survive...the picture of your fiance, the dresser as well."

"Stop!" With a huff, Asra dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Crying wouldn't help but… of all things to lose in a fire, that picture was the only one he had. The only memory of his beloved fiance before the plague. 

"Crying will not help. You entered the grail war despite the consequences." Gilgamesh echoed, his expression relaying frustrated boredom. "Acknowledge the loss and move forward."

Asra scoffed. "Are you saying that if someone burned everything _you_ ever owned, you wouldn't be upset?"

"I would not cry."

_The nerve!_

"It was all I had left Gilgamesh!" The magician snapped, glaring at the golden servant. 

"You have the memory. Do not be so fragile." After a measured drink, Gilgamesh settled his chin onto his palm. "Rebuild when the grail war is over."

"Unless you can sit here and tell me you didn't mourn when Enkidu died. Never cried at the memory of everything they touched...treasured it!" He scrubbed a stray tear away. "Don't tell me how to mourn! How to feel!"

"You tread dangerous waters Asra."

"So do you!" 

He had quite enough of people looking down on him. Belittling his feelings and shrugging them off as petty.

Gilgamesh included. 

Shoving another pastry into his mouth, Asra regarded Gilgamesh's stare, with a scowl of his own. How can this person pull such unbidden anger from him with so few words. Lucio went to great lengths to anger him, but the words that man spouted never garnered such a reaction as Gilgamesh did. 

It was infuriating.

"Do not be so impertinent." The man hadn't blinked yet, and it unnerved Asra. "When you are done pouting, you may mount me."

"Hush!" Asra pushed his tea away. "Must you have the last word?!"

"My _word_ is _final_." His stare narrowed. "Your tone Asra."

The magician sighed, head beginning to throb intensely. Just when he thought the pain had been chased away… Mental pain was hard for him to deal with, the urge to fret and worry, and cry was tiring. With a roll of his eyes, he took one last sip of his tea, trying his damndest to chase away the feeling. He was tired, frustrated, and angry, and… 

He didn't want to lose anything else. 

But if he won… 

Won't it be worth the loss?

He stared at the fire to the right, watching the way it cracked and ate at the burning wood. 

Would they _forgive_ him?

He would never know until he won. In the meantime, he needed a proper strategy, one that will let him win. Rider, Saber, Emiya, and Kirei, he needed caution when dealing with them. Saber and Emiya especially. If Saber knew what her Master was up to, she was just as bad as Kirei and Emiya. Knights honor be damned. Although, like Lancer, she may not even have a choice in the matter. 

Tokiomi… he was sure he could handle someone like that all on his own. Something to look forward to.

"What do you propose for Emiya?" He caught Gilgamesh's expression, regarding him with boredom, and sighed. "Just because Kirei volunteered, doesn't mean Emiya will leave me alone. He's going to want to take me out because he knows what I am capable of. Especially once I come back having survived that attack."

"If I am interpreting your vision correctly, no further harm will come to you from Saber's team." With a flick of his fingers, the tray of pastries scooted away. "In fact they will avoid doing so for the sake of the grail."

Archer sat poised with a hand under his chin, waiting. Such words indicated Irisviel had the same vision. Apparently he still hadn't figured out the importance of the grail. Who was Irisviel? So far, the only information he had was provided by Kirei. What happened to servants after they were defeated? How does the grail appear? The rules of the grail war seemed haphazard and in complete disarray. 

"Gilgamesh?" Asra grabbed the pot for another cup of tea. "As a servant of the grail war… do you know all of its rules? Or are we both in the dark?"

"I am aware of all rules, as are all servants. Whether or not those rules are followed depends on the servant and their master."

Asra took up his filled mug and took a long sip. When it's pleasant heat settled in his stomach, he turned to Archer again. 

"How many Masters and Servants are summoned for the grail war?"

"Seven. Each." He supplied. A pitcher landed on the table from within the Gate of Babylon, Asra sighed again as he refilled the golden cup.

"Is that a rule that has to be followed?"

Gilgamesh nodded.

"But if I am counting correctly, there were nine Masters at the start of the grail war." 

"Your math is poor." Asra made a face. "Seven are marked by the grail, but command seals can be taken or given at any point."

"That's why Lancer had two Masters, and why Emiya is the Master of Saber." The magician thumbed over his lip. "From what I read, only seven servants can be summoned, hence why Tokiomi didn't get a servant…What happens to the Servant after their defeat?"

"They return to the grail."

So the grail was an object that required sacrifices to be activated. That was the information he missed. Or rather, it needed the energy within the servants themselves to be activated. If that's the case, where was the grail? His vision flashed to Irisviel for the second time. Gilgamesh proposed a theory, and the only way he would ever figure out the meaning of the tarot, was if he met with Einzbern and proved it. She had some connection to the grail, and he wanted to know what. It may even explain why Gilgamesh defined the grail as _dubious_.

"I want to meet with Irisviel."

"She wants to meet with you." The man retorted, sitting back in his seat. 

"She sent a letter…" Asra paused, mentally checking for Faust's location. She'd been away for sometime. "Day, time?"

"Today, sunrise." Archer resettled into his seat. "Tokiomi and Kirei will be there as well."

"Are they?" The magician paused, taking the cup and stealing a sip. This was becoming more and more complicated. Tokiomi was probably hoping that he would be dead, and when Gilgamesh appeared alone, Irisviel would think Archer was his servant.

"He's smooth, for an asshole." 

"I see you finally figured it out."

Eyes rolling, he finished off his tea, leaning back into his seat. He got the most of the information he needed, and it would be a few hours before dawn. He still felt odd, and another soak would do him some good. Sleeping was out of the question, he slept enough. Wiping his face, Asra rose from his seat, stepping away from the table, with a well earned stretch. He checked with Faust again, reminding her to come home before sunrise.

"Where are you going?"

"To soak."

"I have yet to dismiss you."

Asra reeled, turning back to glare at the blonde. It was glorious, to have a man of literal history sitting right across from him. The things he could learn, mistranslations translated. Truly it was. But alas, how vexing Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, could be. Did this man really have to materialize with the belief that he was still king of the world? Goodness, if this was Gilgamesh, he could only imagine how Rider's Master was coping with Iskander, King of Conquerors. He was sure, certain, that Enkidu would have been a lot more tame.

"Gilgamesh, we have long since established that I am not your vassal, or a subject under your rule." The magician smiled, brows lofting as he grinned. He poked his cheek, right within the dimple, before looping it by his temple, indicating the man was a bit crazy. "I just reap the benefits."

"Indeed."

He also understood what Gilgamesh was implying and he wasn't sure if he was in the mood. Glancing at him now, white robe loose on his frame, those eyes… saw way too much. Every emotion was laid bare before those eyes, rubies always smolting between amusement, boredom, and anger. As if those were the only emotions the golden man was capable of. Asra could admit, Gilgamesh's personality was refreshing. A contrast to the bubbly Portia, energetic Ilya, sympathetic Noddy, and brooding Muriel. 

_Addictive_.

He did say he should enjoy himself in the meantime and Gilgamesh was still giving him that unblinking stare. What better way to relieve stress, than a good lay with the world's oldest hero. They had a couple hours still before sunrise. 

"You want to have sex?" Asra asked, fingers toying with the strings of his robe. Matter of fact, he hadn't put on any clothes yet, and the thought alone was stirring a pleasant reaction. 

"I have already given you permission."

His brows lofted, wondering when and what Gilgamesh was talking about. 

Ah… the man said to mount him. Asra didn't realize the golden servant meant it. He chuckled, shaking his head with disbelief. 

"You know, I would be in an asylum before anyone believed I slept with Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Demigod of Uruk. You come with top tier bragging rights."

"Yes, you have been blessed with quite the honor."

With a narrowed gaze, Asra moved to stand over him, those pupils following every step. It was like a lion was watching him, patient and curious. Gilgamesh wasn't the only one though. Archer was so old in terms of history, most knowledge was buried under thousands upon thousands of years of earth and sand. There was one bit in the translated _Epic_, that Asra couldn't turn away from. 

"Goldie?" Asra snickered at the lifted brow. If the man, demi blinked, he missed it. "Goldielocks then."

"How amusing. Seems your mood snaps like an elastic band." Archer blinked, finally. "Ask your question."

"Right… Is it true you forced every woman of your kingdom into your bed?" The magician settled against the table, their thighs touching underneath. "Was it an actual law that you set forth?"

"All marriages are subjected to my judgement. If I deemed the husband worthy, no."

"And how many did you deem worthy?" Asra could feel the scowl growing.

"None."

"Great incentive."

"The mongrels live under my rule and mine alone." He adjusted taking another sip of wine. "Resigned themselves to the lesser of two evils. Subject themselves to the cruelty of gods, or one being. Who do you think they chose? And even if I forbade one of my offspring, better a deflowered servant of my kingdom, an exiled warrior of my kingdom, than a mongrel scurrying with no purpose."

Interesting and creepy point Asra mused, frown lessening. "So human's are something to be had? Even though they are useless?"

"No. Mongrels are a breed that require ownership. Starved pets desperate for a master. To be replaced when one dies. Used until broken. To be owned. But to be had… _never_. In this age, these mongrels have lost all value to their lives. A disorganized, mindless flock with no shepherd."

"Interesting." Asra scooted until he was sitting on Gilgamesh, a leg on each side, body tilted back as he regarded him with thought. "Very specific way to rule. If you could meet the leaders of every country today, what would you do?" 

"Leaders?" Gilgamesh sat back as well, arms resting against the chair. 

"Humor me."

"I would kill them. This world is under my dominion and mine alone."

"Even the leaders of countries that are thriving?" Confusion was beginning to settle again. "Why all of them?"

The servant didn't answer, and it took Asra a moment to realize that Gilgamesh basically answered the question already. Because those people would question him, and Gilgamesh of course, considered himself king of all without question.

"You know I wouldn't let you." Asra gave a weak smile. "That would mean letting you hurt Nadia, and she is an amazing ruler."

"Is that so?"

"I could never let you harm her. I would kill you myself." The albino jumped, hand slapping over his mouth. "My phone… Noddy is going to kill _me_."

"What a surprising development." 

"Hush." Asra sighed, a hand rubbing at his temple. He could hope she understood, and negotiate everyone's safety when he met with Irisviel. "If Emiya took my phone, he may already be targeting them. I'll send a letter, but if any of them are hurt… no more alliances. At all with anyone. I don't care who you favor."

He caught Gilgamesh's gaze.

"They aren't supposed to involve outsiders. Do you know how petty you have to be to involve innocent people in another country?" Another realization hit him, and he slapped himself in the forehead. "She's six hours behind me, not three ahead. Give me some paper Goldielocks. She is so sly."

Gilgamesh wasn't kidding when he said his math was poor.

"Elastic band indeed." The golden gate rippled, a sheet of parchment falling into their shared lap. 

Ignoring the shadow of Gilgamesh's thigh, as well as the offhanded compliment, Asra crumpled the paper in his hands, transferring his thoughts with a bit of magic. Parchment was better than the run of the mill paper, considering it burned a lot easier. Picturing Nadia in his mind, he mumbled the necessary spell, the paper evaporating in his hands. Their safe word would be _Gilgamesh_, since she was the only one who knew Archer's name. Plus there was no need for her to reply.

"You would make for an enticing pet."

The magician frowned, a grimace settling over his cheeks. With a shake of his head, he rose to sit on the table, feet resting on either side of the man's covered thigh. Aside from his worry for Nadia, and confusion with Einzbern, he was more so curious. Gilgamesh's memories of Enkidu seemed gentle, and he still couldn't understand where he went wrong with his summoning. Would he have slept with Enkidu as well? The being was considerably attractive, but Asra could admit, he had no understanding of their personality. Nothing but translations of translations, that caused him to summon Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, as opposed to Enkidu, Chains of Heaven. Would he have gotten along with them?

He shook his head.

"Pet? For whom?"

"For me, obviously. You are easily distracted." The golden archer adjusted, rising to his feet, robes slipping from one shoulder. He now stood over Asra, the magician's face aligned with his crotch. "Quick to avoid subjects that do not suit your fancy." He brushed a thumb over the dimple setting within Asra's cheek. "A spoiled one, but a pet nonetheless. I should slap you with a collar now." 

"Right…" He pulled away, standing to meet Archer height for height. "Except you won't be here long enough. You know you still haven't told me why you answered my call for the grail." 

He tilted the magician's chin, a slight quirk of his lips the only hint to some deeper thought with some hidden meaning. Asra just couldn't decipher what. 

"I require more mana before the meet. We will bathe again."

Seemed he wasn't the only one avoiding topics.

"Uh huh." The albino canted his head. "How about I slap you with a collar? You're the one with all the nicknames. Erhm… sorry _pet_ names."

He chuckled, a hand pulling at his waist, tugging in an indication to follow. The urge to ask tickled him, well until they were derobed and waist high in steaming spring water. Gilgamesh was back in his usual position, fingers skimming the water as he gazed at the fading moon. Only a couple more hours until sunrise. The night was quiet save for the slight breeze shifting through the leaves, the chill chasing him further into the bath. There was a moment of silence before Gilgamesh spoke, head tilting as he leaned back. 

"Ask your question."

"It's about Enkidu." Asra swallowed. "We can screw after."

The way his eyes drooped, one would think the demigod was falling asleep. It was a good thing Asra knew better, suspecting that the golden servant was checking for mental restraint. He probably found the magician's elastic band mood aggravating as he did amusing. His arm continued swirling, fingers still making ripples over the calm waters. The albino took it as a sign not to beat around the bush.

"If Tokiomi had the better catalyst, how did I get you? Why didn't Enkidu answer my call for the grail war?"

The blonde made a sound as if the answer was obvious. 

"Enkidu is a friend who's loyalty is sworn to me and me alone." Fingers paused before starting up again. "He would have no use for the fountain of youth and bears no direct ties to snakes. A proper catalyst would have been myself, or yourself, offered as a…well it would depend which side you are catering to."

"Ah." Asra shifted over, chancing a touch to the twisting bicep. The arm stopped, opening in invitation. He took it, balancing on the demigod's knees. "Do you think they would have liked me? Say _if_ they answered my call?"

"If you managed to convince him not to kill you for forcing his presence, you would be mounted on his cock, grail war forgotten." Gilgamesh snickered at the blush creeping along Asra's neck and cheeks. "Enkidu is a creature of logic, you may have survived if you proved yourself useful. All of the earth's life needs water to grow and you are an infinite supply. Enkidu would not waste it." He sighed, adjusting so that Asra was leaning against him, face smacking into his chest. "Mount me magician, the night is nearly over."

Righting himself, the albino slid further into Gilgamesh's waiting lap, the servant's thickness slapping wetly against his navel. 

"That sucks." He reached back, fingers prodding his entrance into complacity before aligning himself. "I get the feeling they would have been a lot nicer than you."

"No."

"_No?_" 

Gilgamesh slid in, without restraint. He felt the pull of mana, and the push as it was instantly replenished by the flowing spring. He whimpered, astonished that he never thought to do this before. Their positions switched, lower halves submerged, spinal bone pushed against the lifted stone acting as seating. The first thrust made his eyes cross, several moments passing before he met the demigod's hooded gaze, bodies snug, lips hovering with certainty.

He was flipped over, one leg hanging from the pool ledge, body tightening at the new angle. Even while keening at every stroke against his prostate, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he heard this all before. 

_"Gilgamesh is surprisingly the less destructive of the two."_

He needed to stop thinking. 

Focus on the feeling….

Three harsh orgasms later, and Asra was stumbling through the haphazardly dropped pile of all his belongings in the second floor sitting room. The entire place was blank with no furniture, walls a mixture of tan and dark brown wood. As promised very few of his belongings survived, some jeans, his old vest he hadn't worn in a while. The one immune to all weather conditions, of course fire would be included. He wasn't in the mood for dressing up, not that he'd ever been, but he wanted to leave an impression when Irisviel, Kirei, and Tokiomi saw him. He could borrow a shirt from Archer, in the meantime, he needed to find his shoes. 

And his satchel. 

There was one boot under a stack of his favorite fiction. He grabbed the shoe, and straightened the books into a pile. He collected more to his side, the tomes Nadia gave him, and the others he "borrowed" from Fuyuki's hidden library. He found the second one mixed into a bundle of towels. With a sigh he folded the cloths, all of them, using his foot to sort through the scattered mess of vials as much as possible.

He was pulling on socks and dark jeans when Gilgamesh appeared in a shimmering mist. Hands curled into snake print pockets, a loose, sleeveless tunic with golden accents, wrapped over his form. He observed Asra's belongings, foot a scant inch from the open chest, gaze bored as he toed a vial of jasmine oil. One of the few things that survived. Apparently libraries were a thing to protect, as far as Archer was concerned, as every book upon his shelves we strewn all over the flooring, only a quarter stacked and out of the way. Pots and pans, bowls, bottles of his oils and salts. The servant took what he deemed important, and abandoned all else. His teal necklace, and golden choker was among the nick nacks, though considering he was wearing it when he left the house, not surprising. 

Tears pricked his eyes when he realized that his emerald corded necklace was not amongst the jewels littering the floor. 

Emiya was going to get an earful and Tohsaka could rot in the deepest pits of hell for all he cared. He hoped it survived, maybe, he just needed to search the remains. Of everything to lose, that one precious gift, he'd give up his tarot for it back.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" He mumbled, picking up his vest draped over the open chest. "Did my satchel survive at least?"

The gate rippled, his bag along with a tunic, similar to the one Gilgamesh wore, fluttered onto his hands. Dropping the satchel to his feet, he pulled the shirt on, leaving the strings undone, then his vest. After rolling up the sleeves, he took up his satchel a second time, depositing some amethyst crystals from the chest for later. The card box he had been avoiding since the reading went next, then one of his favorite fiction pieces. He honestly intended to show up and blow them all off. He wanted them to feel as frustrated as he felt. Getting shot and having his home blown up was just wrong and uncalled for. 

Slinging the strap over one shoulder, Asra faced the the demi, who was regarding him with the most blank expression the magician ever saw on a person. His lips sat in a downward quirk, clearly displeased with something, posture and presence intimidating. 

"I do not care for brooding Asra." Gilgamesh sighed, a hand slipping from his pocket, palm upwards. "It does not suit you." 

The albino tilted, leaning to bypass the servant. They already had this conversation before, no need to ruin a good afterglow with pessimism. 

"Not now Gilga_." He turned to face him, mouth dropping open as the gate rippled above Archer's open palm. He couldn't mistake that glittering emerald for anything. Tears brimmed in his eyes, spilling over as he took the servants hand into his own. "Why di-didn't… why didn't you say anything?!"

Fingers trailed over his cheeks, scoffing. Asra closed his hand over the gem, feeling the cool edges, the hint of aura contained within. He was panting, gulping every so often, face hidden in Gilgamesh's shoulder. He was shaking, he knew from the slight jingle of the blonde's pointed earrings, dual pieces that resembled chains. 

"Are you done?" His voice echoed, condescending and irritated. 

The magician's mouth fell, then closed, brows knitting with equal frustration. He knew exactly what the golden Archer was implying, holding out the gem for him to take. He sniffled, fingers digging into the skin just below the cuff of his left bicep.

It was safer in the Gate of Babylon. 

But the fact that Gilgamesh never came clean about having it. The servant enjoyed toying with his emotions, and he was so tired of the back and forth slingshot for the blonde's amusement. He swallowed again, stuck between hovering over the necklace and rejecting it. 

"I suppose, as far as you're concerned, it's yours now." Asra spoke, voice rusty and raw. "Why didn't you give it back? No, don't answer that. What do you want now?"

"I will allow a trade." 

Asra gestured to the remains of his belongings cluttered all over the floor. Honestly what the hell was he supposed to trade for a memorabilia of his dead fiance? The deadpan expression returned to Archer's face before that crimson stare shifted to his exposed chest. He doesn't need to follow the gaze, brows frustrated and rising with confusion. And this, _servant_, had the nerve to say he had an elastic band mood. He created the teal stone when he first began practicing magic. It was practically an extension of himself, no spell complete without it. It's not up for grabs or trade, not for… 

"Where is this coming from?"

"I will admit, very few can leave a lasting impression. Mongrels especially." He kicked a vial of oil, chain dangling from one finger, right hand resting casually within his pocket. "Stubborn, albino magicians more so. The necklace you wear was made by your own hands, and is a perfect representation of your craft, your aura, _you_. I want it. Simple as that."

Asra chewed at his lip, not sure if he should be grateful for the backhanded compliment. It was in that moment that he realized, stupidly, that he _was_ a magician, and he could spell the chaos into order. With a tired sigh, he waved a hand, books and knit knacks stacking themselves. He couldn't possibly give up his necklace, but he'd be damned if he lost the only remaining memory of the person he loved. 

"I can make you one, Gilgamesh." 

"No." 

The albino gawked. "I could always command you to give it back." He would be out of command seals, but better than being robbed by a servant who literally owned everything. 

"But not this one. I am at liberty to take it." Archer hummed the barely concealed threat, waiting until the last book, glass, and cloth, was set into order, before closing the three paces separating them. "I will even offer incentive. If you should perish before the grail's end, I will send this," He dangles the chain. "To your friend in Vesuvia. Not that it would mean much."

Asra glowered, eyes fixed on the golden blonde with another glare. It wouldn't mean much, of course not. Infact, he planned to send his teal necklace along with the emerald in case anything happened while he was here. He already avoided death twice now. There was no telling if the third time would be it for him. 

"How do I know you will keep your word?" He inquired. 

"Command me to give it back." Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed, so close the smell of sandalwood wafting from his person. Asra scoffed. "You need only say the words. I will take it when the time is appropriate."

"Ha." The albino crossed his arms, leaning away from the blonde. "Debating if I should kick you or punch you." One of those chiseled brows lifted. "In the face." 

The hand holding his prized possession returned to the snake print pocket, head canted, blinking slowly. It's almost as if he were daring Asra to hit him, and the urge rose, quickly, the longer he held eye contact. With a deep exhale, he squashed the daring tremors of his hands, stepping away to create distance. The gem was safer in the Gate of Babylon, and considering he nearly lost it, he couldn't argue. He could always make himself another teardrop, one better than the original. 

Asra touched the charm, brows knitting. 

But giving this jewel up felt like a piece of himself was being taken away. That had to be what Gilgamesh wanted, a piece of himself. A piece he wouldn't be able to give to his fiance, once they were revived. The thought continued to vex him, pegging the question, 'How much was he willing to lose?' He already lost the house he intended to surprise them with, their favorite chair, their last remaining photo. 

"Fine. I accept." The gate opened in front of him, a gesture for him to take it. "No. It's safer with you. Now swear it."

"Say the jewel is mine."

"It's yours Gilgamesh. Swear to me."

He jumped at the contact of fingers on his chest, skimming along the braided cord that held the teal teardrop. Shivers and goosebumps danced along his skin, tingling along his fingers, toes, breaths becoming shallow. The hand retreated, gem suspiciously warm against his chest. The golden demi chuckled, tilting Asra's chin before shifting away.

"Rest assured. You have my word."

"You know magic?" It wasn't a question but a dangerous realization. If anyone were stupid enough to agree with whatever Gilgamesh said was his, they were giving up rights of ownership. Hence why he owned nearly every relic known to humankind. Hence why the man was calling dibs on the necklace he made with his own hands. 

"Nevermind." Asra stepped away, brows pinched. "Give me a quartz, a clear quartz. Unless you have my magic ball too?"

The gate rippled, two clear crystals falling into his outstretched hand. 

"I only need one." He went to give it back up until he saw the look on Gilgamesh's face. He sighed, fatigue replacing what little afterglow he had left for basking. "I want you to head in first, let them believe they have killed me. I will set a barrier, and watch from the crystal ball, just to see what either has to say."

Checking out the window, he spotted the ombre hue of the sun's first rays. Archer led the way back downstairs, past the open area, and the futon the pair never used. It raised a curious thought, and he waited until they were standing in front of the shimmering pool before asking. 

"Will we return? Here I mean?"

"Yes."

"I'll raise a barrier this time." 

Asra honestly wished he'd done that before, he wouldn't be so pissed off and bitter now. He started with that first, checking it twice before turning to the crystals. Closing his eyes, he leaned over the pool, submerging his hand. It took a moment before he felt the pull, then a jolt as the weight in both palms grew. When he opened his eyes again, two glowing orbs sat in each hand, glittering as he pulled them from the hot spring. He checked for blemishes, feeling the smooth clear circles, holding it to the sun. 

One was all he needed, but two would provide a great vantage. Maybe a little draining, but that's what the spare amethysts were for. 

"I'm borrowing it." He told the servant, depositing both within his satchel. "I want them both to understand, I am not someone to be trifled with. One more crystal." 

Another fell into his palm, and he stooped to the spring one last time. With all three spheres resting in his bag, he rose with a sigh. Even with his mana automatically replaced by the spring, it was still tiring. No amount of mana could make up for sleep and hunger. He yawned, gazing over the surrounding forest. The last two on his list was Faust and placing a spell of concealment over his teardrop. 

"_Home!_" Grass rustled, then a bush as the albino serpent appeared from the left. "_Better?_"

"I am." He smiled fondly, petting her head and giving her a squeeze. She returned it with a little constriction of her own, making him gasp, breathless. "Thank you dear. I love you so much, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." 

"_Love!_" With that declaration she tickled over his navel, blending into his body. 

"I love you more." 

With a content sigh, Asra turned to the golden Archer, observing the entire scene with a hooded gaze. The gate fluctuated behind him, waiting. The male stepped to the side, gesturing with a tilt of the head. The albino magician cast his final spell before passing through. Pulling one of the orbs from his satchel, he gestured to the church at the bottom of the hill. 

"One on the roof." He paused as Gilgamesh took the orb, letting it vanish in a mist of gold dust. "This one inside with you." He passed over the second, which Archer balanced on a finger as if he were an experienced ballplayer. "I will keep the last one. You can head in, I'm going to lay a barrier around the church, now that they are already inside." 

He felt the aura of five, which was unusual, and he could easily assume that Emiya was hiding somewhere, _again_. Gilgamesh left his side in a shower of shimmering dust, leaving him to descend the hillside alone. Two trees sat near the gate enclosing the property, leaves falling in disarray. A flurry of deep crimson and soft lavender. The church was a bit worse for wear, looming like a curse waiting to be activated. The brick the usual gray, victorian and gothic, old, glass windows stained with the images of their worship. Would this be the church that provided sanctuary for fleeing Masters? Did the rules of the war still stand despite the absence of a proper overseer? No way he would actually acknowledge Kirei Kotomine as the new overseer. 

Such a thing was pure, unfiltered bias. 

And cheating. 

Asra was many things, but not a cheater.

He took a seat near the base of the tree, listening to the birds chirp, the wind whistling a pleasant tune. Despite the crisp air, it still smelled of wet dirt, the grass damp from morning dew. Thanks to his vest, he didn't feel cold at all, remembering the adventures he took with his beloved jacket. It wouldn't surprise him if Gilgamesh sensed the magic within it, and grabbed it out of necessity. Absently, his fingers ran over the aged trunk, feeling the rough, cool bark. He couldn't help reminiscing about the days in Nadia's fountain garden. There was a tree like this one, a maple hiding within the large maze that was her backyard, with the name of someone precious to him carved into its base. 

In fact, it was three years ago… 

Taking a deep breath, the magician reached for an amethyst, fingering the sharp edges. In those days, the tree within the maze acted as an anchor for a slew of spells. It was such an unyielding, steadfast life form. Using this one to act as anchor to his barrier, would take a lot less mana than the amethyst. Smiling to himself, he rose to his feet, a bit more hopeful than when he left. Most churches had a water well, since piping and plumbing was difficult for older models. He tilted left, glancing over the path to the front entrance where another tree rested, like guardians protecting a sacred treasure. It would be beautiful if not for the creep factor, and the two traitors sitting inside. He then leaned right to peer around the backside of the building. 

Ah!

Behind the stone architecture was a courtyard, the stone a bit brighter, shinier. Modern additions to the church it would seem. He ran his hand over the marble, moving quickly to avoid missing out on the conversation. In the center of the tiny garden was an old fashioned well, the bucket sitting atop the ledge. He tested the crank, grateful the fresh wood and metal didn't creak. With a full pale, he lugged it back to the tree, pouring a quarter of the liquid over the roots. After another deep breath, he poured a line along the front entrance, then another quarter over the tree on the southeast end of the property. A wisteria, though not surprising since churches were known for purging demons in Japan. Europe used rosemary, East Asia used wisteria. 

_"Tokiomi is quite pleased with himself. Hurry magician."_ Gilgamesh uttered across their mind link.

Asra hurried back to the well, drew up another bucket full, and covered the back and side entrance. He followed that with two more quarters of water to the furthest northeast and northwest trees, weeping pagodas, on the edge of the rectangle church grounds. He sprinkled the rest on the oldest trees, along the way back to the first maple, focusing on the ones with the deepest roots. Most were cedars to keep from altering paths and such, branches sitting higher up, but the roots made it obvious that the church grounds hadn't been tended to for quite some time. He returned to the trunk of the maple, and murmured the spell for the barrier, linking the wet tree roots into a haphazard convolution. 

He hummed, pleased with himself. If anyone wanted to undo this barrier, they would have to uproot all connected trees, and that took more time than it was worth. Unless of course, someone had a chainsaw capable of a silent feature. He sat under the deep hanging red maple, and pulled the last remaining sphere from his satchel. He wasn't sure how Gilgamesh managed to get the orb onto the chandelier, but he had a three-sixty view of the entire interior. The second orb reflected the exterior, only he couldn't see himself under the shedding leaves due to his own spell.

Focusing on the interior view, he sat back, curious as to what excuse, Tokiomi managed to conjure up. Archer was coming up the right aisle, taking in the interior structure with a frown. A layer of dust was over everything, glass windows dimmer from the inside. The sun provided the most lighting, revealing that despite the modern additions, the church itself was abandoned. When he reached the front pew, Tokiomi gestured for him to sit. It was the only one that had been cleaned. The mage waited until Gilgamesh was seated before addressing him. 

"Your Majesty, thank you for finally joining us." 

He was definitely pleased with himself.

"He wants to screw you too. Never mind me." Asra muttered, catching the way the blonde chuckled. 

"Indeed." The demigod agreed out loud.

He took up the most casual pose, arms resting along the back of the bench, legs crossed as he settled more comfortably in his seat. With a light smile, Tokiomi turned back to the Einzbern heiress. 

"As you can see, I have proof."

"An unfortunate loss." The woman seemed upset, Saber just as much due to her distant gaze and deepening frown, deflating when he still did not appear. "Since Archer's Master is no longer in play, then we may approach some semblance of an alliance." 

"We are in agreement." 

Asra rubbed his neck, biting at his chapped lips. Tokiomi definitely showed up at his house on purpose, with the sole intent of Emiya stalking him to find it. All that bragging and whining about the mercenary's tendencies for striking down opponents. And yet, it didn't stop him from using that to get him shot and his home blown to smithereens. 

The _fucking_ nerve.

Asra sighed, switching to the exterior for any disturbances. None so far. Was Emiya simply not planning to show up? He switched back to the interior orb, searching for the fifth aura he felt upon arrival. There was a woman in the far back, arms half crossed. 

A body guard? Where the hell did she come from? And Irisviel clearly didn't give two hells about the rules regarding outsiders. It's what he got for being naive and trusting. 

"The winner of the grail war should be one of the remaining original families." Tokiomi continued, hands clasping behind his back. "We will unite against the two remaining servants, and compete upon their defeat."

"Agreed. In the meantime, you will divulge any remaining information you have on Rider and his Master including their location." 

That didn't sit too well with Asra, back gone rigid from his reclined perch along the trunk. Rider's Master was just a kid, and Kirei, and Tokiomi, and Kiritsugu were ruthless, inhuman people. Monsters if he was being honest. Worse than Lucio. The bumbling fool of a man never targeted children so casually, in fact he was outright horrified when so many children fell ill from the Red Plague. 

It also raised a peculiar question. 

How did Tokiomi know where he lived?

His spell of concealment was perfect, obvious due to the fact that none of them noticed his arrival. But the letter that mage sent to forge an alliance, appeared at the exact same time as the letter from the overseer. And with Kirei now acting as overseer… It would mean that the grail war was rigged from the very beginning. That Tokiomi had been cheating from the very start. 

Asra refocused on the crystal sphere. 

The nerve of that arrogant fire mage.

"That is fine. We will deal with Berserker and his Master since we possess the largest advantage against his noble phantasm." Tokiomi sighed with a hand to his chest, as if he were relieved. "Any other requests?" 

"There is." The Einzbern stepped forward, a frown turning her sharp gaze. "We also ask that Kirei Kotomine be removed from the Holy Grail War."

Asra started, debating if he should even enter the church. Seems he had the best advantage pretending to be dead. Unfortunately, he was still pissed, but also curious now. What did she have against Kirei? Tohsaka was also surprised, demeanor faltering as he swiveled to peer at the stoic man, gaze fixed on the right side window, staring at nothing. The priest was very good at pretending, too good at it, and thanks to his talk with Gilgamesh before, someone to avoid. 

Infact, he and Gilgamesh needed to have another talk. The vision The Magician showed him predicted this. That there would be a betrayal between the two. By Kirei, considering how that vision turned out. What was the man's motive if he had no wish for the grail? What changed between their meeting and now?

"Can you explain what you mean?"

Asra chuffed in agreement, shifting his position until he was standing. 

"Due to the bad blood between the Einzberns and this so-called Inquisitor of the church. His stray attacks to diminish the Einzbern mage family are nothing short of dogmatic." The woman's gaze shifted to a glare, hand gesturing in his direction. "We cannot trust an alliance with you, if he remains as your student. I am not saying that he should be harmed in any way, but we request that he be removed from Fuyuki, or rather Japan altogether."

That's who he was. 

Asra swallowed. 

_Great Gaia… _

With a deep breath, he swallowed and steadied his nerves. It was time to head inside now, through the side entrance he saw earlier. Cradling the sphere, he shoved open the door, letting it slam. The inside smelled of wet dirt and old paper, the rug beneath his feet worn and frayed. Through the crystal he watched them all jump, except for Gilgamesh who merely tilted in the direction of the sound. Saber was shifting in front of Irisviel when he appeared from within the corridor. Eyes widened with surprise, including the woman in the back, who recovered the quickest. He wasn't sure who to address first, until he spotted the look on Tokiomi's face. 

"I see you move on quickly. _Heartbreaker._" 

Tohsaka swallowed, and Irisviel, who shifted around Saber, glared at the fire mage. 

"An alliance? Between the two of you?"

He blinked slowly, casting his eyes at the albino magician, smile strained. "I see you are faring well."

"No thanks to you and Emiya." Asra took a seat, next to a smirking Gilgamesh, rubbing over the smooth, round quartz. With the golden Archer having taken the seat in the front pew, his entire back was open to Saber's entire group. Not that he would need to cover it considering Asra's all seeing crystal balls. Kirei and Tokiomi were to his left, and the altar directly ahead. The magician sat to his immediate right, back also turned, but not yet worried. Kirei's passive glance turned to him then, staring at him. 

_Ugh…_

"But I do agree with Irisviel." 

Asra watched her blink in surprise through the ball, brows rising with curiosity. Saber's gaze was fixed solely on him, eyes dim and unreadable. He would deal with Saber's team in a moment, but before that, he wanted Kirei and Tokiomi gone. It's not like either of them had a servant, and he would sooner not see that vision realized.

"I mean," The albino cleared his throat, eyes closing briefly with thought. "You need to leave. It's not like either of you are going to get a servant at this stage."

When Asra finally made contact with Tokiomi's face, his pupils were pinpricks, jaw clenched with hands fisted at his side. Pissed off would be an understatement, and seeing the calm, sly composure, obliterated, made him smile. The mage had no one but himself to blame, and Asra wanted him to feel every bit as frustrated as he felt. A thumb tickled his shoulder, a slight snicker against his earlobe. 

At least Gilgamesh was having fun. 

"You shouldn't have tried to get rid of me." Asra muttered, thumbing over the smooth ball. "Above all else, I value trust and loyalty."

"Are you still willing to hear what _we_ have to say?" The woman asked.

The magician turned, catching Irisviel's gaze through the gap between his and Gilgamesh's neck. Standing there in the aisle, she wasn't the simple woman who didn't know how to use a cellphone, but instead, was a woman with a clear understanding of what she wanted, with an unyielding aura. 

A complete contrast. 

No wonder The Arcana called him a fool.

"Are you sure you wish to align yourself with this _whore_ Einzbern?" Tokiomi spoke, eyes hooded as he stared ahead at the albino woman. "As I stated before, we must ensure the grail isn't won by some outsider."

"The servant you wanted took one look at you and _didn't_ want you Tohsaka. _At all_ despite you having the better catalyst. In fact the very mention of an alliance with you is insulting to him. I bet every bracelet on his wrist, that he'd rather die than form a pact with you." Asra giggled, exasperated but completely undisturbed by this harsh truth. "And for the record, I'll screw Saber and Lancer too. At least they come with bragging rights. But you never had a servant, so I guess you don't get any. And since you bounce from pact to pact, with no real way of winning, I'm quite sure the whore is you."

With a roll of his eyes, he refocused on the orb, brows scrunching along his forehead. He figured Tokiomi would open his mouth about it. He didn't care too much, but like hell it didn't bother him. How reliant people like Tokiomi was on that one little fact. As if his person was worthless, great for a good lay, but overall useless. 

He had been useless when his fiance needed him. 

He wouldn't fail them a second time. 

"Get out Tokiomi. And take Kirei with you." Asra glared, a knot settling in his throat. "You crossed me. If anyone here is useless, it's you."

"I would not threaten me Asra Alnazar." Tokiomi spoke hands unclenching from his side. His stance shifted in their direction, eyes searching the demigod's smirking face. "Luck is the only reason you are still here." 

"Cheating is the only reason you are still here. And I thought Emiya was the coward." The magician turned to fully face Irisviel. "I don't need any of you. But Irisviel, if you pursue an alliance with Tohsaka, I'm leaving, and nothing you say will convince me to return."

Whatever Tokiomi was looking for in Gilgamesh's face, he couldn't find it. The bobble of his adam's apple revealed his increasing worry. Asra was sure Irisviel saw it too. 

"You can rest assured that the proposed alliance was due to what we assumed was your defeat." She crossed her arms, a hand under her chin as if she were in thought, but Asra could tell by the short smile that it was unfiltered sarcasm. "If what you are saying is true, then we fortunately have no need for the Tohsaka team. I would advise leaving while you can. Respect is the only reason you remain standing now."

"Mercy is the reason he is still standing there. I don't pride myself on sneak attacks." The albino magician muttered, leaning against Archer as another yawn surfaced. He wasn't being arrogant by any means, just that fatigue was beginning to catch up to him. "Go. If you linger, I will have Archer open fire."

"If that is your final answer… then I shall depart. Come Kirei." Steps echoed about the spacious sanctuary, Kirei following behind quietly. "Asra Alnazar, you will regret your boldness."

With an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes, the magician turned and gave him the dirtiest scowl he could manage, watching the door open and close. He held out his crystal ball, checking, feeling for the barrier. It wasn't until the pair stepped outside of it when Asra turned back in his seat. Both Kirei and Tokiomi paused at the gate, Tohsaka fixing his tie as he glared backwards before leaving. Kotomine cast one last glance to the stone path before turning in the opposite direction. It took no more than a moment before both were out of sight. 

With a huff, the albino settled against the blonde once more, chewing his lip in thought. If this were the church that provided sanctuary, Kirei would have doubled around to the courtyard. With that over, it was now time to address the elephant in the room.

Heeled steps pushed closer, wood creaking with new weight. He and Archer glanced left to see Irisviel sitting on the bench parallel to theirs, head leaning against a stoic Saber. She seemed just as relieved, more footsteps approaching from behind. The woman who stood further back, took the seat behind Irisviel, whispering something to Saber. 

She nodded before shifting right. "Kirei Kotomine and Tokiomi Tohsaka have both left the grounds." 

It felt like forever since he last heard her voice. Even so, she sounded different, but he needed no reminder that he had been out for a day. Besides, he was well aware of Lancer's defeat by her hand. 

Or rather, Lancer's suicide. 

"I know." He muttered in reply. "Where is he? There is nothing to negotiate without Saber's Master present. I know he can hear us too."

Saber made a sound, nearly masking Irisviel's chuckle.

"Fair enough." The albino woman took a deep breath. "How long Maiya?"

"He is on his way. Fifteen minutes." The brunette woman's voice reminded him of the female Assassin that tried to kill him. Very rusty, as if she wasn't used to speaking to anyone, not even her employer. 

"I didn't think you would be so concerned." Asra stated, staring at the dust circling around the lime tinted skylight covering the wooden altar. He was referring to when he was shot at, moments after leaving the riverbank. 

"Well… I had called a ceasefire." She shifted, the shadow of her shoe breaking the streak of green. "And you said it yourself. You value trust and loyalty. I saw no reason to make an enemy of you, especially after what you did at the riverbank. Tell me… Are you a part of the Mage's Association?"

"Nope."

If he was, he would never have stuck around, especially knowing that Tohsaka was a part of it. Asra sat up, stretching to relieve the fog of sleep. He pulled one of the amethysts from his satchel, focusing on the energy stored within. When it vanished in his palm, he took off his satchel, draping it along the empty space next to him and sat the crystal ball on top. 

"Between the two of you, who's really in charge?"

"That is why I called you here."

"Fair enough." Biting his lip again, the albino magician took a long breath before asking the question that had been plaguing him. "Did you see the vision too?"

"I did." 

Her answer carried a great deal of weight, and an ominous dread that made him shudder. He fell silent after that, curling against Gilgamesh's side. He could feel the servant's warmth through the vest, grateful for the demigod's immunity to magic. 

For some reason, he felt impossibly cold. 

"If I may?"

It was Saber, head shifted for a glimpse of his person. He met her deep green eyes, brow cricking with an indication to continue. 

"I mean no offence when I ask this, but you said, 'You would sleep with Saber and Lancer too,'" She cleared her throat, eyes dropping to the floorboards for no more than a moment before catching his orchid hues once more. "Is there a reason you would go so far? You do not know me well enough to want 'bragging rights.' Or Lancer for that matter."

"I said it to piss him off. Who I sleep with is my business." Asra giggled, a smile spreading across his face. "I don't know who Lancer is, but I do know you are King Arthur, and that you are currently single. And that you are a brave and kind person, who spent their life bringing aid and justice to your people. Unless that was all a lie."

"No of course not." She gave a small grin of her own. "I suppose I am merely flattered is all."

Fingers trailed along his shoulders, drawing lazy circles in his arm. Gilgamesh was doing that possessive thing again, and Asra could feel his face splitting in two with another teasing grin. 

"Would you fight for me Archer?" The fingers paused. "She could steal me away you know." 

She caught on quickly. "Agreed. You mustn't take such love and adoration for granted."

Asra jumped at the sudden sting near his hip, hissing. He chanced a glance up, but Gilgamesh wouldn't meet his gaze. He caught the hint of a smile gracing his lips though and nudged the demigod in the rib. 

He felt better, a little something to lighten the mood. Saber's mood seemed brighter as well, her focus now on the rising sun that shifted the window's color scheme. 

"Madame…." The third woman, Maiya, fell quiet after that.

Asra was flicking his nose when the barrier crackled, a new aura near the front of the gate surfacing. Through the sphere atop the church, a figure dressed in black approached, case in hand, hair unkempt. The man's face was blank, glancing up at the looming building before stepping forward. His eyes, a dead stare, creeped the magician out more than Kirei. The man took the path past the threshold of his barrier, either not noticing it, or not caring. Kirei and Tohsaka didn't notice, the surprise on their face said as much about their prowess in magic. 

Even so… to think that the face of the person who shot him, would be the face of a man who looked like an overworked security guard who pulled too many back to back shifts. 

Good thing Asra knew better. 

The heavy wood creaked open, light pooling down the middle aisle. Asra didn't bother to turn, even though his body screamed at him not to show his back. This was the man who shot him and blew up his house. Emiya was standing by the front pews by the time the entrance door closed. It was then the two made eye contact, and Asra realized right then and there, that he hated this man. Glaring into those eyes, there wasn't a whiff of remorse for what he had done. 

The nerve… 

"You finally made it." Irisviel spoke to him. She and Saber shifted, Emiya sitting on the furthest end, away from the aisle. "Asra, you have my solemn vow that all members of the Saber team are present."

It was the first time she used his name. He couldn't recall her saying it before this day, even while he lifted in his seat to get a better look at all of them. Irisviel was the only one wearing white, as if she were the pure one in the group. Emiya and Maiya, aside from wearing black, shared a similar presence. Something in their eyes suggested that they saw too much darkness in the world. If both were hired mercenaries, then not all that surprising. 

Taking a deep breath, Asra gave his first question. "Which of you is in charge?"

"That is split between myself, the head of the Einzbern, and Kiritsugu, the man I hired." Irisviel rose then, standing near the end of the pew. She gestured for Asra to do the same, taking Saber's seat. It was clear that she would be doing the most talking. 

The albino magician cast the quickest glance to Archer, who scooted to the side wordless. Sitting so close felt odd, even though he had the middle aisle separating them. He shook the thought away, knowing it to be paranoid delusions from the vision he had. He felt that he knew the answer for his next inquiry, but he needed to be sure.

"Why split the role?" Asra crossed his legs, mimicking Gilgamesh's posture somewhat. "And don't say it's because you don't know how to fight."

"Your vision told you as much. So I entrusted my wish to Kiristugu, so to speak." She sighed, deeply. "Is there something about your vision that confuses you?"

"Yes…" His fingers clenched, legs coming undone from their crossed position. "What exactly is your connection to the grail?"

He happened to look up and wished he hadn't. He caught Irisviel observing him past her silver tinged bangs, crimson hues swirling with a dark emotion. 

"The grail requires a vessel." Her eyes lowered to half mast. "I am that vessel. I have served as such since the first grail war, and will continue to do so." 

Something hit the magician in the chest, and he broke the unblinking view she had of him. His eyes drifted across Maiyu, Emiya, and Saber, who purposely stared ahead, as if scrutinizing the dust draped across the altar, and old unpolished floor boards. Is that why they were fighting so fiercely for her? He grabbed Gilgamesh's thigh, as the realization finally settled, fingers trembling beyond his control. He was clairvoyant, and what he saw in his vision was Irisviel's future. 

An inevitable, irreversible future. 

It was…_cruel._

"I'm sorry." He stopped, meeting Archer's all seeing leer, before forcing the tears away. "I suppose I have no right, sacrificing your life for… well." He chuckled bitterly, gesturing to nothing in general.

"How kind of you. Thank you. It's the first time someone has ever sympathized." The woman kicked her foot out, toe dancing with the vibrant green light, as if it were a stop sign. The dust broke and swirled several times before she spoke again. "I now must confess, the vision I had differs from yours." 

Something ruffled to his right, card box tapping his thigh, held firm by Gilgamesh's hand. The cards were hot again, The Arcana, warning of something dangerous. He tilted, studying the crystal ball, interior and exterior, before switching to the barrier. 

There was no disturbance.

_What?_

"In my vision Asra," Irisviel was using his name again, as if that were the only way to make him focus. "The piles of flesh…"

The cards burned hotter, drowning her out with a deafening tone.

"What?!" He shouted at The Arcana, tarot box turning a bright white. He hissed, a surprised "ooofgh!" falling from his lips as he smacked the box away. The tarot effectively burning him through his pants. 

"...were you…" The woman trailed off, staring at the disheveled bronze leather. 

She wasn't the only one. Emiya, Maiyu, and Saber were staring at the cards that spilled free, tinged a deep crimson, as if he forced his will on them a second time. He never did, but it didn't stop his awareness from shifting back to his earlier reading. The two paths intended for him, one relaying conflict and the Ace of Cups. But instead of water trailing from the overflowing cup, the peace of the grass, and the harmonic animals fluttering to and from it for a sip of the enlightening beverage, proof of a good omen… it was blood. It poured heavily from the golden chalice, tinging it a rusty dull gray, wave after wave, that threatened to swallow him if Gilgamesh hadn't grabbed his chin. He heard the orb smash, before his vision registered it. Broken pieces glittering in the solemn reddish pink of the sunlight, that now rested over the altar, his tarot cards, and the shattered crystal ball.

He slumped against the golden demigod, grateful and disturbed. Gilgamesh didn't do anything further. In fact he did nothing at all, and Asra understood then, that Archer suspected this all along. If he continued along this path, he wouldn't win the grail. 

He would become the grail. 

Asra waited until he could breathe through his nose, every gasp halting, lunging against his heart with a horrible lurch. He curled against the demi, hugging him close as he buried his face into his rib cage. Not from fear, no he was without a doubt afraid. Like Archer mentioned earlier, he entered the grail war, despite the consequences. He burrowed into the blondes' side for stability, reassurance. Because even if they were here to discuss what might become an alliance, pact, or agreement, Irisviel had two mercenaries and a heroic spirit fighting tooth and claw for her success. More so now knowing that he could take her place, ensure her survival. 

"Are you… alright?" Saber's voice asked, hesitant with concern. 

"What are you offering, _doll?_" Gilgamesh's tone cut Saber off, body pulling as an arm settled around his curled back. Asra finally looked up at them, pain streaking up and down his spine. The cards were still tinged white, still warning him about the danger in front of him.

"If you should win," She faltered, turning to Emiya who was now standing over her. 

"We offer a trade." The mercenary spoke, placing a hand to her shoulder. He was making it clear despite the rasp of his voice, that the two were more than employer and employee. "If we are to return home to our daughter, we need a vessel who can be substituted for Iri. According to her vision, and what you are going through now, the grail actually chose you." In between pause he managed to step closer, now standing within the aisle, towering over Asra. "Whether you refuse or agree, I personally, will do what is necessary to ensure her survival." 

The case that he was carrying was gone, but the threat… 

"That gun won't work a second time." Asra warned. "And it sounds like you need me alive."

"You wouldn't be here if it had." He chuckled, humorless. "It's impressive. No human should be able to survive it. Not without repercussions. But here you are, with a barrier woven by tree roots, and three crystal balls for vantage. No doubt, you can win the grail, but I can't let you."

A gate rippled between them, then a second, a third, and a fourth. A clear indication that Emiya was too close, and talking too much, for Gilgamesh's liking.

"We did not come here to fight. Please sit Kiritsugu." Irisviel hadn't moved from her spot, eyes meeting with Emiya and Saber, who now stood in front of her. "Please."

He sat next to Maiya, while Saber sat to Irisviel's immediate left.

The gate faded, slowly, Archer's grip on his hip bone lessening. He was sure without a doubt, that Gilgamesh would fling him if necessary. Still, if it was to come down to who would become the vessel for the grail, an alliance wasn't called for. This was simply a ceasefire between them. He still had Kirei to deal with and there was no way he would sign Gilgamesh over to him. Considering how Kirei acted about Emiya, it may just be better to let the two duke it out. He needed something a bit more insuring than an alliance. 

But for now… He needed to confirm the ownership of Saber, especially if the command seals can be given and taken at will. 

"Fine, but on one condition." He adjusted so that he was sitting back, and against the demigod, foot, balanced on the armrest of the pew. Despite the length of the pew, Gilgamesh's body was firm and unyielding. It told him that, if he needed to kick away, he would without protest. 

All four of Saber's team turned to him, brows equally crunched amongst all of them. They were hopeful, and Asra knew he couldn't fault them for their desperation. Emiya's hand rose, a cigarette perched between two fingers, gaze focused as his second rose holding a lighter. Definitely more than employer and employee. But it gave the magician the one thing he needed to see. 

Emiya was holding the command seals. All three of them. 

"Don't light that." 

The man paused, gaze flicking to Asra, before lowering his hand with the lighter. He didn't remove the cigarette from his mouth.

"All of your command seals must be transferred to Irisviel."

"I cannot." Irisviel blew a breath, slumping against Saber. "As it stands, I am the vessel for the grail. With every servant that is returned to the grail, the less of myself I become."

In other words, she was currently in the process of dying. Possessing the command seals would kill her right off. 

"Then how?" Asra uttered, leg bouncing to fend off the numbness seeping into his leg. Fatigue was resurfacing, and he only had one amethyst left for a recharge. He felt stupid for not soaking in the hotsprings longer, or bagging an extra crystal.

"I rely on the local leylines back at base. But as you will notice, it is not enough."

He had noticed.

He watched her slump against Saber several times today. What she displayed toward Tokiomi was merely a front, so that he wouldn't catch on to her weakness. But Asra wasn't that kind of fool. The woman needed more, from him judging by their collective desperation.

"What do you need?" He asked, biting his lip at the sudden pinch Archer delivered to his stomach. He too could feel his mana draining. 

"I suppose you could share the burden. The grail can take whoever loses."

Asra hummed, summoning the tarot box from the floor. It was still warm, pulsing. The Arcana did not want him sharing the burden. He supposed it was a shady truth. She probably only needed his essence to stave off the coming of the grail. Something imbued with a heavy dose of his magic and aura could do the trick. 

"No," The magician shook his head, more so when the heat of the cards began to fade, as if satisfied with his answer. "You just need to convince it that there is another 'fish in the sea' ripe for the taking." He inclined his head towards the shattered crystal, the broken pieces scattering rays of pink and now yellow across the sanctuary walls. "Take it. I can give you another with every servant that is defeated. And I have two left so…"

"I see." She chirped with relief, rising with help from Saber. "Then you accept our offer?"

"This isn't an alliance, but yes." He stood, fingers and puffs quivering with exertion. Great Gaia he wanted to pass out. "Although if we suspect a sneak attack. I'm calling off."

"Understandable."

She held out her hand, a slip of paper held between her thumb and index. He took it, checking its contents to find a chant. This was probably the spell for summoning the grail. He passed it to Gilgamesh, who was standing behind him, a finger poking into his spine, still warning him of his waning mana. Emiya and Saber stood then, leaving the pew and heading for the entrance. Maiya stepped around the wooden bench, collecting the shattered pieces onto a simple white handkerchief, the array of clusters clinking like a bag of coins. Irisviel followed behind when the brunette finished, using her elbow as a guide. 

Once at the door, Irisviel turned one last time, a smile of gratefulness spreading across her beautiful features. To think this woman was supposed to be… a _doll_.

"Thank you Asra, for your kindness."

The door squeaked as it was opened, Saber being the last to leave. The blonde woman bowed slightly, wearing an appreciative smile of her own. When the door closed, Asra summoned the crystal from the chandelier, and switched its view to the outside. He could feel them still within the barrier, see them taking the cobble path to the gate. The group turned left to an open space in front of the maple tree, on the other side of the gate, and released a spell hiding a sleek pale car. He missed it completely. The four clambered in, Kiritsugu taking the wheel, Maiya climbing into the front passenger, while Saber helped Irisviel into the back seat. When everyone of them was settled, the car sputtered to life, pulling from the grass, and zipping up the street. Once he was sure they were gone, he cancelled the barrier, and called the last orb from atop the church. He was shaking by the time he swiveled around, satchel and quartz balls disappearing in a mist of gold, as he latched onto Gilgamesh's shirt. 

The servant was leering, grinning from ear to ear as he circled an arm about his waist, lifting him into a bridal hold. He felt the raw chill of magic as they passed through the Gate of Babylon, feet suddenly bare as he was laid across the futon that was left in front of the fireplace. He let Faust pull away, eyes bleary as his limbs stilled with exertion. 

Great Gaia, he was exhausted.

Grabbing at Gilgamesh's retreating figure, he begged him silently, to stay by his side, not wanting to be left alone after everything that happened. The demigod chuckled then, laying against him, with a fist to keep him upright. With his vision darkening, eyes drooping further with every blink, Asra couldn't fathom what the man thought was so funny.

"Oh Asra, you never cease to amuse me."

The nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end of the Fate/Zero arc. I still haven't decided if I should split this story into two parts or leave as one whole. We shall see. I hope everyone of you is safe, healthy, and happy. 
> 
> -KrazynKuukii


	7. Chapter 7

He felt hot. 

Hands ran up his stomach, dragging over his nipples, warm breath fanning near his belly button. A wet tongue licked up his pelvis, fingers scratching at the bare skin there. Why was Gilgamesh being so... he never pegged the man as someone to wake him up using sex.

No… _wait…_

Asra opened his eyes and was met with deep amethyst, darkening the longer they held eye contact. There was a brief flash of gold within those beautiful hues, thick heat brushing against his arousal, making him gasp. 

They giggled.

_"I miss when they were emerald. Glittery bright things... but this... suits you even better."_ That was Gilgamesh’s voice, and he could barely remember Enkidu's eye color before, but staring into those eyes now, Asra couldn't help but agree. 

_I have grown…”_Enkidu smiled something beautiful, and Asra could feel himself swooning, as they trailed kisses up his chest, before pausing to deliver a lick, a nip, a tongue. _“To think I fell for such lies. To think… all this time… like you…_” Their lips hovered over his with bated breath. “_I am a child… of a god.”_

Asra jumped, eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. His skin, neck, cheeks, were on fire, blazing with the undeniable need to be touched.

Gilgamesh was right. 

He definitely, without a doubt, would have screwed Enkidu. In fact, he wished he had summoned them, just so he could now. Not only that… the memory he saw, contradicted what he learned regarding the _Epic of Gilgamesh_. The texts described Enkidu as a being created from dirt and clay, a beast who gained a soul, only to have that soul destroyed by the same gods who envied them. It was a lot to take in, especially since he relied on the knowledge of this text in an attempt to summon Enkidu. Even though he shared a bond with Gilgamesh, he doubted the golden demigod would be willing to indulge such personal aspects of his life. 

Digging the heels of his palm into his face, Asra rose, taking in the empty sitting room, the dead fireplace, and the high sun. The smell of fresh turned dirt permeated the air, running spring water echoing through the open panel doors. There was no way he slept till noon. It was noon when the pair left the meeting with Irisviel. The magician shuddered, arousal waning at the mere thought of stone faced Emiya. 

Did he sleep for the entire day _again_?

His stomach gurgled, reminding him of his lack of sustenance. He felt better, which was a good omen, his mana mostly rejuvenated after having pushed it to the brink in an attempt to prove himself to the mages. At the very least, jerks like Kirei, Tokiomi, and Kiritsugu would think twice before attacking him again. Checking the room once more, Asra pushed to his knees, still lacking the energy to stand. After an awkward, clumsy stretch of his limbs, he figured it best to do a house check.

“Faust?”

_”Explore!”_ She was obviously having fun but she was also safe. It seemed she felt comfortable enough with Gilgamesh to leave without checking in. Usually she waited until he was up and about. 

"Gilgamesh?"

_"I see you are finally awake."_ The servant ‘tsked’, tone bored, wherever he may be. 

"Where are you?" Asra yawned, propping himself by the table, securing himself a rice cracker. He downed it in two bites before continuing, "Please say somewhere with food."

He was met with silence. 

“Should I take that to mean there is no food, or that you won’t be bothered with getting me any?”

More silence.

Goodness, it seemed he exhausted Gilgamesh’s patience for the day, and for Asra, the day literally just started. But the golden archer had no right to be surprised or peeved with him. Soaking in the hot springs restored mana, healed wounds, sure… but it did not cure fatigue or hunger. 

"Did I sleep for the entire day?"

Archer hummed.

"Goodness me." He was still sore too, proof that despite how long he slept, it wasn't enough. He would need more sleep, a good long soak, some food, and for Gilgamesh to stop being a sadist to bring him back to his original state. 

For now he’d settle for less. 

"Hurry back with some food. Please? This is me begging you for sustenance."

_"Get changed."_ A gate rippled in front of him, bags of clothing falling onto the table and bopping him in the head. _"You meet with Kirei after sunset. He insists on urgency."_

"But he's a creep." Asra grimaced, recalling how often the priest stared at him. "Where is the bathroom? And what's so urgent?"

"We will learn of his message when we arrive." 

The sudden voice made him jump, swinging the paper bag in his hand. It flew over the blonde's head, creating nothing more than a breeze, as he side stepped easily. A brow lofted, wondering why he was so jumpy in his presence. Considering what happened with his last home, and trigger happy Kiritsugu, he had every right to be paranoid. 

“You scared me.” Asra sighed, hand to his chest with relief. His vision shifted to the bags now thrown against the wall. “Sorry.”

“Hmm. The bath is to the right.” A second bag, which Archer continued to hold in his grip, was dangled in Asra’s face. The smell of fried egg, urged an eager grumble from his stomach. “Your reward. Go prepare.”

The albino made an attempt at a raspberry, but could only manage an incoherent blubber of lips. Quick to escape, he pushed past the sliding doors to his right, stopping to relieve himself. Stripping his sleep worn clothes, he was under the shower spray when he heard another set of footsteps, the paper of bags crinkling. He figured it was Gilgamesh with something to wear, since most of his belongings were crispy, burnt ash.

One more reason to spite Emiya and Tohsaka. 

_Gaia, why was he so nice to them yesterday?_

From under the splash of soap and water, Asra finally took a good look at what Gilgamesh chose to wear for the day. The man was dressed in a blue button up shirt that reminded him of sapphires, sleeves folded back to reveal his forearms, the tartan design of the sleeve, and the gold bracelets wrapped around each wrist. His collar was undone for the matching golden chain resting snug against his throat. His abs and some of his tattoos were exposed as well. He wore a pair of khaki trousers, feet now bare, since he was inside. More gold hung from his ears, chandelier pieces decorated with rubies. 

Asra couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You know, you owe me your bracelets from yesterday.” 

The demigod lofted a brow, laying clothing over a rack, an amused indication for him to continue. 

“I bet every bracelet on your wrist that you wouldn’t bother with an alliance with Tohsaka.” Asra rose, rinsing off a second time, checking for soap in his albino locks. “So unless you have been seeing him behind my back, you owe me some bracelets.” 

“I suppose you also wish for me to duel Saber for your _love_ and _adoration_?” 

“Would be nice…” Asra muttered, filtering through the outfit Gilgamesh picked for him.

“You would sentence her to such a meaningless death?”

The albino jumped, cheeks puffing up with a pout, searching for the right response. No retort came to mind and he grumbled at the loss. The man had such a way with words that left even Asra spinning in circles. 

“Hush.” The magician mumbled, shifting his focus to the clothing rack. 

He picked through the choice Gilgamesh made for him. If anything it reminded him of the outfit he wore during the king’s banquet Rider held. Another pair of tight jeans, another loose sleeve shirt, and _another_ pair of form fitting underwear. The color scheme was the exact opposite of Gilgamesh’s, except he had been paired with turquoise accents. One bracelet, to match his teardrop necklace, threaded with aquamarine beads as well, and ear cuffs, connected using a crisscross of gold chains that matched his own golden choker. It’s been a long time since he wore something on his ears. Vesuvia’s custom never really required for anyone to get their ear pierced. Jewelry was made so well, and sophisticated, it was better to not have pierced ears. 

He definitely lived more comfortably without them.

“If Tokiomi is a no go, why are we bothering with Kirei?” No longer ashamed or nervous, Asra dropped the towel from his form, scoffing as he pulled on the expressive underwear. “You should know, technically speaking, he is still in an alliance with Tohsaka.” 

“I suspect he wishes to annul that alliance.” Gilgamesh leaned against the doorway, head canted to the shuffle of bushes, a rabbit hopping along pass the open doorway. He could only pray that Gilgamesh didn’t disclose this place to anyone. 

Not that the servant would. 

He was being paranoid again. 

“The vision you had of him, will most likely… no… I harken it _will_ come to pass. Your omens have stayed true so far. _Irreversible_ so to speak.” 

The albino paused, meeting the golden demi’s unwavering gaze. Biting at his lower lip, he pulled the shirt over his head, running a hand over the deep ‘v’ of the neck. He slipped on the deep blue pants, fumbling with the button for a bit. The man was waiting for a reaction of some kind, and Asra was still numb to the idea that he might have to kill someone. It's why he offered the crystal ball to Irisviel despite the fact that it belonged to Gilgamesh. He also expected the servant to be upset about it, but the blonde had yet to comment. 

Sighing deeply, the magician stepped past the blonde, returning to the sitting area. The smell of butter and bread quickened his pace, kneeling before the table with more enthusiasm than he intended. A take out cup accompanied the bag, tapioca pearls layered near the bottom, where half was white, and the other half a bright yellow. Gilgamesh joined him, just as he was opening the bag, eyes widening at the sight of three fried egg sandwiches. 

“Looks good.” He cradled the sandwich, pulling off the paper shield. “Smells good too. Thank you.”

After his first and second bite of heaven, he met the demi’s uncomfortable studying of his profile. The golden Archer’s version of staring was a lot worse than Kirei’s, mostly because the blonde was a lot better at _not_ blinking. 

“Are we really pursuing an alliance with Kirei? I don’t trust his intentions.” The mystic placed a firm hand on the milk tea, the plastic cold compared to his warm touch. “Is this for me?”

Archer shook his head.

Asra swallowed, eyes narrowing at the servant. 

_The nerve…_

He took the cup, stirring its contents before taking a heaping gulp. When Gilgamesh continued to leer, arms idle by his side the magician couldn’t help the lofting of his own brow. Either he was getting bolder around the demigod, or the blonde was much more comfortable in Asra’s presence than he let on. 

“Still waiting for your input.” 

“He offered to utilize a self-geas scroll.” The golden demigod settled into his seat, elbows propped on the armrest. Asra didn’t miss the way his stomach crunched, revealing his toned torso. “The authenticity of the scroll, we will soon find out for ourselves.” 

“And what exactly is he promising?”

“You will trade the use of your “servant”, in return, by vow, he will ensure you win the grail. He guaranteed that no harm will come to you, via his method.” Gilgamesh’s lip quirked again. “Logically speaking, he can not obsess over your person if you are dead.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that… He won’t be able to harm me or he _can’t_ harm me?” Asra cleared the remainder of his sandwich, licking the buttery residue from his thumb. “I heard about the self-geas scroll, but I have never seen one before.” 

Surely such a thing depended on the authenticity of the scroll, but how could he ensure such a thing if he never saw one. Usually if he wanted to tell if someone was lying, he would watch for little cues of the face and hands. He didn’t have to worry about Gilgamesh lying to him. The servant enjoyed the pain inflicted by the truth, plus, Gilgamesh was a divine being. The servant could evade the truth, sure, twist it in his favor even, but he couldn’t lie. Most sumerian deities suffered a drop in divinity if anyone violated that divine law. Kirei on the other hand, seemed like a professional con artist. The man gave nothing away, visually, physically… _nothing_.

Speaking of… Enkidu said they were a child of the gods… or rather, one god. 

But who?

Asra still wasn’t sure if he should mention it. Besides, wasn’t it Gilgamesh who said he didn’t care for the gods? Though that statement by logic could have automatically excluded Enkidu…_maybe_.

“It is a binding agreement of the soul.” The golden servant adjusted, bracelets clinking as he pulled the mango tea to his side. He took a sip, then another, before pushing it away. “Though I would wager, like any contract, that there are an array of loopholes. If you are foolish enough to fall for such cheap tricks, I will gaze upon your corpse and smile.” 

“Geez…” Asra plucked another sandwich, peeling off the wrapper. “I don’t even want to see him. Why are you making me meet him then?”

“As I said, I am curious.” 

“He’s obsessed with Emiya, gets off on Kariya’s suffering, and likes to stare at me.” The albino magician grimaced. “What about that arouses your curiosity?”

“He is infatuated with you Asra, hence his obsession. What he has for Emiya, is more like _confused frustration._” Gilgamesh chuckled. “My curiosity lies in his blind devotion to his faith, in spite of. Our talk today will determine if he will follow the path intended for him,” He gestured to Asra, bracelet jingling. “Or leave, as you and Irisviel requested. I look forward to his reaction.” 

“If we aren’t meeting until later in the evening, why am I getting dressed now?”

“I am bored.” The statement was emphasized with a hand to his chin, as Gilgamesh leveled him with a gaze. “I expect you to entertain me as your duty dictates.”

“You mean you don’t want me just for sex?” Asra faked a gasp, a hand to his chest, watching as those rubies hues smolted between amusement and irritation. “You could always just… take a nap. Get some much needed rest.” 

“You are several thousand years too late, to advise me. Now hurry up with your meal.” 

Asra was well aware that a bored Gilgamesh would not bode well for the city of Fuyuki. He definitely fit the bill of someone who would murder a group of people for a chuckle or two. 

The Sumerian king was a hedonist after all.

He shrugged, but it did nothing for the stare Archer laid upon him. That look alone, proved that Gilgamesh was more inhuman, than human itself. Surely the servant knew, understood how rude it was to stare at someone. Perhaps the blonde was unable to grasp the reasoning behind the notion. 

Or he didn’t care.

“Are you asking me out on a date, or are you asking me to take _you_ on a date?” The albino pushed the food away, pulling the mango drink closer. “I don’t mind either way. I need a break. If I can avoid casting any spells for the day, I would be better prepared for whatever Kirei might throw at me.”

“Are you finished?”

Asra nodded, repackaging the last sandwich after wiping his face with a paper napkin. Picking up the tea and passing it to Gilgamesh, he made a mental check for Faust. He supposed she could stay here when she came home, protected by the barrier over the house. He would call if he needed her, and since he was spending the day with Archer, probably not as much. He ran upstairs, searching the chest for more amethyst crystals and his favored scarf. His satchel was draped over the chest, and he dug inside for the tarot box. With a reluctant sigh, he clipped the leather to his front pocket, surprised at the cool touch. 

He couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

He promised The Magician he would visit the arcana realm again, but ever since the visions, he truly was afraid of where their conversation would lead. He should visit, at least for more advice on his current situation. Maybe when he returned, before bed, he could check in. Cradling the crystals in hand, Asra returned to the lower level, holding them out for Gilgamesh. The blonde was sipping away the remains of the tea, jaw working through tapioca pearls. 

“I practically gave away your crystal balls. Here…” He gestured to the jewels, catching Archer’s vacant gaze. “Would it bother you if I refused Kirei’s offer?”

“No.” 

“_No?_” The magician echoed, pale brows blending with his hairline.

“I have plenty of jewels Asra.” With a casual wave of his hand, he pointed to a pair of flats sitting before the doorway. “It is ultimately your decision. As I stated before, I will help you to the grail, ensure your survival so that you may bear witness. But I will do no more than that.”

That was generous of him. 

The albino magician dropped the crystals to the table, stooping to fix the futon, and light the fireplace that had gone out. Japan was getting cooler by the day, and it was only a matter of time before Faust stopped going out altogether. After slipping on his shoes, he followed behind the golden blonde, passing through the babylonian gate into downtown Fuyuki. A spell of concealment over his necklace would be moot at this point and he wanted to avoid weaving any. 

“The other day, you called the grail dubious. Was it because of the sacrifices it needs?” He inquired, lacing their fingers. 

It was Gilgamesh who insisted the two play the role of a couple. The man’s warm grip flexed before tightening, leading Asra along like an alpha male. Seemed the term ‘boredom’ was an understatement. 

“Partially.” Came the calm response, focus now elsewhere as they wandered through the city.

Chatter wove in and out of his ear, filling the streets as people navigated the streets as if trapped within hypnosis. For a long moment, he wasn’t sure what the two of them would do. Until he saw the glittering lights, and stark crisp glass of the mall they visited previously. It was a great reminder that he needed to cancel his orders for the new door and window. Though he supposed he could redirect the funds toward another bed, more clothes, and furniture. 

“To the mall.” 

“I have taken care of most of your needs.” The King of Heroes turned on him, crimson visage boring into his own. “Now fulfill your duty and provide me with some modicum of entertainment.”

Asra stood there, stupefied for a long moment, people milling around them as he debated with himself. He wasn’t sure in the slightest, what it was Gilgamesh liked to do. Besides, anything the servant would want to do, would be well outdated. 

The albino grimaced, realizing with increasing dread that he would be picking through Gilgamesh’s memories in spite of. 

“I don’t know much about you.” Asra mumbled, pulling at the blonde’s arm until they were out of the way of main traffic. “I’ve seen some of your memories but it contradicts what's been written about you.” 

Archer blinked, and it was the first time if any, that Asra ever saw the man display confusion. His brows were raised, lids blinking as the gaze redirected in favor of holding his own. Taken aback, Asra shifted, creating some space between the pair. 

_Oh…_

Gilgamesh held eye contact to determine the honesty of people he was dealing with. It’s amazing that the demigod could perform it so well. Then again, the man had plenty of practice. 

“Explain yourself Asra. You test my patience when you are being nebulous.” He lifted the albino’s chin, running a thumb along the earring cuff. As it turned out, wearing the ear cuffs Gilgamesh provided, did not in fact, require a pierced ear. “Be more assertive and ask your question.”

The servant was obsessing over his appearance again, as if he were Gilgamesh’s property. He pushed the hand away, shifting away from the smouldering stare. True he wasn’t meek by any means, he just didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the man’s anger. He remembered all too well what happened to Tokiomi, and he had no intention of getting hit in the face. 

“Don’t hit me…” Asra warned, voice low to avoid drawing suspicion. He took a cautious glance of their surroundings, the billboard Gilgamesh was standing in front of catching his eye. The mall had an arcade, a roller rink, a casino, an international buffet, and hotel, all rolled into one. It explained the ridiculous size of the place.

“Why didn’t I notice this before?” He muttered, Archer turning to observe the mall map within the plastic place holder. “Fine… okay. We _are_ going to the mall. I have never been to an arcade. Vesuvia doesn’t have those.” 

Still hand in hand, Asra plucked one of the maps from the plastic tray and dragged the demigod inside, muttering to himself about escalators. His home country was modern sure, but nowhere near as fancy as Japan. But Nadia was doing an amazing job of getting the people caught up with the times. In fact it's been a year since he visited. There was no telling what he would see when he returned. 

In the meantime, he needed to refocus. He was, after all, still curious about Gilgamesh’s history. He took a deep breath, squeezing the man’s palm in his own. The blonde was right though, no point in beating about the bush. 

“We have a bond…” Asra paused as they swung around to the adjacent escalator connecting to the third floor. “We can see each other’s memories… which I understand, but…” He stopped again, looking for the right words, avoiding the stark crimson hues directed at him. He felt trapped in a cage with a predator, and the pair was surrounded by scores of people. “Your memories are confusing.”

A blonde brow lofted, lids fluttering close ever so slowly. The magician sighed, lips curling into a frown. 

“There are stories written about you. They are vague but…” He shrugged. “It paints a clear picture. For example, the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ says that… Enkidu was a being of dirt and clay created by the gods to return _you_ to the gods or rather the heavens.”

He was met with silence, chatter echoing around them as the pair stepped off the metal winding staircase. Exhaling in frustration, Asra checked the map in hand before pointing to their right. It was kind of vexing when Archer didn’t speak, like a yoyo bouncing back and forth. For the life of him, he couldn’t tell if Gilgamesh was ignoring him, or completely pissed with the direction this conversation was going. 

“It's awkward when I am the only one speaking.” The magician huffed, more so to himself than the servant by his side. 

“I am listening, Asra.” This was followed by a painful squeeze to his palm. “Watch your tone.” 

“Ow sorry!” He went to pull away but the grip tightened further. “Alright already!”

They stopped beside the open doorway, glass doors allowing a slew of sounds to spill forth. The golden blonde swung him around by their linked hands to stand in front, pulling him close enough for the pair to be mistaken for a quick makeout session. It had to be very convincing, because they were drawing eager glances from passing patrons. 

“Ask your question.” 

Asra’s lips trembled for no more than a moment. 

“In your memory, Enkidu said they were a child of the gods. And before, when I first saw them, their eyes were green, but when I saw them today, their eyes were purple. The _Epic_ described them as having green eyes and hair.” Asra stopped, realizing with a shake of his head, that he was rambling. But he was an avid learner, and it always frustrated him when he was given contradicting information. “Who was Enkidu? Not to you, but in general? And then for you. You answered the call for the grail, and even though your _Epic_ clearly stated that you went around beating up people and all manner of beasts and monsters, you were put into the archer class.”

Asra took a breath, folding the map into his back pocket, feeling the cup of his own rear. He scowled, gripping the man’s belt as a gaggle of teens brushed past them with rambunctious laughter. Annoying, but typical of children their age. Once they were inside, Asra continued, catching garnet irises before avoiding them altogether in favor of the demi’s defined neckline. 

“Why weren’t you put into the saber class or the lancer class? You were given the Ax of Marduk, and it's been written as your primary choice of weaponry, but you launch all manner of things through the Gate of Babylon. You are in the archer class, but you don’t even use a bow.”

“You are maundering.” Gilgamesh cut in, brows lowered in thought.

“Sorry.” The albino mystic bounced on the balls of his feet, amethyst hues drifting over the entrance to the arcade. There were so many flashing lights, sounds ranging from car alarms to airplanes, to screeching tires bouncing into the open hall. It made him grateful that he wasn’t sensitive to such things, otherwise he’d be drooling like a madman. Although, standing there now, Asra wondered if one of the machines would trigger another vision.

“You need not fear my wrath Asra. As I mentioned before, if a vassal is trying to become a better vassal, I do not mind a differing opinion from time to time.” The demi pulled them along, the sound of a buzzer ringing within the magician’s ear, so many that he actually lost count. “But do not test my patience. Voice your thoughts.”

“I want to take more from this experience. Know more about you.” With a quick nod of Asra’s fluffy head, the golden blonde detoured to a counter pushed off to the left side. “I don’t want my only knowledge of the King of Heroes to be how great he is in bed. Don’t get me wrong, sex with you is _amazing_, but I want to learn more about you. About the history of my home country. You were its king, but even we lack proper information about you. When I go home, if I get the luxury, I want to be able to tell the people of Vesuvia that Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Demigod of Uruk, isn’t some myth that we conveniently made up. You mean a lot to us.”

Eyes made contact, and Asra couldn’t decipher the emotion flitting across Gilgamesh’s vision. 

Was it curiosity? Interest? Reluctance?

He blew a breath, waiting as they now stood before the counter selling tokens. Behind the clerk was a slew of prizes, ranging from keychains, food vouchers, to stuffed animals and game consoles. Money was exchanged for a bounty of silver tokens. A pouch was offered as a bonus, thanks to the sheer number of coins Archer purchased. Of course Asra was expected to carry, per his _duty_, but now came the most difficult task of all. 

Finding something for _Gilgamesh_, of all people, to do.

They circled the large room. And it was fairly large. More so than his previous home, and that building held a full bath, basement, and master bedroom. Although, from the outside, the arcade appeared to take up most of the entire third floor. Returning his attention back to the statement Gilgamesh made, Asra figured he may as well start with the easiest of questions. He pointed to a ball game, figuring it simple enough. If he was going to be demanding answers, it may as well be a competition. Besides, it wouldn’t surprise him if Gilgamesh had questions regarding Asra’s own memories.

“If I win. You answer a question, regardless of the type of question.” The albino counted five coins for the both of them, “Same goes for me if you want.”

“Hmmm. I will allow it. A king is nothing without the promise of his word.” There was a slight quirk to those opaque lips. “There will be no reneging Asra.”

“I won’t. Me first.” 

Asra plucked in the coins one by one, passing the satchel to Gilgamesh. Familiar as he was with basketball, he never played a ball game, but at least the instructions seemed easy enough. Score as many points as possible within a sixty second time frame. The buzzer sounded, and Asra tossed his first ball. It missed and he balked when the rim moved further back, realizing he needed to adjust, and quickly. Before he could make another toss, the rim shifted again, coming closer as if to insult the fact that the point counter was sitting at zero. 

“Hurry Asra.” A deep chuckle followed the statement, the golden blonde leaning dramatically against the netted barrier. “You’re running out of time.”

As mentioned, the counter was at thirty seconds and dwindling fast.

The albino blubbered, throwing three balls as quickly as possible towards the rim. Oh how badly he wanted to retract his decision for this particular game. Couldn’t he have chosen something easier? Like perhaps darts? Two of the rolling balls made it through the rim, bouncing hard enough to smack the protective glass. Before he could process it, the buzzer resounded, allowing the chance to attempt to score the last two remaining balls resting against his trembling knuckles. He threw them over, not bothering with the score. 

He literally had two points. 

_Two._

“Ask your question.” Asra parroted back to the servant, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks as the machine spat out one _lone_ ticket. “It's obvious I lost.”

A deep laugh reached his ears, and despite his best attempt to retrieve the coin pouch, he was bumped out of the way, Gilgamesh taking the initiative to deposit five more tokens into the machine. The bag was then thrust into his hands, the buzzer going off for the third time. Before the counter could begin, the demigod had a ball in hand, tossing it into the net. With one hand, the other resting within his pocket, the blonde scored one shot after another, the net swishing with every score. The man was scoring two balls per second, possibly more considering how fast the counter was moving. It was like a never ending loop of orange, a cycle that proved the point tracker to slow to keep up with the actual score. A vehement burn to Asra’s already brooding mood. Tempted as he was to abandon the man’s side, the albino magician remained as Gilgamesh proved that he was not only the athletic type, he was _toxic_ competition. 

Surely the demi could have stopped after scoring five points, or even ten. No, he continued tossing balls, flying past the current high score displayed on the scoreboard, which happened to be fifty-eight. A crowd gathered, and for a quick tangent moment, Asra was glad the two were pretending to be a couple. Some of the patrons began commenting, congratulating him on his _boyfriend’s_ athleticism. Asra also realized fairly quickly that he was at a severe disadvantage, facing off against a demigod, archer class, servant. When the buzzer echoed a fourth time, the crowd cheered. 

Gilgamesh’s high score was _one hundred and eighty three._

The machine began to spout forth a slew of tickets, a steady stream that gathered at the man’s knee.

“Pick them up.” Archer whispered against his ear, curling fingers against Asra’s waist. 

The tone sent an interesting shudder through the albino’s frame, more of the man’s alluring dominance shining through. Gilgamesh seemed to enjoy when he was at the man’s mercy, and it was a bit exciting to _be_ at the blonde’s mercy. 

He waited until the crowd dispersed, amethyst hues making scary contact with crimson. Crouching on the balls of his feet, Asra snatched the tickets from the metal dispenser, rising up so quickly he nearly headbutted Gilgamesh. The blonde was smiling hard, canines peeking as he reveled in his sadistic glee. The mystic didn’t realize he was terrified of the impending question, until a hand closed over his own, fingers stilling instantly. Gaia, he just wanted to know more about Vesuvia’s oldest, wisest king. 

How did it come to this?

“W-well?” Asra stuttered, pulling away to wander a bit more. 

As far as he could see, there were several rows of roulette machines, fortune wheels, and fighter games. Further towards the floor to ceiling windows, seemed to be a play on hockey, and next to that, a row of shooting games. He would make sure to steer clear of those. He spotted driving games as well, and it seemed like a promising sign. With a thumb to his lips, he pointed to the hockey table, then made a sweeping motion. 

“Ask your question or I am picking the next game.”

Instead of answering, the blonde passed him the satchel, a clear indication that Asra was free to choose. He was going to ask whatever question he had, when Asra least expected it, and he began to dread when.

Folding the tickets down, the magician made his way over to the hockey table. Realizing his mistake a second too late, when the two held a paddle in hand. Technically, this game, like the last one, was a shooting game, the kind that required precision, and a keen strategy. Shoving the tickets into one of the pockets, Asra tightened the bag over his shoulder, and fixed his stance. 

He’d be damned if he didn’t win this round. 

“Best two out of three.” Asra spoke, popping in eight coins before zipping up the pouch. 

A bright yellow, circular piece of plastic shot from the left of the table, clicking and clacking over the rush of cold air, until it reached Gilgamesh’s side. 

That’s when he saw it. The fiendish excitement. The sinister gaiety as their eyes made the briefest contact. Pain exploded against his knuckle as the counter jumped from zero to one, then two, the moment he thought to nurse his bruised right hand. 

Paranoid, he stood there, red neon paddle hovering idle in front of his goal, to prevent the blonde from scoring any more points. Before the albino could open his mouth, Gilgamesh nodded at the directions displayed in stark white next to the point indicator. 

_‘Please keep fingers off of table!’_

The _nerve!_

His face morphed, a glare settling over his features as he stooped to shove in more coins. Taking the paddle a second time, he waited for the yellow disc, and instead of using the paddle, mumbled a spell and sent the disc flying into Gilgamesh’s goal. When crimson hues drifted downwards, Asra took advantage of the man’s surprise, and scored another point. 

_So much for not using magic…_

“Three out of five.” The albino offered, a grin so foxy it revealed his dimples. The disc surfaced again, and Asra socked it, aiming for the man’s goalie for the win. 

It didn’t make it. 

Gilgamesh slammed his paddle down hard enough to draw stares, face lifting into a crooked grin. When he raised the paddle, revealing the yellow circle underneath, he smacked it hard enough to send it in a confusing zigzag to Asra’s goal, bracelets jingling with the force of his effort. The magician scrambled, blocking it with an exasperated grunt. 

He wasn’t going to lose. He wasn’t going to lose. 

He would _not_ lose!

“Tell me Asra, how many members of The Arcana have you laid with?”

Asra choked, the disc smacking his knuckle a second time, making him hiss. Ignoring the pain, and swallowing every obscenity and curse he could think of, the albino focused on protecting his goal against the onslaught, desperate for an opening. And yes, he was well aware that he was required to answer that question. He knew full and well that it was a barb, a knife to an old wound. Gilgamesh knew from his memories that the only member of the Arcana that he ever touched intimately, was The Devil, to save his fiance. He pleasured the creature yes, but he never laid with The Devil.

_Ahh_… Gilgamesh wasn’t the only one who could twist the truth.

“Honestly, I really favor The Magician. The Hermit and The High Priestess are easy on the eyes too. Might even plan an orgy.” Asra caught the disc, and hit it as hard as he could, trying his damndest to score that last point. “Want. To. Watch?” Every word was emphasized with a strike to the sliding disc. 

The golden archer laughed, cackling as he blocked every blow until… Asra saw the opening and took it with bated breath. Gilgamesh’s hand lifted, a mistake on his part, as the obscene yellow plastic shot past his paddle and into his goal. The magician squealed, slapping a hand over his mouth, when a few girls giggled. Bouncing in place, he hummed with amusement, wagging his brows at the servant.

“Perhaps…” Came the sardonic tone, another smile spreading across the blonde’s face. “Who knows, I may even join you.”

“I was only teasing!” Asra could feel his eyes widen, a deep tinge of fuchsia blooming across his cheeks. Gilgamesh dropped the paddle, circling the table to stand by his side. “The Devil was the only one. I did not _lay_ with him. And I never want to see him again.”

“Mmhmm.”

The urge to push the demigod surfaced as he checked the machine for tickets. There weren’t any and Asra realized that he wasted sixteen coins. Well, the tokens weren't entirely wasted. With a hand around his waist, Gilgamesh pulled him away, guiding him to their next game. Asra took the time to flex his sore fingers, one hand cold from the constant blast of cool air, the other numb from getting hit with hard plastic, _twice_. He could now ask Gilgamesh a question and there was one that he really wanted to know about. 

“For my question…”

“Hmm?” The servant was in a good mood and Asra took it as a positive sign. 

“Enkidu mentioned being a child of the gods,” He paused to adjust the tight strap digging into his shoulder. “Which one exactly?”

“Enkidu is the direct offspring of Kingu. Like his father, he was tasked with safeguarding the Tablet of Destiny after his father's death.”

The magician balked, tripping as he moved ahead of the blonde, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes were impossibly wide, mouth gaping as his white brows furrowed with deep, unsettled confusion. He rubbed the servant’s arms, head tilting into the man’s chest. 

“Y-you’ve read t-the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ have-haven’t you?” Asra stared into unblinking garnet hues, waiting for a tick, or flinch, or giggle. Something to indicate that the man before him was perhaps joking.

“I have read it.” The golden servant blinked, lids reopening to sit at half mast, crimson hues glittering like molten lava. “I assure you, most of it is a work of fiction.”

“So everything I learned is a lie?” Asra bit his lips, teeth working through the faint bit of dead skin on his chafing lips. 

“Most. Exaggerated.”

“Will I have to win another game to find out what they hold dominion over? ” He fiddled with the man’s shirt, clenching it between his fingers. A gulp forced its way down his throat, mouth suddenly dry. “I had no idea Enkidu was a deity all this time. Vesuvia would be ashamed to find out we missed one. Enkidu no less. Nadia would be ecstatic actually.” The albino trailed off, brows rising and falling. 

The demigod blinked again, a hand lifting to tilt the albino’s chin. He shook his head as their lips connected, a tongue swamping Asra’s mouth as he was pulled closer. Heat pooled against his stomach, a blush rising as someone whooped, another whistled, giggles and gasps passing by his ears. But it didn’t stop him from reaping everything that kiss had to offer. His own hands rose, one cupping the cut jaw, the other wrapping around the blonde’s neck. When Gilgamesh finally pulled away, he was panting, body held secure by one hand on his left hip, and another under his right rear cheek. 

“Continue to entertain me and I will reward you.” The hand on his buttock squeezed earning an embarrassed gasp from the magician. “As for your question… Enkidu held dominion over the earth and its creatures. Hence his love for nature and animals, and his desire to live amongst them as opposed to mongrels.”

“Why do you call us mongrels? What did we ever do to you?” The golden demi lofted a brow, and Asra pushed him away quickly. “Don’t answer that.”

“It was Enkidu who coined the term.”

“I am not giving you anything for that answer.” The magician told him despite the tingles jittering throughout his body. He swerved around the servant, peering over their options. “And I don’t believe you. Enkidu can’t be that mean.”

“Then you are easily mistaken.” Gilgamesh led the way, dragging him along by their linked fingers. “Hmm?”

The man’s attention was instantly elsewhere, fingers loose against Asra’s hip. Soon he was pushing the mystic into the seat for a racing game, a firm hand to his shoulder. 

“Remain here a moment.”

The albino pouted, turning into the hard seat as Gilgamesh left him there. In a span of seconds the blonde was lost to the moving crowd, the warmth of his hand and their kiss fading into the back of his mind. Apparently the blonde was someone easily aroused by sports and battles. Still toxic about whatever winning streak he held. He also seemed to like it more when Asra was his usual playful self. In his defense, getting shot at would put a damper on anyone’s spirit. He supposed he could rest assured that Kiritsugu wouldn’t dare try anything during the day, in a mall filled with people, especially after agreeing to a ceasefire. 

Asra grunted. 

Only time would tell. 

In the meantime, the machine in front of him required three tokens. Rolling some coins through his fingers Asra thought back to what the demi said. 

The golden servant read the _Epic of Gilgamesh_ and called it a work of fiction. He also made it known that Enkidu, the heroic spirit that he tried to summon, was a deity of sorts, forgotten by time. Not just a being of dirt and clay, but an actual _deity_. He was pretty sure if he took this information to historians, they would debunk and have him tossed into a madhouse. Nadia would be delighted considering her familiarity with the magical world, but the so called archivist, explorers, and tomb seekers, not so much.

That was quite an info dump. The kind not even he was prepared for. Wouldn’t be the first time, unfortunately.

Shuffling the coins in his palm, the magician plucked them into the slot, waiting with bated breath as the game began. The wheel seized beneath his hands, foot pushing down on the pedal as instructed. This was a lot easier than the ball game and the hockey table. Absently the magician wondered if this could be compared to driving an actual car. The last time he had been in one, he got extremely sick, forced to spend several days in bed. Buses and trains were easier to manage, but even he felt queasy when left in them for too long. Now that he could recall, Irisviel had a car for getting around, and Gilgamesh utilized his Gate of Babylon for traveling. Perhaps he could take the time to figure out his own means of traveling. A teleportation spell, maybe even one similar to Archer’s golden gate. 

If he survived the grail war, and hopefully brought his fiance home, he would need a means of getting around without Gilgamesh. 

A knot caught in the albino’s throat. 

Would he miss the King of Heroes? 

He wished he could say no _but…_ the man knew how to leave an impression.

Refocusing on the screen in front of him, Asra finished off the last round, managing to land himself in second place. The machine gave him ten tickets for his efforts and he turned away, remaining seated as he waited for the blonde’s return. Absently he folded the hard, perforated paper, stuffing them into the same pocket as the others. The hard plastic seat smelled of burnt rubber and disinfectant, an odd contrast considering the number of people here. He realized quickly there was nothing soothing about sitting amongst so many people, with so many lights and sounds blaring at him, and the noise of that buzzer from the basketball game was beginning to blossom into a headache.

Where the hell was Gilgamesh?

Perhaps he was too easily attached. One of the few reasons why he was participating in the grail war to begin with. What would he do if he lost and Gilgamesh vanished altogether? He’d obviously go home but… 

Shaking his head, he made to stand when he bumped into a body, paper crinkling in his ear. The servant stood over him, a black bag stuffed with red tissue paper held loose in his left grip. Asra stared at it, a frown curling his lips as he made awkward contact between the man’s face and the mysterious paper. 

“Do I want to know?” Asra questioned, a hand reaching for a peek of the contents. Despite his wariness, he was quite curious. 

“I am changing the rules of our little game.” The golden Archer pulled away, tilting the paper out of his reach. “Truth be told, there is nothing about your history that currently motivates me.”

“That’s a very mean thing to say to someone.” The albino huffed, another pout curling his lips. “What were you expecting? Some five star drama movie?”

He chuckled. “If I win again, you will wear this,” Gilgamesh shook the bag, something hard and heavy rattling within. “For the remainder of the day, until I say otherwise. No exceptions.”

Another grin settled over the man’s face, Asra’s own mouth snarking as his brows curled inward. What the blonde was suggesting was awfully… _suspicious_. Plus it was one hell of a rule change. 

An unfair one at that. 

His stomach jumped, quivering against his ribcage as a sense of dread fell over him. 

“And if I win and want to take it off?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head, eyes drifting to the game Asra played mere moments ago. Apparently it wasn’t up for debate but Asra would rather be damned than let it be _that_ simple. The fact that Gilgamesh refused to let him see the contents only gave rise to a new wave of paranoia.

“No.” 

The creepy stare returned, head tilting. 

“If I’m going to wear whatever is in that bag, you have to win all of the top prizes behind the counter. Of my choosing.” 

A blonde brow rose as the demi’s gaze shifted to the prizes behind the clerk. Sometime while the two were playing, a swap of clerks had been made. A male now stood where the female attendant had been previously. Every once and awhile, Asra noticed the pop of pink gum whenever the clerk was left without a customer to please. Behind the male sat the same prizes from when they first entered. Toys, stuffed animals, games and such. Things Asra would never bother with a day in his life. 

He could make an exception for the stuffed plushies. Some of the prizes included a large stuffed stag, lion, cat, fox, and dog. Maybe add it to the collection of animals he received from his parents when he was a child. If he chose to remain in the little onsen when the grail war ended, he could decorate the spare bedroom as a sitting room. Though that depended on the view it held of the surrounding forestation. It would be something of Gilgamesh, a memory he could hold onto when the servant left. 

_Stop Asra… stop thinking about it._

When he returned his vision to Gilgamesh, the servant was smiling. 

“All of them?” Came the inquiry, as the albino leaned away. 

The grin was even more harrowing than the blatant ogling. The longer he watched the man, Asra realized how difficult it was to respond. Gilgamesh was a filthy rich being. Winning for him would be easy, especially since the man had an ulterior motive. The bag in his hand disappeared in a faint shower of gold, the man’s form shifting for the counter.

Oh no...

_Quicker_… he needed to be quicker. 

“No! Wait!” The magician grabbed him, pulling them flush together once more. “You have to win it with tickets. You can’t buy it outright. No buying tickets either.” 

The blonde gave him a look, eyes hooded with the tiniest flicker of irritation. The kind Asra long ago became accustomed to. 

“Don’t pull that nonsense.” Asra let the man go, arms crossing over his chest. “Who knew you were so afraid to put in the work for an honest pay.” 

The albino mystic hissed, twisting his rear out the way of further harm. A hand gripped his waist, hauling him up before he was sitting in the servants lap, then further until he was in the car seat adjacent to his. 

“Come then. I’m sure you have more _questions._” 

“Nothing changes from our current deal then?” Asra interrogated, toying with the zipper, skeptical. 

“We will only play games that guarantee the winning of a ticket. Once I win, your tickets are automatically mine and will be applied toward the grand prize. If you should win, you keep them for yourself, and are allowed the luxury of a question.” 

“And if its a draw?”

“That would depend on how badly you wish to know.”

In other words, whether it was counted as a loss or win, was for Asra to decide. Pulling free six coins, the mystic passed over three tokens, settling within the hard cold seat. Surely he had an advantage. It's not like the servant ever rode in a car before, and Asra finished the game in second place before the blonde arrived. There was an option to play the same road with the blonde, and he paused to be sure if Gilgamesh would play along. 

He was.

A map was selected, and the albino grimaced at the resemblance it held to paperclips and bobby pins. The countdown began, a brow furrowing as Gilgamesh settled into the seat, his left hand hanging over Asra’s chair as if he were about to enjoy a free ride across the prairie. The sound of screeching tires filled his ears, the wheel seizing under his grip once more. The blonde selected a version where they were the only two competitors in a one lap race, a feature even Asra wasn’t aware of. He was just ahead of the blonde, when he heard hard metal clunk, the cobalt blue car the man chose, pulled ahead swiftly, before skidding as it made a sharp right turn, sliding around the bend before taking off. 

The mystic allowed his own car to hit the wall, disbelief cricking his neck towards the snickering demigod. He would have to garner enough speed, and do whatever the hell Gilgamesh just did if he wanted to catch up. 

“What was that?” The question fell from his lips while Asra righted his own white game vehicle, before hitting the tail end on the next turn. “How are you doing that?”

“It is called drifting.” Metal clunked again, as the man swerved another corner. “You lack practice.”

Asra gave in after hitting his fifth turn, cursing the game itself for having so many dips and swerves. He couldn’t get a proper bearing on the road and it was a bit irritating. The game itself seemed to pick up on this, giving a small air horn as it was made clear that he had fallen too far behind. Fanfare blared from Gilgamesh’s side, indicating the man won, but instead of stopping, he plucked in another two coins, seven other cars joining him at the start line. 

“What are you doing?” The albino questioned, scooping the one lone ticket for his own shoddy efforts. 

“Pick your first prize Asra.”

_Oh...the nerve._

Sliding from his seat, Asra got up, and draped himself over the blonde, taking satisfaction in the surprised grunt, he drew from that snarky mouth. It was Gilgamesh’s own fault for changing the rules, and Asra never said he would be nice about it. He did some rough adjusting, purposely grabbing hold of the wheel, as he shifted to sit sideways in the blonde’s lap. Fingers carded through his hair, and before he could jerk away, Gilgamesh pulled.

Seemed the blonde wasn’t above fighting dirty either. His body arced at an angle, throat exposed and struggling to breathe. A mouth, warm and moist, enclosed over his exposed adam’s apple, breath hitching and rasping on his next inhale. The servant suckled, hard, bruising the skin so well, Asra was sure it would darken into a hickey later. 

_Gaia… what?_

From the corner of his eye, the albino watched the demigod score first place twice more, zipping past the current high score displayed on the leaderboard. When the mouth and hand let go, he pushed back against the servant’s arm, securing it as the machine spat tickets against his calf. It took both of his hands to restrain one arm, and this tactic was slowly proving to be useless when Gilgamesh used his free arm to flick the abino’s nose. 

“Ugh!” Asra grunted as his back was forced against the steering wheel, tickets still hitting his leg with a steady stream of, _tick-tick-tick_.

Another whistle blared, and the wheel was moving against his back, a finger tickling his rib into scooting over. He grabbed both hands, forcing them above the blonde’s head again, but then a knee jerked him forward, Gilgamesh’s chosen vehicle pulling smoothly around another bend. 

The golden demi was using him, his _body_, to drive. 

A level of expertise not even Asra was familiar with. 

Abandoning his current tactic, the albino placed a hand over the man’s face, giggling at the stubborn ‘tsk’ that fell past those lips. Inclining his head, Asra watched with a jaw dropping stare, as the servant took hold of the wheel, and made two smooth, successful turns, stealing first place from a car in yellow. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would call you a cheat.” The magician muttered, dropping his hands from Archer’s face. 

He watched, vexed as Gilgamesh stole another win. It was the extra pair of feet that drew his gaze upward to the crowd that had gathered. The group began to cheer, chanting for the blonde to continue, urging him to continue. A countdown began over the screen, and Asra slapped the end game button before the blonde could begin another race. The group booed and he rolled his eyes at the gentleman in front of him, giving Asra a thumbs down. The tickets continued to smack his calf, forcing the magicians attention. It stopped after a second, the screen blinking with an indication for assistance. Apparently, the machine ran out of tickets. 

Just how many tickets was the man supposed to get?

“Mongrel,” Gilgamesh spoke, gesturing to the one patron rising from the adjacent seat, the one Asra sat in some moments ago. “Go and find me a sales merchant.”

“Dude who are you talking to like that?” The male in question cocked a brow, shaking his head as he left the pair to their own. 

“You couldn’t have been nicer?” Asra inquired, watching Gilgamesh’s new fans disperse one by one. “People don’t have to listen to you.”

“No.”

The albino made a face as the same male returned, a clerk standing beside him with a windmill hat, and a belt looped with rolls of tickets and keys. She whistled when she saw the pile of tickets gathered at their feet, leaning to get a view of the score display. 

“Congrats.” She didn’t sound all that happy though. She kneeled beside the machine fishing for the right key, amongst a ring of them. “Y’know...” She pulled off a wheel of tickets, then another, looking between the counter, the pile on the floor, and the wheels in her hand. “I think you would go through about two of these anyway.” Both wheels were passed over along with the mess that collected on the floor. “Are you planning to play again?” 

“No we aren’t.” Asra answered her, rising from the blonde’s lap. “Thank you for your help.”

“Sure no problem.” She cast her brown hues to the blonde, finding the key she was looking for as she opened the machine. “Are you the one who set the high score in the basketball area?” 

“He did.” Asra looped his arm through the man’s elbow. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, oh no. Just its gotten everyone a bit hyper. Good for business.” Taking up another roll of tickets, she refilled the machine, twisting and turning knobs. “Feel free to find me if you require more assistance.”

The mystic nodded, pulling Gilgamesh along. He was quite sure already, that the two would be seeing her often if the demi had his way. Moving away from the area, he gestured to the large room with his full hand. 

“First off, I am not carrying all of this.” As he said it, the wheels and handful of tickets disappeared in a faint shimmer of gold. “Where to next?” 

“Pick your first prize Asra.” 

“The lion.” He smarted. “Pick the next game or I will.”

“I assure you, it is much more rewarding when you select.” With a firm hand to the albino’s back, he pushed Asra along. 

Understanding the incentive, the albino waded through the masses, passing by the shooter games, and the lottery wheels a second time. There was also a slew of one-on-one fighter games, as well as puzzles games and the like. Its too bad there weren’t any dart boards. He was confident that he could beat Gilgamesh in a round. 

In fact, he was a champion back home. 

“Do you know how to use a bow?” Asra muttered randomly, gesturing to an old school arcade game. “Why don’t you use a bow while fighting? I honestly thought you would be the type to shoot a sword or spear as an arrow from a bow.”

“I used to.” Gilgamesh answered taking the seat beside the mystic, plopping in two tokens. “Launching multiple arrows cannot be achieved from one bow alone. I found during my time with Enkidu, that using the Gate of Babylon to be much more effective.” 

So the gate in a sense, was a bow. Not too far fetched. Shifting his attention back to the screen, the magician waited for the count down before arranging the blocks to form a line. It was simple enough but for every line Gilgamesh made, added more blocks to his own game board. 

“If I were to face off against Kirei, do you think I would win?”

“In physical combat?” The demi tutted. “Of course not. But it is obvious to him, that your magical output far surpasses his. Never meet him without my attendance.” 

“Has it occurred to you that you are just mindlessly answering my questions?” Asra snickered, scoring a second round.

“Has it occurred to you that you are losing?” The blonde smarted.

“My point exactly.” 

“Fool. You are easily mistaken.” The man removed his hands from the console, forcing an automatic loss on his part. He then inserted two more tokens, playing the game without Asra, racking up points, aiming for the high score. 

“I doubt it.” Asra collected the thirty tickets that spouted from his machine, folding them as he shifted to sit on the golden demi. “As for my question...” 

“I answered your question.”

“You did not.” 

“I _did_.” In the span of their silence, he again flew past the highscore, tickets sputtering from the machine like a stream. 

Right… _of course._

Gilgamesh didn’t need to compete with Asra directly to earn tickets. The servant was competing with him to give him a chance to get answers. In spite of the precautions, Gilgamesh still managed to best him at his own game. 

That was fine. 

The least he could do was take advantage. He simply needed to make sure his questions counted. His only worry was whether or not Gilgamesh answered the question he wanted answered. Shifting around until he was comfortable, Asra peered around the room. He needed something that could prove to be a challenge to the demigod. Something that would help his cause. 

He gasped. 

There was a selection of darts games off to the left side. 

_Good_. 

“What do you think of The Arcana?” Asra inquired, legs swinging as he waited patiently for Gilgamesh to call it quits with the current task. “I remember you mentioned using them for guidance. And The Magician knew quite a bit about you. Did you ever meet with any one of them personally?” 

The man hummed, ending the game once he reached nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine. The mystic lofted a brow, realizing that the score counter was incapable of getting any higher. The machine began to blink, indicating that it was once again, low on tickets. Curling a hand around the albino’s waist, the servant shifted into the next adjacent seat. The tickets left behind evaporated in a shower of glitter as the current machine began to sputter more forth. 

Asra sighed, realizing with increasing irritation, that he was going to be donning whatever was in that ominous black bag. 

_Fine then…_

“Gilgamesh?” Asra called, rubbing a thumb against the cool zipper of the coin pouch.

“Yes?”

“I will wear a piece of whatever is in that bag now, if you answer my question.”

“You will wear the purchase once I win.” The blonde adjusted, legs opening to make room for Asra’s own long legs. “As for your question… Pick your next prize.”

After hitting the high score, Gilgamesh rose, collecting the mass of tickets littering the floor. Both machines were blinking bold white letters for a refill of tickets. With a huff, Asra glanced at the prize booth, eyes roaming over the available selection. If the demi wanted to be asinine, he would be too. The Arcana members seemed to know more than they were letting on, something Gilgamesh was definitely aware of. He wanted to know before he approached The Magician later on in the night.

“I want all of the large plush animals, the rubix cube, the really big tv, and the guitar, the music player, and those really cute fox ears.” Grabbing the servants arm, he dragged the man over to the darts section. “If I win this one, answer my next question. I mean it. There is something I am curious about involving The Arcana.”

“Hmmm.”

After offering seven tokens for the both of them, Asra collected ten darts, passing five of them to the blonde. Unlike the wooden ones back home, these particular ones were black, polished plastic with colorful tail ends. 

“Do you want to go first?” The albino asked, twirling two of the darts in the air. 

“Go on.” Came the reply, the only incentive Asra really needed. 

Straightening his back, he tossed the first dart, scoring one hundred points. Luckily the board was divided the same way Vesuvian boards were. The outermost ring was twenty five, with certain sections numbered at seventy-five. The next started at twenty, increasing up to fifty, seventy five, and the center at two hundred. Certain sections were marked at zero while other smaller parts were marked at one-hundred for more expert players. Beginner boards were pushed off to the right side. 

The blonde mimicked his stance, throwing his first dart and scoring a hundred for himself. Seemed Gilgamesh was nothing to frown at. Of course the man was an archer, it would be an insult for him not to have considerable aim. Plus the servant set the high score for the basketball area, Asra knew what he was up against. He just hoped he had fair standing with a still target as opposed to a moving one. 

By the fourth round, Asra gained six hundred and seventy-five, Gilgamesh fifty points ahead of him. He tossed his last dart, hitting another circle marked at two hundred. He jumped the high score, taking the top mark for himself. Now all that was left, was for the blonde to score. Asra noted with some surprise that the man never hit the same part of the board twice, same as he did. Although, there was a large prize for setting a new highscore, but only if customers didn’t hit the same mark twice. He chewed at his nail, gaze shifting between the Gilgamesh and the dart board. When he looked back toward the demi, he was staring again, a smile curling his lips. 

If Gilgamesh hit the center like he did, he would lose, not only his chance for an answer, but the wheel of tickets for anyone who set a highscore past eight hundred. He held his breath, flinching when the board thudded, the dart sitting in the orange colored for one hundred. 

With a hand to his chest he thanked Gaia, collecting the prize with a whistle and a deep cheeky smile. Seemed Gilgamesh wasn’t a well rounded winner. A hand stroked his chin, ruby hues glittering as it held his own blinking amethyst.

“I am becoming bored Asra.” The man uttered, fingertips trailing across his shoulders, hips, then arse. “Come, ask your question.”

“You sound like a sore loser.” Asra told him, playing with his words carefully. 

The man lured him to the roulette machines without reply, plucking a handful of coins before dropping them into multiple machines at once. He claimed nine machines in total, the entire row to be exact. He pulled the levers, sending all of the wheels spinning in dizzy circles of eager flashing lights. Asra felt his smile drop as each machine landed on the grand prize of one hundred thousand tickets. 

Gaia... the servant was so _toxic_ and _mean_. 

Well if that was how Gilgamesh wanted to be, the man could collect all of those tickets by himself. The albino strolled over to the prize counter, offering the wheel and collection from the pouch. Even with the amount that he won, the most he could get was one of the medium sized plushies. With a brooding pout, he selected the decorative pillow, to replace the one he previously purchased for Faust. Thanks to Emiya, the other cushion burned in the fire. 

Gilgamesh found him a moment later, passing over his load, and the thirty Asra had left over. Every item the albino chose was passed over, including the tv and guitar. He didn’t get a chance to thank the clerk before the blonde was dragging him out of the arcade, tugging hard enough to bruise until they were inside the bathroom across the hall to the left side. Their feet tapped over the linoleum, all of his chosen prizes vanishing, minus the fox ear headband. 

After shoving him into the largest pale blue stall, Gilgamesh leaned against the door, the black paper bag reappearing on a crooked finger. Another grin was turning his lips, as he gestured for Asra to take it. 

“Astonishing that you would have the presence of mind to demand fox ears.” He chuckled when the albino snatched the bag away, placing the faux ears on the magician’s head. “Seems we have more in common than I thought.” 

A knot began to form in the Asra’s’s gut, jaw clenching as he pushed away the tissue paper. His mouth dropped when he finally laid eyes on the contents of the bag. Past all of the wrapping tissue, resting at the bottom, was a collar.

_A collar…_

Made of soft white leather, with golden studs, and a golden tag embedded with rubies that read: ‘Property of Gilgamesh’.

Asra’s eyes shut, only to reopen them with a glare directed at the blonde demi, smirking a mere foot away. His arm trembled with the urge to hit the servant upside the head, but he smothered it knowing that he couldn’t, wouldn’t be able to get away with it. Not with Gilgamesh blocking the door anyway. Besides… he agreed to this. It can’t be any different than wearing the choker he currently donned. 

No it _was_ different.

Walking around with a collar that stated he belonged to the vexing demigod, was the biggest punch to his ego he’d ever have to endure. He loathed the idea of having to sit around Kirei with the tag dangling from his neck. He sure as all hell didn’t want to give that man _any_ ideas. 

“Do I have to wear this to our meeting with Kirei?” Asra swallowed, hands shaking as he stared at the cool leather. “What if he does something to me?” The mystic pleaded holding the collar out to the servant. “You know he’s… obsessed!”

“You will wear it.” Gilgamesh answered, a hand unclasping the choker around the mystic’s neck. They both watched as it vanished in a mist of golden glitter. “He would not dare lay a hand upon my property. Not without my expressed permission.”

“Excuse you.” Asra pushed him back against the stall door. “I am not your property.”

The servant rose, grabbing him by the waist and shoving him against the wall, the protruding, metal assistance bar digging into his lower spine. 

“You are.” Their breaths mingled, lips hovering, bodies pressed tightly. Fingers trailed the albino’s side, under his shirt, scratching against sensitive skin. “Put on the collar Asra.”

He shuddered, the urge to wrap the man between his legs surfacing. With a gulp, he lifted the leather in his hands, undoing the buckle before bracing it against his throat. He felt himself swallow as Gilgamesh fastened it against his neck. Something about their proximity, the snug collar and its tag, that gaze… 

Asra kissed him, something in his chest pulling sharply. Their tongues danced in an elaborate, frantic beat. Heat began to rise, dripping into his stomach, dropping lower. 

He pushed the blonde away. 

_Why did he have to care so much?_

This man was bound to disappear when the grail war ended. Nothing true could happen between them. No matter how excited and alive he felt in the man’s presence. Next to Ilya, Gilgamesh may be the boldest thing that ever happened in his life. If the servant wasn’t such a prude, Asra was sure the two of them could be friends. With possible benefits, sure, but friends nonetheless. 

“I hate you.” He muttered, straightening his clothes, and rubbing a hand across his face.

“Hate requires passion and an invested interest, Asra.” Gilgamesh opened the stall, lacing their fingers. “You may as well have said you loved me.”

With an eye roll, he lagged behind the demigod, who somehow got ahold of the mall map, from his back pocket. Based on the direction, the man was intent on visiting the buffet. Truth be told, hunger was kicking in, and despite spending quite a bit of time at the arcade, fatigue was making itself known. He supposed the pair could visit the skating rink another day. Although he may be visiting the rink alone. 

“When are we meeting Kirei again?” The albino blushed when a customer gasped and pointed, giggles passing by his ear. “And no that is not my question that I really wanted you to answer. I will ask you about that later.”

“At the buffet, in another hour.” The blonde hit the button for the elevator. “We will be staying here for the night.”

“As long as you are paying, _your majesty_.”

The blonde smiled, pulling him into the empty elevator, and pressing the button for the fifteenth floor. He cornered the albino, and stayed, as they ascended, despite the number of people crowding into the metal trap. Asra could feel the eyes on him. Ogling, staring, wondering, gawking, and possibly fascinated. 

Again the collar isn’t what bothered him about the situation, or the fox ears, it was the words on the tag. The words being read right at that particular moment. The blonde snickered, leaning in to peck Asra on the lips. The act gave rise to a deep blush, the kind that painted the magician’s neck an alluring shade of fuschia. He was sure the hickey was prominent by now, a deep violet underneath the stark white leather of the collar. 

He could feel those stares as they exited, and he nudged the golden demi for all the trouble he was currently causing. He understood being a foreigner, but even back home, he avoided crowds, and being the center of attention. Gilgamesh obviously thrived in these environments. He wondered, as the blonde paid for top tier service of everything, if Enkidu was a dominant, or compliant being. Gilgamesh’s memories gave the impression of a sly, quiet individual, similar to himself in a sense. 

“What were they like?” Asra blurted, as the servant tucked the keycard into his back pocket. Likely an excuse to feel him up again. “Enkidu I mean. I understand if you don’t want to talk about them.”

“Hmm.” Gilgamesh chuckled. “You are desperate for him Asra. I assure you, you would still be wearing a collar if he were here.”

“Why don’t I believe you…” He trailed off, gasping sharply at the sight of a music store. “Let's stop there first. I have a music player now, may as well make use of it.” 

Asra also wanted some gifts to send home. Another reminder for Nadia, to let her know he was okay. 

“You are under the impression that I would lie so casually.” Gilgamesh uttered, following him through the rows of cds and cassettes. “Enkidu is as cruel as I am, if not more so. Although these mongrels are far more deserving of his cruelty.” 

“What happened to them?” Asra inquired, flipping through a selection of the most popular cds. “What really happened between the two of you?”

Gilgamesh gave him the creepy stare again, brow crooking slightly.

“You don’t have to answer. Its not my intended question.” The magician amended. “I know it's not my place to pry.”

“Are you aware of what happens to sumerian deities when they lie?”

“I am.” Asra paused in his browsing, lips pursing with thought. Deities that lied were cast from heaven, and live their days amongst humans, never able to return to the heavens again. 

“Are you familiar with Ishtar?” The man continued. 

“Yes.”

“Describe her.”

“She had dark hair, red eyes, a temper. Loved jewels and glittery things.” Asra plucked a disc from the disheveled row, thinking back to the texts he studied with Nadia. “She was jealous of Enkidu and wanted your hand in marriage. Unlike most deities, she lived amongst humans, residing in her temple.”

“With the exception of Tiamat, Kingu, and Enkidu, all deities descended from Apzu are blonde.”

The magician paused, headphones dangling from his fingers. With hesitant swipes, he tapped at the medium sized screen, scrolling through the available songs. He passed a glance to Gilgamesh, swallowing as the realization dawned. 

Ishtar was a brunette. 

Out of all the deities, why would Ishtar be depicted as a brunette? Even Erishkigal, her counterpart, was described as a blonde. Gilgamesh too despite his mixed heritage. So the deity lied about Enkidu, about the Bull of Heaven, Asra suspected, most likely, and this led to them being killed. Her lie caused her to be rejected from the heavens, losing her blonde hair in the process, and she was thus forced to live amongst humans. But if Ishtar lied, surely the deities weren’t supposed to punish Enkidu. If anything, they were obligated to bring Enkidu back to life if the green haired deity had been framed. The sumerian deities written within Vesuvian history were big on justice. 

Asra hit play on the screen, placing the headphones over his ears as he slipped deeper into thought. 

Were the children of Apzu that bitter and jealous? Of Enkidu? Or was it Kingu? The two were charged with looking after the Tablet of Destinies, the last remaining fragment of Tiamat. Kingu was the only child that wasn’t birthed via Apzu. A child of Tiamat’s own creation. And Kingu birthed Enkidu, and gave them the last remaining fragment of Tiamat. It has been recorded that pieces of Tiamat went into creating a handful of weapons for the other deities. Like Marduk’s axe, Ishtar’s bow, Ereshkigal's lance, Ashar’s arrow…

What made Enkidu so important that the other deities wanted them dead? As far as Vesuvian history was concerned, the Sumerian deities retrieved the tablet…

“The change in Enkidu’s eye color was due to his revival.” Gilgamesh sighed, head raised as he slipped between memories. “Enkidu was felled by a curse, but his true death was at the hands of Marduk and a bitter Ishtar. I killed Ishtar to serve as penance and to fulfill the bargain I made with The Arcana. With the Axe of Marduk and another very special blade, if you must know.”

“Nadia is going to lose it.” Asra scoffed, hitting pause on the touch screen. “You should know, Nadia wrote a thesis on this during her college days. She suspected, but because it contradicted what was written on that tablet… she was never notarized.”

“The tellings of that tablet were written after my passing.” The demigod uttered.

Asra hummed fiddling with another case. Another thing that sparked his curiosity, was the last tidbit of information Gilgamesh provided. 

“You took the Axe of Marduk, from Marduk?”

“I did.”

Asra chuckled browsing through more songs. So Gilgamesh struck a bargain with The Arcana… Something to be investigated later. Absently he wondered if the golden demi saw enough of his own memories. 

How much did he see? 

He wanted to be sure. 

To be _absolutely_ sure. 

“Gilgamesh?”

Shaking his head, Asra replayed the song he missed, focusing on the words. It was a lovely song, one of memories. He played the next, eyes blurring as the song wrought tears, memories, plenty of them flashing before his visage. His fiance had been killed, and the people of Vesuvia were adamant that they had been felled by the plague. Told him he had no way to prove it. He wished Nadia agreed to keep the remains. His fiance’s tongue was darkened over, body drained of magical energy. Crest worms either killed its host or enhanced one's ability. 

His fiance had been _drained._

The albino magician was sure, confident that they were murdered. 

Poisoned using belladonna. 

“Gilgamesh?” Asra called again.

“What is it?” The servant tilted, returning a record he had selected from the display.

“My memories, you saw how they died right? My fiance…?”

“I did.”

“Was it crest worm or poison?”

“Trust your gut Asra, surely you already know.” The man murmured, exhaling a deep, bored sigh.

“Gilgamesh?” The mystic grabbed at the blonde’s arm, hands trembling, but gaze firm. “Plague or poison?”

The golden demigod leveled Asra with an unblinking stare, lids lowering, eyes smolting between amusement and… something… _different_.

“Poison.”

Asra released a breath he never realised he was holding, letting go of the servant. Seemed he had a great deal in common with Gilgamesh and Enkidu. For now though, he was sure. If he made it home, he’d have to find out _who_ and _why_. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the blonde, taking the headphones and setting it over his ears. He proceeded to place a second pair over his own ears, listening in on the same track. 

“What do you think?” He asked, smiling, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes. “Nice right?”

The blonde demi stared at him, jewel like eyes glittering, like a potent wine spinning within a glass. Ever so slowly, those lids closed, gaze shifting to the screen Asra had been fiddling with. The albino buried his face in the man’s shirt, hiding as more tears blurred his visage.

“I’m sorry.” Asra muttered, voice muffled by the warm skin of Gilgamesh’s chest. 

“Explain yourself.”

“I suspect the two of you found peace in the afterlife, and I took that from you.”

“Not quite.” The servant’s warm body rumbled, heartbeat calm as he laughed quietly. “In fact _we_ made a deal with The Arcana. To answer your question, it did not quite reach fruition.” A steady hand tilted Asra’s chin, lips hovering. “To think, _friend_, that you were worried.” He trailed off, pecking the albino with two chaste kisses.

Asra blushed, turning back to the display screen.

“The stories say you died of overexertion.” The albino spoke, distracting himself from the flutters quivering his belly, and the thoughts raging through his mind. “What were you doing? Vesuvia has you recorded as an outstanding architect. Is it true?”

“Yes, I was working on a very special project.” Gilgamesh pulled away, removing the headphones from his person. “Come along. It is nearly time.” 

“Alright then.” With a deep sigh, Asra grabbed three versions of the cd, gesturing toward the sales clerk. “I need more paper. I promised to check in with Nadia. The guitar and rubix cube too.”

Once the purchases were made, the pair left the store. Paper fell into his hands as one of the cds disappeared. Fixing his thoughts, Asra put his message onto the parchment, folding it over the discs. Pairing it with the guitar and cube, he waited until it all vanished, fading like a figment of one's imagination. When it was gone, he grabbed hold of Gilgamesh’s hand, and allowed the demi to lead the way to the buffet. They took the elevator again, ascending within the metal trap with more stares from passing patrons to his neck. One couple, openly gaped, and for the sake of giggles, Asra bit Gilgamesh on the nose. The couple gasped as they fled the elevator, the blonde pinching his rear with a deep chortle.

The buffet floor held a rating of five stars, and visually, it met the standard of a five star buffet. The aroma of food was overwhelming, different sections divided by color. Like the arcade, there were floor to ceiling windows, an array of tables and chairs arranged around the gorgeous view of Fuyuki city and its mountains. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a burnt orange hue, twilight mere moments away. Gilgamesh gestured him to a reserved seat, the placard reading ‘Goldie’. 

Asra couldn’t help but chuckle as he admired the mountain view, the crisp napkins, the sparkling crystals. On the table were two menus, large plastic medallions, a signal to waiters if the two wanted to continue eating or stop. Once Gilgamesh was seated, the albino drifted away to browse his options. The place mostly held Japanese cuisine, but there was also American, West Asian, and a bit of African. The spices were heavier in these sections, tempting little growls from the magician’s stomach. 

Asra gasped. 

One thing Vesuvia was known for, its spiced ox trotters, and grilled blue tongued skink. With a small squeal of glee, Asra took up a warmed plate and approached the chef, humming as he collected three pieces of the delicacy. Taking up a second plate, he gathered ox trotters, some pilaf, grilled octopus, and veggies before heading back to the table. The blonde already had a glass of wine, nibbling on a batch of breadsticks and boiled potatoes. 

When the man laid eyes on his plate, he made a sound.

“I was not aware such dishes survived over the ages.” Gilgamesh turned the plates around, observing the food with a critical eye.

“Blue tongue skink and ox trotters were popular back in your day?” The albino gathered a potato onto his plate. “Personally, I think the spicier the better. How did you eat it back then?”

“We ate our tongue grilled, and ox smother with a spicy paste.” He gave a light chuckle, taking a sample for himself. “Not many mongrels could endure the heat.”

“Maybe you’re a weirdo.” Asra supplied, trying the tongue. “Not grilled the way I would prefer, but still… very well done for Fuyuki.”

The ox came last, having been supplied a pair of gloves to avoid staining the hands and clothes. When he tried his first bite, he gave the blonde a knowing look. 

“Its not spicy enough, is it?”

The demigod pushed the plate away with a shake of his head. 

“Wait till you are back in Vesuvia, you’ll be proud.” Realization dawned for the second time, and Asra choked. 

There was no guarantee that the servant would survive. He was stupid for saying it. Checking for Gilgamesh’s reaction, Asra noted that the blonde was distracted by a waiter. Apparently the man ordered from the menu as opposed to browsing the buffet. A platter was set before him, filled with a variety of sliced beef, wagyu judging by the marbling. Lobster tails accompanied the dish, along with noodles, and a mix of veggies. 

Stealing a slice of steak for himself, Asra returned to his food diving back in, not caring for the sauce staining the white gloves. It was after his fifth bite when the empty chair across from him scraped, tarot beginning to warm his thigh. 

Kirei took the seat quietly, his gaze focused on the albino’s neck. Asra swallowed, suddenly conscious of the collar, and the golden tag hanging over his adam's apple. He’d also completely forgotten about the ears. 

“Good evening to the both of you.” The priest spoke, his visage drifting to the magician’s plate.

Swallowing, Asra straightened in his seat, giving a nod of his head. An odd silence fell over them, Asra taking the initiative to remove his gloves. 

“Do you want to get some food first?” He gestured to the buffet. “I want to eat a bit more before we begin.” 

“I see.” Instead of moving he took up the menu and began browsing its contents. 

With a sigh Asra rose, moving around the different stalls. He could feel Kirei’s lingering gaze and it sent chills down his spine. He didn’t want to seem rude, its just that, he never dealt with this kind of obsession before. Lucio never spent every waking moment staring at him. The most he endured when it came to the blonde, was random gifts, and hundreds of invites to dinners and dates of the like. 

As he collected dumplings, crispy braised pork, and veggie curry, Asra wondered if the reason Kirei was so quiet, was because he was too devout to admit to his own feelings? 

Either way, he needed to get his act together. 

Taking a hard deep breath, he gathered a lapsang souchong tea set before returning to the table. Eyes turned to him, Gilgamesh wearing a set grin. Gaia, the man was so amused by this. He put the small pot over the burner, focused on adding two extra scoops to strengthen the brew. 

“Asra?”

The albino shifted the point of his attention, brows raising with surprise. It was the first time the priest ever used his name. All of the masters of the grail war seemed prone to using his first name, as if he was easily distracted. 

“I believe we may have gotten off to a rough start.” The man had water again, and he took a cautious sip before making eye contact. “Did I do something to offend you? You seem intent on avoiding me.”

Asra thought for a long moment, realizing with increasing dread, that he _was_ being a bit unfair. He exhaled, stuffing his mouth with a dumpling before replying with a simple shake of his head.

“I just…” The magician trailed off, hand poised over another dumpling. “I’m being cautious. That’s all.”

“I see.” His hands clasped, seeming every bit the professional. “Are you clairvoyant? Tohsaka mentioned this in passing, but I wanted to be sure for myself.”

Asra nodded again, pouring himself a cup of tea. He cradled the hot mug, letting the ceramic warm his hands. Just the thought of those visions of Kirei set him ill at ease. His heart fluttered, beating against his chest erratically. 

“Are you asking me to do a reading for you?” He adjusted in his seat, taking a careful sip of hot brew. “The point of free will is to make your own decisions. My cards only offer guidance.”

“You are reluctant.” The man’s meal arrived, more mapo tofu although the spice level wasn’t as strong as the dish from the cafe. “I am… _grateful_ for your concern.”

The man didn’t sound grateful. If anything he came off as disappointed. Personally, he wanted to avoid touching the man. If his cards were any indication, he should be nowhere near the priest. Perhaps The Arcana deemed him safe as long as Gilgamesh was around. Asra sighed again, passing a glance to his right. The blonde was giving him that look, one the magician was familiar with. 

He was procrastinating, beating around the bush so to speak. 

“Kirei, why do you want to continue the grail war if you have no wish for the grail?” There… he said it. The question that had been eating at him since he saw Kotomine at the church. But he couldn’t stop there. “As the new overseer, aren’t you supposed to recuse yourself?”

“Perhaps…” The man glanced at his hand, Asra finally noticing the command seals on his right. The markings were supposed to disappear, yet the priest still had them in spite of. “But the grail chose me, and when I learned of my father's decision, I realized I had a purpose. I may not know what my wish is, but I intend to persevere.”

“For the sake of the vision I had of you, I am urging you to go back home.” Asra blurted, mouth drawn into a thin line. “You could end up doing something you will regret.”

“I take this to mean you will not lend me your servant?” Kirei dipped his spoon, taking a cautious bite. “As I told Archer, I have no intention of harming you, and I am willing to utilize a self geass scroll to prove it. Of all the wishes that have been made known to me, yours is the most sincere.” His gaze lingered on the plate of ox trotters, a brow raising. “I am willing to protect you from Berserker’s Master and Kiritsugu Emiya, as well as remove Tohsaka from play.”

“Maybe… but I am not some damsel in distress Kirei, I can handle my own.” Asra blew a breath, scratching underneath the collar. “I have no intention of killing anyone, and so far, everyone but Waver Velvet seems intent on just that.”

“This is the grail war… killing someone is a given.”

Asra scoffed, frustration turning his brow once he realized that those were the same words Gilgamesh said to him days ago. 

“For a priest, you are awfully okay with that.” Asra told him, scooping a mouthful of curry into his face, along with another dumpling. 

“The taking of a life is of no consequence to me. I have spent plenty of my years doing god's work. Removing those who have proved to be a hindrance to the church.”

“That! That there is why I can’t work with you!” The magician blurted, fingers massaging his temple. “Where I come from, every life has value. Its not something you end on a whim.”

It was his own fault really. 

_He knew better than to argue with a zealot._

He watched the stoic man cast his eyes to Gilgamesh, brows raised with surprise. His overall features, however, did not change. As if he was more perturbed at Asra’s refusal than his honest belief about killing.

“Don’t look at him.” Asra retorted, refocusing the man’s gaze to himself. “It was never his decision.” 

The priest smiled, faint, as a chuckle sounded from his lips. 

“What’s funny?”

The smile grew, and Asra watched, perplexed as the man raised a hand to his chest. 

“Seeing your anger, stirs something within me.” He passed another glance to the abandoned plate of ox trotters, inclining his head. “May I?”

“Help yourself.” The albino mumbled.

The priest took up the fork he had been using, cutting a delicate bite from his plate. After chewing and swallowing, he nodded with satisfaction, licking at his lips.

“If you would allow it, I would like the chance to prove myself to you.” He continued, his lips turning into something far creepier. More so than Lucio himself. “Something about you intrigues me, brings me passion... ”

“Do what you want but… don’t expect me to condone any underhanded methods.”

“I understand.” Kirei dipped his own spoon into his plate frowning at the taste. “If I may, do you know a man named Salim?”

It was Asra’s turn to frown then, pausing at his last spoonful of curry. How did someone like Kirei come across his father? Next to him, Gilgamesh raised a brow, hands curled around his omnipotent wine.

“What of him?” Asra muttered, shoving in the last bite.

“He is very well known amongst the church, but more so with the Mage’s Association.” Kirei pushed away the bowl, clasping his hands in front of him. “As it turns out, your father knew mine, as well as Tohsaka, and was a patron of the Mage’s Association. Perhaps you know of his whereabouts? He has been missing for some time.”

The magician swallowed, breath stuttering. He never knew any of this. Would it explain his father's trips to places unknown with his mother up until he was nine years of age? Yes it would. Does it explain why Kirei would dive into his personal history, choosing to bring it up now? No. But now he was beginning to wonder if the reason for his fiance’s death was linked to this so-called group. So many questions and not enough answers for his frazzled mind.

“He died years ago.” 

At least that’s what Asra has been telling himself. His mother and father left after his tenth birthday. Gifts all the more confusing. A stack of seventy-nine blank cards and Faust from his mother. A dozen stuffed animals and a journal that never filled from his father. Items he cherished to this day. The cards held the faces of The Arcana with one blank card to spare, confusing since even his mother knew there were seventy-eight cards within a tarot deck. Faust most likely home and dozing. The stuffed animals and the journal rest in a chest, untouched and unused to this very day. Father said one day he would understand its purpose. 

Not yet apparently.

“What is his importance to you Kirei?” Gilgamesh inquired, swirling the liquid of his glass.

“I suppose Tohsaka and I were curious as to whether or not you would fill the seat he left behind. Tohsaka more so. He wishes to make amends.” Kirei sighed. “I am sorry for your loss. I understand what it is like to lose a father.”

“No.” Asra swallowed, pushing away his empty plate, taking up his mug once more. Lots of people were _sorry_, but he was just tired at this point. “Is that all you wanted? I won’t make an alliance with you. Or Tokiomi. I don’t care if he was possibly friends with my father. If he was, he wouldn’t have been so careless.”

“That puts me at ease.” Kirei gave another smile, the edges curling into something devious as his gaze drifted to the collar around Asra’s neck. “Rest assured, you need not worry about Tohsaka or Kariya. I will deal with Emiya personally.”

Asra opened his mouth but a pinch to his thigh deterred him. He hissed, falling silent as Kirei rose, leaving his plate abandoned and unfinished on the table. The albino leaned back, hands massaging his neck and temples once more. When the man was gone entirely, he grabbed Gilgamesh’s arm, biting at his lips. 

“I think he’s going to kill Tohsaka.” He whispered, squeezing the blonde’s bicep.

“You worry over trivial matters Asra.” The Gilgamesh removed his hand, taking up the magician’s chin, breath sweet with wine. “Go have dessert.”

With quick, unsteady huffs the albino mystic rose, making his way over to the green section. An array of cold desserts lay before him, beautifully decorated, glinting within glasses and on shiny plates. He gathered a scoop of rainbow sherbert, blue raspberries, mochi donuts, and berry panna cotta. When he returned, Gilgamesh was taking a bite of what looked to be, blueberry cheesecake. The servant was picking at it, the smile having never left his face. 

“Did it turn out as you expected?” Asra muttered, noting with surprise, the missing dishes. Its like the buffet wanted people to stuff themselves with food. 

“Indeed it has.” The blonde servant reached for his sherbert, dipping his spoon with delicate ease. “It would seem that you and Kariya are… new to him. Emotions he is not familiar with.”

“That’s not a good thing.” Asra quipped, smacking the invading spoon when it dipped a second time. Vengeful, he stole a heaping bite of Gilgamesh’s cheesecake. “I feel like I should have been helping Kariya all along. Children shouldn’t be used as guinea pigs for magic.”

“Asra?”

The albino glanced at the golden servant.

“You worry over trivial matters.” 

“Trivial to you…” Asra took another bite of sherbert before diving into the donuts. “Don’t assume it's trivial to me.”

“Perhaps you care too much.” The demigod spoke past a sip of wine.

“Perhaps you don’t care enough.” Asra retorted, taking the servants goblet and savoring the last three gulps of the divine brew. “You’re mean.” 

“Hmm.” 

After polishing off the donuts and sherbert, he moved on to the panna cotta. A waiter moved by their table quickly, clearing some of the empty dishes, refilling the water pitcher, replacing used utensils. Unfortunately, this meant Gilgamesh had a new spoon for tormenting him. Heaving a sigh, he dipped his silverware, and offered the bite to the golden archer, watching the brow loft with curiosity. 

“I don’t trust you.” He pushed the spoon into the man’s mouth, before returning it to the glass. 

After several mouthfuls, he cleared the cup and pushed it away. He could literally feel his stomach tightening, body full and bloated. Stretching to no avail, he peered around the room, wondering absently, if customers were allowed to take food from the buffet. Or perhaps, did room service use the same kitchen? 

“Are we done eating?” Asra rose, stretching again as lethargy began to kick in. “I want a bath and a bed.”

The golden archer stood, gesturing with a wave of his hand. With a sigh, the magician allowed himself to be lured back to the elevator, fending off sleep with a tired shake of his head. He still needed to visit The Magician within the Arcana Realm. Before he knew it, the pair was on the floor marked in the forty, thousands. 

That was dangerously high, even for Asra. 

He noticed with a furrowed brow, that there were only two doors on the entire floor. Pulling the key card from his back pocket, Asra stood in awe as Gilgamesh pushed open the glossy wood. Everything was decorated in hues of crimson, gold, and shiny, monochrome black. Like the buffet, their room had a pure wall of floor to ceiling windows, attached to an indoor heated pool. A jacuzzi so to speak. The bedroom was sectioned off by moving panels, the sitting area was three steps lower, decorated with a large circular couch and several throw pillows. On the low table was a cooler, holding a bottle of wine, sparkling glasses, along with a tray of fruit and chocolates. A white and gold bear sat next to a thank you card. To the right opened into a dining area and kitchen, modern appliances sleek and shiny. 

Giddy, Asra followed the servant past the bedroom to the bath. The tub was practically a pool, two sinks resting before a wall to wall mirror. A rectangle was sectioned off for the shower stall, a wooden closet revealing a set of towels, five robes, and slippers. 

“This place is huge, bigger than my house.” Asra muttered, pulling one of the robes as he tossed the faux ears away. “I feel so spoiled.”

He began stripping, watching through the doorway as Gilgamesh dropped some of the same shopping bags from earlier, onto the massive bed. The bed was definitely bigger than a king sized one. Then he too began stripping, tossing his accents onto the bed with little concern. Asra watched with a rising blush, as everything came off, including the briefs. Gilgamesh had a prominent rear, somewhat firm. Something Asra noticed from the few times the two had sex. The muscle along the blonde’s body was defined, abs taunt, tattoos stark. 

“So perfect…” The albino whispered to himself, averting his gaze as he washed up in the shower. The historic texts clearly told the truth about that. Or they could have been obsessed with the demigod's appearance. He approached a moment later, his tarot and robe in hand. 

“Are you getting in the pool too?” Asra asked, reaching for the collar wrapped around his throat.

“Leave it.” Gilgamesh answered, pulling the albino’s hand away. “You do not have my permission to take it off.”

“Me wearing this collar does not make me a pet.” The albino retorted peering over the clothing now spread across the bedding. “Don’t you have enough clothes?” He continued hands descending to rest against his hips. 

“They are for you.” Gilgamesh replied, tossing the robe to the bed before heading to the bathroom. Asra heard the shower cut on, brows rising as he returned his visage towards the bed. 

“Oh…” His neck began flushing with embarrassment. “Thank you.” 

He ran fingers across the shirt and tunic. Silk and cotton of the highest quality literally at his fingertips. It was weirdly kind of the arrogant archer to buy him clothes. Leaving it there, he left the room for the sitting area, taking up one of the glasses and the wine bottle. He approached the sleek, shiny doors, marveling at the warm tiles beneath his feet. The indoor jacuzzi gave the impression of a hot spring but with a raised view of the area. There was a garden and lounge chairs, grass and ferns lining the space. It was impressive, a beautiful blend of modern and traditional Japan. 

He took a seat in one of the chairs, making himself comfortable as he checked in on Faust, setting the wine bottle and glass upon the table.

“_Home!_” She responded, as he poured himself a full glass.

Asra smiled, letting her know where to find him in case she got lonely. He adjusted, crossing his legs as Gilgamesh entered the room. The man never bothered with a robe or towel, strolling toward the pool until he stood before Asra. Of course the magician did take off with the wine bottle. The servant poured himself a glass, closer than comfortable, gaze lingering on the tarot deck laying idle by Asra’s own filled crystal. 

“I'll be visiting in a moment.” He answered when those crimson hues returned to him. “I promised to say ‘hi’ when I got the chance.” His own amethyst orbs drifted down, catching the man’s length sitting at half mast. “Is there a reason why you are getting aroused?”

“I am looking at it…” The blonde took a sip, tongue swiping across his lips. “It is nothing you have not seen before.”

“Move.” Asra huffed, rubbing at his cheeks. He could feel the blush rising again. “Where is the cd player, and the cd I bought?”

The items in question appeared upon the table, Gilgamesh leaving his side to slip into the heated waters. Plugging in the contraption, he slipped in the cd and hit play. Music and a loving voice filled the silence, atmosphere calming instantly. With a relaxed sigh, Asra leaned back against the chair, eyes slipping close. Before he knew it, he was following the soothing sounds into the Arcana Realm. Water tickled his toes as he touched down within his own realm, a place he nicknamed The Oasis. The sand was soft under his bare feet, sky cloudy and hanging due to his scattered thoughts, but surprisingly still pink with sunset. The grass, and trees, plants, colors, were vivid today, so bright it hurt. 

In a good way. 

It was _peaceful._

The waters pushed and pulled as he settled against a tree, waiting for The Magician to come to him, or welcome him into their space. It wasn’t like them to keep him waiting, usually very attentive whenever Asra called or needed help. With a deep sigh, he rapped his knuckles against a large fern, bubbles appearing, making him giggle. The water rose, soaking him up to his calf, false robe soaking in the cool liquid. The sky was orange now, sun peeking above the horizon, the moon beginning to rise. If only he knew who Gilgamesh met with before, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was The Magician. They were marked as the “first” of The Arcana, charged with protecting the realm, most rarely met with him unless deemed worthy.

Day turned to night as Asra slunked in his seat, water rising above his legs to tickle his navel. Its not like The Magician to keep him waiting, not for this long at least. Like his thoughts the sky grew dark, rain pittering and pattering against the waves. The moon still shown despite the gloom of the sky, bright, full, and ever so close he could touch it if he willed it so. Instead he rose from his perch, water dripping from his form as he peered around the area.

“Magician?” He called, voice echoing. “I wanted to speak with you.”

He was met with silence and the cicadas he’d grown fond of in Nopal. If he didn’t know any better, he would think The Magician was avoiding him.

“Magician?”

His nerves gave way to frustration, the sky blanketing to black, everything but the plants and water, dark. He reached out with his aura for the final time, the energy bouncing back as if a door had been slammed in his face. 

_Rejection._

He promised to come back, and The Magician was pushing him away. 

_The nerve_...

With a huff, Asra left the safe haven, returning to reality slowly. His eyes burned with unshed tears, body tense with anger. 

Gaia, how vexing it was to be rejected. 

His head tilted in Gilgamesh’s direction, watching the man stare up at the moon, which now sat at three quarters of what it used to be. There was a glitter in his eyes, trailing along his cheeks the longer he lingered. 

Gilgamesh was… _crying?_

Asra held his breath, afraid to move, think, let alone breathe. The man had to be thinking of Enkidu, of days long past that would never return. He knew that feeling, the rejection of The Magician leaving him a bit raw.

“You are staring at me mystic.” Gilgamesh’s voice interrupted, cutting through his nervous jittering. “Voice your thoughts.”

“I…” Asra rose from his perch, lifting his glass into his hands. “You’re cr_crying. I understand if you want me to leave and give you a moment.”

The golden hero turned toward him, brow lofting, tear trails drying undeterred. 

“Have you never seen tears before?”

“Of course I_” Asra cut himself off, sighing deeply. He approached carefully, abandoning his robe as he slipped into the warm waters. “Its just weird… I figured you for the toxic masculine type. The kind who “don’t cry” or “don’t show tears” cause it makes them “weak”.” The albino inched closer, until he was within arms reach. “Most men are.”

“Most _mongrels_ are.” The blonde clarified, sinking further into the pool. “I am King of Heroes, not some pathetic mongrel.” He cast Asra a glance. “You are back sooner than expected.”

“I waited within the oasis but I got no response.”

“Oasis?”

“Its a space within the Arcana Realm.” The albino told him, eyes closing as he focused on the lyrics. “I created it, with help from The Magician.”

“You are aware that only members of the Arcana can carve out spaces within the Arcana Realm.”

“I said The Magician helped.” Asra snorted, amethyst hues refocusing on the demigod.

“Perhaps, but it is a place of your own creation, yes?”

“Yes I suppose.”

The man hummed, eyes drifting to the sky above. His brow furrowed, eyes dragging across the sky. Asra frowned, lifting his own gaze to the sky, spotting a chariot off in the distance. 

Iskander?

“No something doesn’t feel right.” Asra made to stand, but a hand fell over his stomach. 

“It has begun.” Gilgamesh grinned, his hand slipping further to pull them together. “Tomorrow, the final battle for the grail will begin.”

The albino mystic gulped, slipping further into Gilgamesh’s embrace. It took a long moment before his heart settled, body pushed against the golden demi. For the first time, fear quivered within his gut, but also relief. Everything ends tomorrow. If he couldn’t win, he would focus on surviving. He promised Nadia he would come home. 

And he would.

He’d make sure of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For those who have passed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586457) by [Futabae69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futabae69/pseuds/Futabae69)


End file.
